Et Cetera
by xxbeyondxbirthdayxx
Summary: Matt X Mello, a few Light X L, BB, Near. What if two people are so much meant to be together that Gods fight over their lifespan ? How much can mind take before nervous breakdown ? How much can a body take before dying ?
1. Chapter 1

_Note : __To make it short, L and Light are lovers, they didn't die, they even associated for a better justice, came back to England, live at Wammy's and are happy together.  
_

_So, the action here takes place when Mello and Matt are 20 and L and Light have been back in England for some years now.  
_

_Yes, they're really emotional, but that's how I see them, Mello acting tough to hide his emotional nature, and I think he's not that strong inside. He's really smart, but his nature bounds him to act bad to hide his true feelings, because he would never admit his weaknesses._

_And Matt, well, Matt, I see him as the one always backing up Mello. To the breaking point._

_Rated M for reasons to come later._

_Be warned that this fic also contain references to abuse, rape, insane sexual content, blood and other things necessary for the plot. Don't read if you can't stand it. Although I promise I won't describe too precisely that content, just the few facts that are needed for the story to take place. Thank you for your understanding._

_The title is related to One Ok Rock's song, because I think the lyrics quite suit this fic._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello woke in a total mess. Not that he wasn't used to, but this time, he felt like throwing up. He fought the growing sickness, while he was trying to figure out where he was, his nights being filled with various encounters, various places, various uses and abuses, he needed more and more time each morning after, to recall events, lovers, situations.  
He usually drank way too much, but the sickness wasn't due to alcohol this morning, he didn't know what exactly, until he saw blood. Wounds. His arms. And memories of last night hit him, urging him to find a bathroom, which hopefully was just next door.  
Mello threw up all he could, his stomach contracting painfully while filling the toilets with a liquid that was obviously tainted with blood. Sh*t ! This time his saturday night wanders led him to something really fricky, even for someone like him who got used to any form of sexual encounters and fantasies. When he flushed the toilets, he felt like flushing his own life...  
Looking at the shower, he slowly stepped in, and didn't even wait for the water to warm up, letting the cold drops fall on him, waking the pain in his arms, making it worse as the water got hot.  
Washing his whole body, he laughed at himself as he realized that even in such a situation, he couldn't help but think how cheap that soap bar had to be, the kind you buy 4-packed at the supermarket, compared to what he used to get for himself. « What a desperate case I am, thinking of how I miss my little bathroom luxury supplies when I obviously let myself being abused once more... »  
Drying himself, he jumped in his clothes, relieved that the wounds didn't bleed anymore. His cell phone was still in his trousers' pocket. But his chocolate was not. No money either. SH*T !  
That's when he noticed the room was a cheap hotel room and not some appartment, and that of course his last night's lover had left earlier without any trace, but with his money. « I was really drunk last night, I was sure he said we were heading to his appartment... »

Matt picked up his ringing cell phone, letting himself fall on the driver's seat, closing the door of his car, sighing loudly at the view of the name on the little screen.  
« Matt... » whispered a voice, immediately cut by the answer.  
« Ok, just tell me where. » replied Matt, anger clearly showing in his tone.  
He hung out without a word after getting the answer to his question, and drove out of the 7 Eleven parking, hurrying while mumbling furiously to himself.  
« I should let him wait for hours before picking him up, why did I answer the phone anyway, he'll never learn ! And why me? Can't he take the bus or a taxi ? »  
But he knew he would always pick a call with that name flashing on his cell phone's screen, he knew he would always drive and pick him wherever he was, he even knew that everything contained in the plastic bag on the passenger's seat had been bought in the unique aim of being eaten for breakfast in the car by this stupid little whore he knew would call him, like every sunday morning.  
And he knew that the sigh he had let out when he saw the name on the screen was nothing related to annoyance. He was just relieved...

« WHAT ??? Look at your arms !!! » Matt shrieked in shock at the thin form that snaked on the passenger's seat with a half guilty, half happy smile on his face. Mello couldn't help but smile at Matt's reaction, because he craved such reactions. It dawned on him at that moment that he was probably just an attention whore, a thought soon put aside by the view of his favorite chocolate bar in the plastic bag, along with still warm canned coffee, pastries and headache pills. He swallowed it all on the way to Matt's appartment, none of them uttering a word during the journey, Matt's hands nervously tapping on the steering wheel, Mello knowing the storm would come later.

To Mello's surprise, Matt didn't ask him anything, he just sat in front of his computer, letting Mello stand in the middle of the living room.  
« Matt... »  
« Shut up »  
« Matt... »  
« SHUT UP ! »  
« I... »  
« SHUT THE HELL UP MELLO !!! I don't want to know what you did, why you're hurt or whatever you have to say, it's already hard to refrain myself from imagining the worst when you're out at night, I don't want to have any image of you doing anything during those nights in my mind, ok ?! »  
Mello received Matt's words feeling a cold wave through his whole body. First, Matt had asked L if he could rent an appartment in town, which L had approved, then Matt was clearly telling him he didn't want to imagine what he did. Matt didn't want to live in the same house as him anymore, and now, he seemed disgusted by him ? Although it didn't surprise him, considering he felt somehow disgusted by himself, he started to cry.  
Matt, eyes locked on his screen, didn't see the silent tears. It was only after noticing Mello was still standing at the same place after twenty minutes that he looked at him in a glance, not believing seeing tears running on Mello's cheeks. Mello, the cold hearted whore, Mello, the selfish, Mello, the one that was the less inclined to show any kind of feeling except mockery, dispising, or even sadism, Mello was _crying _?  
« Oh Mello, don't try the emotional side, I won't pity you with such crocodile tears » Matt said, rising from his chair and heading to the bathroom, coming back with bandages and disinfection lotion.  
He made Mello sit on the sofa, and while taking care of Mello's cuts, he couldn't help but look at him, and he didn't miss the sudden look in Mello's eyes. It was so brief he could have missed it, and he even thought he imagined it, considering it was Mello, but this sadness... echoed with the sound of a heart breaking... his heart.

Five months ago, Matt was still living at Wammy's house. L had come back a few years ago, bringing Light with him after the Kira case had taken a new turn. L knew that Light was Kira, but together they had sided for a more effective justice, and actually, the Death Note hadn't been used very often till then. L and Light loved each other and during these last years, had provided Matt, Near and Mello something close to parentship.  
Life was going easy, Matt and Mello were 20, and Near 18. They all three worked with L and Light, Matt with his computer skills, hacking, cracking and building whatever software or network was needed, Mello on a more underground level considering his relations with the mafia, collecting informations that could help solving cases and entertaining relations with groups that L could not be directly involved with due to his reputation, and Near directly on the cases.  
But Matt, after living so close to Mello for years and yet being so far from him, had not been able to take it anymore. Mello had began to date that guy from Wammy's, H.  
And so Matt decided it was time, for his sanity, to put some distance from the couple. He couldn't work properly anymore, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, the sight of Mello with H was all he had in mind no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on something else.  
And so he left.  
That's when Mello began to date more and more guys, and dug himself in more and more freaky stories.

« As you're still alive, I assume these wounds are not due to some weirdo willing to murder you ? » said Matt, trying to hide his anxiety behind a joking tone. Although he didn't feel like joking at all, already imagining in his head hundred of tortures he would inflict to anyone that had done that to Mello. This added to the fact he didn't want to know, but was feeling that he couldn't help Mello without knowing what happened, he was getting emotional and didn't like it at all.  
« Actually, it was a game... » answered Mello.  
« What ?! Are you seriously telling me you _agreed_ to that ? » Matt was furious.  
« I ended up with a guy from the bar I usually go on saturdays, he's a blades fanatic and we played a rape. I didn't think he would cut me for real, but after the first cut, the sensations were so breathtaking that I went for more, and he wanted me to lick my own cuts, it's been long since I enjoyed sex that much... »  
Mello stopped at the sight of Matt covering his ears with his hands.  
« I'm driving you back to Wammy's » said Matt, his voice shaky. He all at once wanted to slap Mello's face, hug him, keep him with him and be away from him. The last option was best.

Arrived at Wammy's, Mello got out of the car, Matt driving away as soon as he closed the passenger's door. Mello walked slowly inside Wammy's, then to his room, let himself fall on his bed and curled up in a ball, falling asleep after thousands of times repeating to himself « I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry... », tears running through his closed eyelids.

Mello woke up two hours later, aching all over. He changed his clothes, putting long sleeves to hide the cuts in his arms.

He had to see L this morning, at L's request the day before, concerning an urgent case in which Mello's acquaintances could help.  
L was waiting for him in his office. A single glance at Mello told L all he needed to know.  
« Hangover, right ? »  
Mello nodded.  
« I would really like to understand why you put yourself in such a state every week end » L asked, knowing he wouldn't get a direct answer.  
« Well, I would do it on week days also, but you would be mad at me for not being able to do my job ».  
« As you see, your presence can also be required on weekends » L said blankly, aware that Mello wouldn't take this in consideration, it was already much from him to refrain from diving in his glaucous activities during the week. But Mello had pride, so little was it, and made a point of honor to assume his duties for L on week days and nights.  
Or, more than pride, maybe the thought of working with Matt sometimes, was enough to keep him sober...

L always tried to let week ends free for the three Wammy's orphans, except when a case was too urgent to wait, he wanted them to have a life outside of those said cases, as being surrounded with major cases of rape, murder and such was insane enough not to add some more mind wrecking work rythm. He didn't want for them what he had forced on himself.  
But Mello was worrying him. He knew he couln't ask him anything about his doings, Mello wouldn't have told anything, and Matt, he knew it, didn't tell him the whole truth either. When L had questionned Matt about Mello, he knew he was hiding things to prevent L to lock Mello in his room forever. Seeing Mello come back every sunday morning with a hangover, sometimes bruises in his face that he assumed to be due to fighting, L had told Matt he would assign someone to follow Mello on weekends, if Matt didn't want to tell him, then he would find another way to know.  
Matt had made L promise he would not assign anyone, that he would do it, proposition that L accepted, to the condition Matt made it sure to tell him if Mello was in a situation that required L to do something to drag him out of said situation. He knew he was not close to learn more about Mello's night life, but at least he worried a bit less knowing Matt had an eye on Mello. He accepted such a compromise more because of the hint of pain he saw in Matt's eyes than for Mello himself. He would step in Mello's life anyway, one day or the other, if the situation went on this way.

Matt was already doing more than picking Mello every sunday morning, that's why he hadn't wanted L to send someone else see what Mello was in.  
What he saw long before L had made him promised to watch over Mello made him want to die, and yet, he couldn't help himself backing up Mello toward L, making sure Mello was safe, or at least not too harmed.  
How could he tell L that Mello let himself be picked by any guy in any bar, used and abused as a sex toy, going further each time in depravity, to the point he had been beaten, cut, forced to drink his own blood, almost raped, gangbanded and god knows what more ?  
Each sunday morning was the same, Matt didn't want to know, but he _had_ to know anyway.  
And each time a piece of his heart broke. And each time he would drive Mello back to Wammy's, although L had just wanted him to follow him, they had no agreement for Matt to pick up Mello. And yet, he always did it.  
And he was always the one Mello called...

« Thank you Mello, that was all we needed to conclude the case. » L said, as Mello left his office.

Back in his room, Mello curled back on his bed, thoughts wandering.  
He remembered... it was 6 months ago...  
Matt was sitting on the sofa, in the common living room, Mello had laid next to him, his head resting on Matt's lap, that was their usual position while Matt was playing with his PSP and Mello was bored. Mello had fell half asleep, and suddenly had felt a hand in his hair. He had kept his eyes closed, not wanting the hand to go away. He had slowly opened his eyes after a while, really wanting to know the reason of Matt's unusual action. Matt wasn't playing anymore, his eyes were on Mello, with an expression Mello would never ever forget. When Matt realized Mello wasn't asleep anymore, he jerked back and got off the room. They never talked about that...  
Mello had come to the conclusion Matt was only daydreaming about some girl and got lost a few minutes, realizing too late it was Mello on his lap and not a girl he probably had views on. But still... such a loving look... Mello felt his belly contract at the memory of Matt's eyes that day. He wanted that look on him, for him, so badly... but there was no chance it would happen, and still he craved for it hopelessly.  
But Matt probably felt bad about what happened, since he moved in town one month later. Mello was sure that Matt was ashamed of what he did, and couldn't stand staying next to Mello after that. Matt was probably ashamed that someone could think he's gay, when that someone actually prayed all gods for him _to be_ gay.  
Added to that, Mello had soon noticed through his nights wanders that Matt was stalking him. He said nothing, and had assumed it to be L's will, even before L actually asked for it. He had for a second hoped Matt was just caring for him, but he had drowned that foolish hope in several glasses of whiskey.  
Matt told nothing about that, Mello didn't say he knew he was being followed every saturday night, and things stayed as they were.  
The first times, his encounters had been quite normal : meeting a guy, drinking, getting drunk, getting laid, going back to Wammy's.  
But just getting laid soon became not enough, he needed more. More sensations, more thrills. And soon, sensations and thrills were not enough either anymore. That's when Mello started to look for _danger.  
_His pleasure was bound to putting himself in the hands of creepy guys eager to use him for their most scary fantasies.

And the more he got into this, the more dangerous the situations became. He was getting insensitive to what he tried, sexually speaking, so fast, that he needed to find something new every week. That's how he ended up tied, gagged, whipped, slapped, kicked, wounded, almost suffocated, and more.  
Until last night, he never freaked out. But even drunk, when the guy had cut his arm for the first time, he suddenly heard a voice inside him call for Matt. He had been scared, and he had wanted Matt right there to comfort him. He had forced himself to drink even more, so the voice would shut up. And then, with four cuts in each arm, each at least fifteen centimeters long, just deep enough to bleed a certain amount of blood without being life threatening, the guy had made him lick his wounds and drink his own blood, while he was pounding Mello like mad.  
And yet, Mello knew he would go back to that bar next week...  
Because, more than sexual excitation, it meant, for a few minutes, being secure in Matt's car, leaving the dirt outside, and see his face even if the angry look he got most of the time was not the look he was hoping so hard to receive...

_Note : Just a beginning, I'm trying to set the story in place, I hope it's not too confused... This fic is meant to be very long so I don't want to go too fast with my ideas.  
Please review !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note :** Here's the second chapter ! With Light X L explicit content hehe XD (as it won't happen this time with Mello and Matt, I had to give you something to drool over !)_

_

* * *

_Matt headed to Wammy's early this saturday morning, knowing L's request to see him was related to Mello, as it was not a work day. L surely wanted a report. Matt was trying to think of what he would say, and not say, but it was useless to lie to L. It was L, after all, and if there was a person on earth who knew when lies were lies, it was him.  
When he entered L's office, he had made his decision. A long and painful hour later, L knew everything, and he was furious.  
"Why did you wait so long before telling me Matt ! I'm too upset right now to think of a way to deal with the fact you hid that to me, and no need to tell how much you disappoint me !" L knew he was pouring all his worries for Mello through an anger directed toward Matt, still he couldn't stop. He was mad at the thought Mello could have ended seriously hurt or worse, dead.  
"What were you thinking ?! Were you waiting to have to bring me back his dead body to tell me ?"  
Matt was staring at the floor, not daring to cross L's eyes, knowing it was useless to utter a single word, that L was right and he was also facing the truth for the first time : Mello could have been killed. While trying to back Mello up, he only made him dive deeper in hell.  
L stopped. It was not like him to express his emotions with so many words, but years with the love of Light and a kind of family to take care of had made him a lot more open to others, and the situation had torn him so deeply that he had felt the need to shout it out, the speech was equal to the awful reality he just faced through Matt's words.  
"So, now what do we do ?" L said, in a much calmer tone, although he could feel his whole body shake, still thinking of what could have happened to Mello " The option of forbidding him to go out forever is not likely to be the right one, since Mello is Mello and would not only find a way to escape no matter what we do or how many guards I'd assign to watch him over but I also need him to go out for work. That's the problem with you kids here, what suits to solve any situation with normal people never works with you since we teach you to break through everything that could get in your way."  
"I told you everything because I felt it was getting out of my hands, and you ask me what to do ?" asked Matt, shocked.

L was the one everyone here always relied on, he always had solutions and answers, and he was putting Mello's fate in his hands?  
"You know him better than anyone, what I was hoping is that you had a clue to why he's acting like that. Mello is hard headed, easy on joining the bad side of things or whatever we could qualify his bad boy attitude, but him doing things where he loses control is not like him. So there is a reason, and I want to know it. Without that, I don't think we can do anything to make him stop."  
Matt replied, not sure L wouldn't slap him for saying that : "And what if I don't want to deal with all that anymore ? Is it my problem, after all ?"  
"You're more into this than you're aware of, now, please, make sure all this ends tonight. No is not an option." L spat with a look that made any reply useless. Matt got out of the office right to the parking and back home.

Back to his desk, L was fighting the urge to run to Mello's room and hit him until he forgets even his name. The idea of putting him in a cage and throw the key was the most seductive idea to stop his worries, but he knew that solving the consequences would not solve the cause. Oh, he knew the cause, even if he had let Matt believe it was a mystery.  
Matt was the cause. L had figured it out during the first five minutes of Matt's explanations. He didn't even need to be the world's best detective to understand what was going on with Mello. He just needed to know what love is... and oh yes, he knew. If he couldn't be with Light, if Light didn't return his love, and ran away from him, if Light was not gay, L would have gone insane, just like Mello right now. At that thought, he stood up to find Light. His heart had wrung so painfully he needed to feel Light close to him.

Light knew as soon as he saw L that something was wrong. L just nested in his arms, saying nothing. After a few minutes, Light asked softly "What if you told me what's bugging you, L ?"  
L lifted his head and suddenly kissed Light, desperately, as if he missed him for months. Light replied to the eager kiss passionately, tangling his hands into L's hair, pulling him closer. L whimpered as Light broke the kiss, only to lift L up and throw him on the bed, soon joining him, and furiously undressed L, then himself. L's kiss had been so sudden, so needy, that Light wanted him now, his lust for his lover rising up the stars in the few seconds his tongue had danced with L's. Licking his fingers, he began to push one inside of L, who let out a moan of pure desire. Light immediately added a second finger, feeling his own lust fuelled by L's sounds, not really sure he could hold back long. He was afraid of going too fast, he didn't want to hurt L, but the way L was pushing on his fingers, and his own throbbing erection quickly were too much to take. L seemed so hungry for contact, so desperate in the action that Light freaked out. He knew he would hurt L if things were going the way the were, he wanted to take him so badly right now and he knew L wanted it as much, for an unknown reason L was craving Light to fill him right now even if he was going to be hurt, so he had to be the one to be a little reasoning as L was not in a state he could think of the consequences. L was ready to take it all raw right now.  
Light switched positions to L's surprise, L sit on his stomach. Light reached for L's neck, pulling him into a kiss, then softly whispered to his ear "I know you're a passionate lover, but you're overdoing, koibito. I won't be able to hold back if you invite me so eagerly inside of you, so as I don't want to hurt you, I'll let you do it at your own rhythm"  
L's gaze silently thanked the man under him, that was so caring. He felt so loved at that moment that all anxiety left him and only pure animal lust ran through his veins at that very moment.  
He suddenly pushed on Light's cock, impaling himself all the way in one movement of the hips, screaming loudly from pain and pleasure at the same time. Light was torn between shock and the will to respond to L's moves, but he tried to hold still a few moments to let L adjust. But L wasn't long to start a crazy rhythm and even Light and all his self control were not able to hold back anymore. Light grabbed L's hips and joined him in the rhythm, sliding in and out of L, breath short and heavy, totally driven crazy by L's moans. He came so fast he surprised himself, loading inside of L as L was still on the way to his own explosion. Light fast lifted L to put him on his knees in front of him and bent to take his erection in mouth, and sucked L's member, licking the length, teasing the tip, taking it back totally in his mouth just as L finally came. Light swallowed every drop, tasting his lover once more, still stoned by the violence of their act.  
They laid in each other's arms for almost half an hour, recovering, when Light suddenly broke the silence, wanting to know the reasons of L's sudden need.  
L explained to Light his conversation with Matt and what himself knew of the situation that Matt was not aware of, Light quickly understanding why L had ran to him that way after that.

"Are you sure leaving it to Matt is the best option ?" Light asked.  
"Well, as I asked him to end this tonight, I expect him to do so, Matt would never go against me. And my plan is that as all this is related to Mello being unable to cope with his emotions toward Matt, they'll probably end up talking about it. Matt is the only one Mello is likely to tell the truth. I don't see how to solve it otherwise, Mello isn't rational anymore, and even if he's still hurt, telling it all to Matt will probably help, and he'll stop whoring himself the way he does. It won't be easy for him, I can imagine what he will have to go through after that, he'll have to get over Matt, but at least he will have the possibility to do so, and they'll be able to meet as friends instead of Matt avoiding Mello or being angry with him most of the time." L explained.  
"Makes sense, and I think that Matt wouldn't reject him as a friend, even knowing Mello has a crush on him, they were too close as friends before that for it to be totally ruined now" Light nodded.  
"Well, it's way more than a crush..." L sighed.

Mello plopped out of his dozing as his cell phone rang, the music he had assigned to Matt's calls reaching his ears in disbelief. Matt was calling him ?!  
He picked the call, his heart bumping in his chest.  
"Hi Mello, would you like to come and have a drink at my apartment ?" Matt said quite blankly, not knowing if Mello would agree or see a trap in this proposition.  
"Hum, yeah, sure, when ?" uttered Mello with difficulties, stoned by the invitation.  
"Now ?"  
"Ok, Watari will drive me, I'll be right there".  
Mello hung out his phone, puzzled as to what he should think about that, but truth is he couldn't think anymore right now.

In the car, while Watari was driving, Mello found himself imagining fluffy girly scenes of Matt waiting for him with a rose between his teeth, confessing his love and lots of marshmallow words that would make them end in bed. He giggled softly at the thought, kicking himself mentally for such a poor scenario, that didn't even fit with what he really was. Truth is he'd better have Matt jump him on the floor and chain him, claiming Mello to be his, yeah, that was more Mello.

Once at Matt's, they sat clumsily on the sofa, fresh beers on the low table in front of them, and Mello's favorite chocolate.  
"Mello..."  
"Mello, I need to tell you something..."  
"Matt..."  
Mello suddenly felt all his emotions take his mind over, unable to look away from Matt's lips uttering his name, his mind telling him to stop what he was already starting, his heart screaming at the thought of Matt uttering his name in a whole different situation, but Matt's words stopped him right there, as he was about to close the distance between their lips.  
"Mello, I know what you do at night, and I want you to stop. Your little whore games will lead you at best in hospital, at worst... well, stop that, ok ? I can't pick you up every sunday just because you've put yourself in crazy situations, you understand ?" Matt said, not even convincing himself. How could he have a threatening tone with such big eyes focused on his lips, looking at him with an almost angelic expression ? "Oh Mello, stop looking at me like that" Matt thought to himself.  
"I won't bother you anymore, I got the message" Mello articulated painfully, when Matt's words finally went their way through his unbelieving mind, standing and leaving suddenly.  
Matt just wanted him to stop interfering in his life, nothing more, he wanted to be able to sleep on sunday mornings, and he was again putting more distance between them, making Mello feel he just was a weight for Matt. No, more than that, a shame. "I'm just a whore..."  
He ran out, trying to get away so Matt wouldn't see his tears, he would just make fun of him like the last time he called them crocodile tears.

He ran out so fast, so blinded by his pain that he didn't hear Matt's words, and oh god, he'd better had heard them...

Matt drove all around the city, trying to find Mello in all his favorite places, aware that Mello would probably have ended in a new place not to be found.

"Shit ! Mello you're driving me crazy ! You were supposed to stop your fucking bullshit and now not only you won't stop but I don't have any clue where you are !" Matt screamed, nose stuck against his window to try to get a glimpse inside that downtown strip bar.  
Not once the thought of L killing him for losing trace of Mello hit him, right now he was mad with fear, not knowing in which creepy arms Mello would end tonight, mad with sadness and pain because Mello had ran away despite what Matt had cried out to him when he was running down the street out of Matt's apartment...  
"Why do I care anyway, he obviously doesn't care about anything else than his little ass" Matt mumbled.  
His awfully sexy little ass, he added to himself.  
Here was the problem, Matt thought. Mello was just too awesome, too sexy, to care about someone like him. Even when Mello caught him stroking his hair, he didn't say anything to Matt. And now that Matt told him these words, a few moments earlier, he ran away all the same.  
Mello was just using him as a driver because he was too scared to ask Watari, as L would surely know about his night wanders then. Mello had no heart, he was just one of those provocative and sexually hungry beings that were driven by their needs.  
Matt headed home, decided to let Mello do as he pleased, and if he called him tomorrow, he wouldn't reply. Enough was enough, he wouldn't be able to get over Mello if he ran to him each time Mello called him. He had tried, he failed, oh well, Mello would learn now.  
But still... Matt was worried. He didn't find sleep that night, his stomach aching because of stress. He decided to get some coffee, when he saw his cell phone flash regularly. Missed calls, probably while he had his earphones on, trying to fall asleep listening to soft music.  
Eight calls. EIGHT ? And two messages...  
His worries got the best of his resolutions, as he shakily pressed the keys to contact his message box.

* * *

_**Note :** So... what could possibly Matt tell Mello, when he ran away ? I think I'm going to keep the suspense for now ^^  
But you'll know, don't worry !  
And who called ? What are the messages ? Hehe, no, it's not Mello, that would be too easy !  
Next chapter soon, I'm on it but wanted to end this one here, for the suspense !_

**_Reviews highly appreciated !_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note : **Thank you for your reviews ! I'm happy you like my fic ! English is not my native language either so I hope my style is not too confused, I tend to write very long sentences and my text is compact, I know ^^;;  
Now, back to the messages, who called ?! Aaaah, you'll know in a few seconds !_

_

* * *

_"You have two new messages.  
Message one : - (husky voice, obviously grinning) Oh, how sad, answering machine... Since you're the last name calling the little blonde cutie on his cell phone, you'll have the honor to know he's mine now, and that I intend to do to him things you wouldn't imagine possible. If you want him in one piece, call back, we can make arrangements (evil laughter).  
Message two : - (same voice) I will be patient, for once, since you're obviously busy, I'll let you some time, the cutie is quite entertaining anyway, so I have something to wait for your call, but don't be too slow, he doesn't seem to be really strong, he could pass earlier than I think... oh, and greet L for me..."

Matt almost fainted. Mello, what have you done ? How did you end up with... B ???  
Matt knew too well whose voice it was, and the person attached to the voice. Beyond Birthday. The worst criminal ever.

They never caught him but he had made himself forgotten for so long... and now he obviously was back and wanting revenge.  
Mello was an easy prey, B just had to check who from Wammy's was going out of the house on a regular basis, and Mello and Matt were the only ones. Considering Mello's wanders, no wonder why he's been abducted.  
B wanted to reach L, no doubt about that. The problem was first that L would put himself in danger if Matt told him about the calls, and second, that Matt would disappoint L even more because it was all his fault if Mello was in this situation. He had to find Mello himself, he had to erase the mistake he made.  
After several minutes of intensive searches and connexions on his laptop, Matt was able to locate where the call had been made. Without thinking further, he took a gun and jumped in his car. He was completely blinded by the fear of losing Mello, not even thinking that locating the call had been too easy, and therefore too suspicious.

Arrived at the place where Mello was supposed to be, Matt realized how stupid he was. He didn't even know how to proceed, if Mello was still alive, if some guards would be waiting, ready to shoot, or whatever B's insane mind would have organized. But Mello's hysterical laughter suddenly raised from under his feet, frozing his blood down to the core.  
What was happening ? Mello, oh no, MELLO !  
Matt quickly looked around for the best option to get inside, opting for the only door he could see.  
Strangely, there was no one in the first room. Not even in the second. He was following the voices of what he assumed to be the ones of Mello or B, they were too muffled for him to clearly distinguish them, and just when he thought he was reaching the last door before finding them, faster than he could react, he felt the ground open under his feet and landed abruptly on concrete. The voices didn't come from a third room after the second he was in, but just under him.  
Looking around him, he almost vomited in horror. Mello was hung by the wrists to a wall, his limp body falling, causing his arms to support all his weight. He was covered with blood, his upper body naked, showing cuts, burns, bruises. The steel encircling his wrists had cut the flesh, and from the position of his legs, they were without a doubt broken.  
But his eyes, blurred but open, were on Matt, and Matt could see without mistake the hope in them.  
He was unfortunately slapped out of his visual inspection of the room by someone catching his chin in his hand, smirking to him with a red light in the eyes. No, no red light. The eyes themselves were red, actually.  
Matt jerked back, reached his gun and shot the eyes.  
B, the greatest criminal of all times, the one that had made a huge yet very precise plan to finally get L to submit to him and die, by millimetric calculations, spending days to ensure how all would happen, and how he would torture L delightfully, B had, for once, overestimated Wammy's orphans. Knowing the level of intelligence of the two he had chosen as hostage and mean to warn L about the situation, as he couldn't reach L directly, he had made his plan according to that, and was waiting for L. He was easy to locate on purpose, because he knew L would understand he wanted to be located and therefore time would be on his side while L would plan something, worrying about what B has prepared for him. B being easy to locate meant to L that B was sure of his plans, and L's fear would climax. L had an uncontrolled fear of B...  
But he never ever planned that Matt would act without thinking and would be there so fast, without even telling L, and to tell the truth, he thought, with surprise considering the short timing, that it was L falling in the room.  
He thought, during a short moment, and after realizing it was Matt, that he would have a new doll to play with, before falling dead on the ground, blood sinking out of his eyes.  
Matt, in shock, and even after seeing B dead on the floor, emptied his charger on him, before letting his gun fall from his hand. B was dead, and this time it was for sure. Suddenly, the same hysterical laughter as a little earlier rose again.  
Mello was laughing like a madman, even if it obviously stirred pain from his damaged body.  
"What a stupid death for B, I can't believe he died like a dog in a few seconds !" Mello grinned before passing out.  
Matt stood up, making sure he walked far from B's dead body as he was reaching the place where Mello was hung, like if he expected B to jump on his feet all of a sudden. He stopped in front of Mello, not sure if he could touch him or not, considering his state. Suddenly he started shouting at Mello, slapping him, taking his face in his hands, starting to get crazy with the impression Mello just died, it couldn't be, not now !  
"Don't you think he ruined my handsomeness already, do you really want to make it worse ?" Mello whispered jokily, recovering his mind with the slapping.  
Matt was acting like a robot, searching on B the keys for Mello's cuffs, freeing him while sustaining him as he couldn't stand anymore, and delicately, he laid him on the floor. Then he called L, explained with a blank tone what happened, where they were, and just as he put his cell phone back in his pocket, he fell on his knees , buried his face in his hands and started to cry.  
Mello had passed out again, after losing so much blood and suffering from so much pain, it was better anyway.  
L found them in these positions. Matt was petrified and trembling, Mello looked like a voodoo doll.  
He didn't say a word when he stared, hypnotized, at B's body on the ground. Light knew L was feeling the same as Matt a few minutes ago, scared that he would come back to life suddenly. It was so unbelievable that Light had to take L near the corpse and pull his hand until he touched his throat, for L to realize there was no pulsations anymore, and that B was erased from earth, for real, this time. His worst nightmare was gone.  
The corpse was taken, the task force ensuring the details and Matsuda driving back Matt's car to Wammy's, while Watari and Light made sure to bring back Matt and L to the limousine, both were in shock. Then Light hopped in the ambulance that would drive Mello to hospital.

B was dead. L was turning this inside his mind over and over again, his thoughts always coming to the same conclusion : Matt had exposed himself and actually managed to kill the biggest fear L had. It was so simple, so stupid, so fast, that it was ridiculous. He had even have made DNA tests to ensure it was really B. But no doubt, it was him.  
Light entered the office with a tray of pastries and coffee.  
"Breakfast my love ?"  
"Watari let you bring me pastries for breakfast now ?" L giggled, knowing the old man usually didn't allow that.  
"It's only an exception, a kind of celebration" Light replied, smiling.  
They sat together, and while having breakfast, they felt the need to go back over the last events. All happened so fast, they needed to talk it over to be able to engrave the fact all was ok now, no B would scare L anymore or threaten anyone's life.  
"The hospital called, Mello is already being an awful patient with the nurses, so I think he's ok despite how much he's harmed." L said between two coffee sips.  
"Good, well... I mean, not good for the nurses but we don't have to worry too much for him and that's a good point, and he's not ready to wander around at night before a long time, even if I doubt he will do that again" Light answered.  
"The one I'm worrying about is Matt... He didn't say a word since we brought him back yesterday, he's curled in foetal position on Mello's bed, rocking back and forth, he's almost always shaky and when Near tried to make him stand and follow him to the dining room last night, he resisted and went back to his position, mumbling something Near didn't understand. I went to check on him this morning, he hadn't move, and he was still mumbling from time to time. I managed to understand his words though.  
"Come back Mello, you're not a whore, come back, don't go out tonight, I need you in one piece, I need you, I just need you..."  
Light didn't know what more to do right now. He and L decided to see if Matt's shock would disappear in a few days, believing it was only temporary, and due to the atrocity of what he just lived. Still, L knew something was broken inside of Matt, he understood too well how he felt, having faced B, and the mutilated body of someone he loved.  
L didn't charge Matt for what happened, knowing he would have done exactly the same without hesitating a second. And how could he blame him when Matt had delivered him from B's overwhelming shadow ? He and Light, and everyone at Wammy's could live happily from now on without looking behind.

One week later, Matt hadn't recovered from the shock, Light had only been able to pull him in the shower every morning, and force him to drink some water. No food. Matt let himself be showered and dressed like a child, obviously not aware of his environment or people around.  
They all were really worrying about his state, particularly since he refused food, getting more and more skinny, as if he wasn't already extremely thin.  
L finally decided it was time to do something. He and Light, with Watari's help, drove him to the hospital where Mello was bullying the nurses. Matt followed like a puppet, his body contracted and stocky, his arms crossed on his stomach like if he was trying to keep himself from falling apart. Light was almost carrying him, his arm under Matt's right arm.  
Once in Mello's room, and after greeting him, they let Matt standing next to the bed, his eyes looking at his feet.  
"Finally, you're here !" Mello said happily.  
Matt stayed silent, not moving an inch.  
"Matt ? Hey, what's up ?"  
No answer. Mello began to feel uneasy, Matt obviously had a problem.  
"Matt, say something, even if you're mad at me, just tell it, you're scary now... MATT ?! Hey, I'm the one who's hard headed, usually, don't steal the title to me ok ?... M..." Mello stopped speaking, eyes wide open in shock when Matt fell on the floor, curling and rocking back and forth, mumbling.

Mello freaked out and rang the calling button.  
A nurse arrived a few seconds later, followed by L and Light anxious that something happened.  
Light explained to Mello that Matt had been like this since they came back last week, and that they had tried to stir him from his state by bringing him here. That was a failure...

Mello was back at Wammy's, comfortably sat in his bed, eating chocolate while watching TV. A second bed had been brought in the bedroom, and Matt was blankly staring at the wall, curled as usual, his arms around his knees, rocking back and forth.  
Mello's chocolate didn't taste as good as usual, strangely. He put it back on the night table, and watched Matt. What was wrong with him ? What happened in his mind for it to crack down this way ? Matt was kinda emotional and had always been the sweetest among him, Mello and Near, but not to the point of losing control even if the experience had been traumatizing. And Mello had lived something worse than Matt, to his opinion.  
He wished he could walk to go and tease Matt a bit, but his multiple fractures were making it hard. No, he didn't want to tease Matt actually, he wanted to hug him and kiss him as deep as his thankful thought were. Matt had saved him, even if, Mello was aware of that, Matt had taken the foolish risk of being killed. At this thought, Mello's eyes began to wet. Matt had come immediately to rescue him, without hesitation, Matt had been once more there for him, and him... how could he thank Matt enough for being the one who were always there no matter what he did ? All he managed to do with his stupid actions was to break Matt. Tears were now falling from his eyes, realizing that he never made Matt jealous with his awful trials, like dating H, or any other guy. He should have accepted that Matt wasn't gay, that Matt would never love him other than as a friend, and now he really needed to act like a real friend.  
Matt needed help now, and he would help him.  
Mello wiped his tears, his heart crushing at the thought of getting over his love for Matt, and just be friends with him, but it was not about him anymore, he would put his selfish part aside.

L had brought Matt to many therapists, and the only answer he could get was that Matt would eventually recover, but he needed a shock as big as what had put him in this state. Neither L nor Light, or anyone at Wammy's could figure out what that shock had to be, since the situation Matt experienced was too awful to happen again.  
They tried bringing him back to the place of the crime scene, they showed him pictures of B's dead body, they shot with a gun in front of him, hoping the sound would have some effect on him, nothing happened.

Three months had passed since B's death and Matt didn't show any sign of improvement. Mello could walk again. He had tried his best to wake Matt from his torpor, and he was desperate. The awful idea of touching him to inappropriate places had crossed his mind, but he couldn't go so far, he would have had the impression to rape Matt.  
Slowly, Mello started to get depressed, he hadn't managed to get over his love for Matt. He was now aware that you can't erase feelings that are meant to last forever. To L's horror, Mello began to get drunk again. But as it happened inside Wammy's, L didn't have the heart to stop him, at least not right now.

That night, it was around eleven, the time Mello usually got back to the bedroom, drunk or not, like if he tried to show Matt he was always there for Matt not to be alone.  
Mello wasn't coming back.  
Around midnight, Matt suddenly jerked back on his feet, ran outside of Wammy's, his car keys in his hand, his eyes flashing fear at its maximum intensity, mumbling again and again the same words...

* * *

_**Note : **__sorry, I really like to keep you waiting ! Now that the starters have been served, main dish will come next chapter ! XD  
I will make you cry muahahahaha !  
ps : I really wanted B to die in a stupid manner, this character is always so precise, so self assured, so... criminal, I wanted to shut his mouth for once hehe XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note :**__ Thank you for your reviews **()** ! (well, if you have a nick, it'll be easier hehe ^^)  
I'll make the corrections, sorry I miss a lot of mistakes even when I read again, too long on the same text and I get blind ! Your help is appreciated ! **Sora** too, thank you !!_

_  
**Lucifaera** : I'll personally send you handkerchiefs if you already cried at the previous chapter, because this one is, to my opinion, a lot worse..._

_  
**mgx'ndzou** : I don't know if your question was for me of a general question to the other reviewers, but I'll answer ! To tell the truth, I pity Matt the most because he's (at least here, as I see him) the one who has to look at his love being hurt, and it's always harder to see someone you love be hurt than to be hurt yourself._

_  
Ok, here it is, I thought first that I would cut it straight after 9_th_ paragraph, but the chapter would have been too short, you're lucky ! XD  
And I want to keep this fic with a heavy rhythm with no long useless paragraphs, just pure action ! I hope I managed to do so !_

_

* * *

_"Come back Mello, you're not a whore, come back, don't go out tonight, I need you in one piece, I need you, I just need you..."  
Matt kept on mumbling these words on and on, wandering like an automatic puppet around the parking, stopping in front of his car after a while. He stood there a few minutes, hand half raised holding the key, immobile and silent.  
Then he opened the door, sat on the driver's seat, and stayed immobile again a few minutes with his hand still on the key he had already inserted for contact. His mind seemed to need some time to register each action and move to the next step.  
The mumbling came back as he drove out the parking, his eyes wide open on the road, never once blinking. He was driving too fast and avoided several crashes due to other drivers luckily getting out of his way.

Mello was drowning his depression in alcohol again, and tonight he decided he should have something more, something that would at least for a few hours keep his mind busy, away from his pain. Physical pain was all he knew to forget mental pain. But as he got used to something, he needed more, a bit like when you start drinking beer, and then wine, whiskey, and the more you get drunk, the stronger the alcohol has to be to make you drunk.  
The first glass made him think of his previous sexual encounters. Mello wondered what he could do more than what he already did, as he became bored with sex. Nothing had the ability to stir some lust, some real lust, the one that entertain you for a whole night. Sex was just plain, uninteresting. The second glass made him look around, in case some guy would catch his eye. Nothing. The third glass made him think of Matt. Quickly followed by the fourth, fifth and sixth glasses, just so he would stop thinking. The seventh was offered by a guy that looked like a biker, not that bad looking, but he was spreading a creepy aura from all the pores of his skin. Unfortunately, that turned Mello on.  
The eighth glass was supposed to be taken to the guy's apartment. Mello was finishing the seventh glass before leaving with his freaky date.

Matt stopped in the middle of the road, in front of the glaucous bar Mello usually visited on saturday nights, leaving his door open, not even caring he was blocking the way or that his car could be stolen. Actually, he wasn't aware of it all.  
Entering the bar, his eyes scanned blankly until they stopped on a thin form dressed in black leather.  
"Mello..." Matt's eyes blinked and widened even more, if possible.  
"MELLO !!!" Matt's scream made all faces turn to him. Mello only had time to look to where the scream came from, his blood frozing in his veins, as Matt was already on him, grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him out of the bar.  
Mello followed sheepishly, shocked by what he just heard. Matt's voice had reached him to the deepest of his soul, shooting him with a fear and a despair in his tone such that Mello was mentally knocked out, wide eyed walking in Matt's tracks.

"Hey, what do you fucking think you're doing ?" asked the guy that previously sat next to Mello in the bar. He didn't seem to agree to Mello's quick departure.  
"I found that little whore first, wait your turn, I ain't gonna let my place bastard" the guy added, dangerously heading closer to Matt.  
Mello just had the time to catch the glimpse in Matt's eyes, before he got pushed behind as Matt released his hold off him. A glimpse of pure fury.  
Matt raised his fist and hit the guy straight in the throat, not caring the guy being one foot taller than him, and probably twice his weight. He hit him a second time in the jaw, and again on the temple. The guy fell on his knees, shouting in anger, then got back on his feet and tried to counter attack but Matt had already sent an uppercut followed by many, many other punches. Mello and the other people around that gathered to see the fight were astonished : Matt was knocking the guy like mad, just like if he wanted to punch him to death, his face distorted in madness. Matt's actions were so quick that the guy couldn't even defend himself, let alone hit back. David beating Goliath to death.

Mello suddenly realized that Matt _would_ kill the guy.  
He ran to Matt, caught his two arms from behind and tried to pull him. Matt turned violently and faced Mello. His mad gaze suddenly became blank. He grabbed Mello's arm again, pushing him inside the car through the driver's open door, leaving the bleeding guy on the pavement. Mello slid on the passenger's seat, not leaving his eyes off Matt.  
Matt released his hold to drive, his eyes fixated on the road again, without a blink, heading to Wammy's.

Once there, Matt's hand was around Mello's arm again, pulling him out of the car and heading inside Wammy's then upstairs, to their room. He slam the door shut and suddenly let himself fall on the floor, dragging Mello with him as he still had a hold on him.  
"Matt, you're hurting me" Mello said, feeling pins and needles in his arm, a blueish bruise starting to show around the place Matt's hand was locked.  
Matt let Mello's arm go even if he didn't seem to have registered Mello's complaint. Actually, he only let it go to pull Mello in an embrace one second later, desperately clutching to Mello's neck, resting his head on his shoulder, starting to rock back and forth.

"Come back Mello, you're not a whore, come back, don't go out tonight, I need you in one piece, I need you, I just need you..."  
Mello's eyes opened wide in shock. Did he really hear these words ? Matt... needed him ? He forced himself not to believe what he wanted to believe, he would go mad if he mistook Matt's words.  
"He needs me as a friend, that's it" Mello said to himself. "Yes, that must be it, he's just scared because of what happened with B... ok, what do I do now ?" Truth is, he didn't want to do anything, being there in Matt's arms was all he ever dreamt of, and he wanted to make this last as long as possible.  
Mello was starting to feel sleepy, being rocked back and forth like in a cradle and considering the amount of alcohol he drunk that night. He slowly fell asleep in Matt's arms... "Come back Mello, I need you..."

Mello woke up, his body aching due to the position he had slept in, remembering slowly what happened the night before. Matt was still asleep, in the same position as when he fell on his knees. Mello tried to move without waking Matt, slowly taking Matt's arms off of him, to let them rest on Matt's knees. Doing so, he noticed the bruises and cuts on Matt's hands, and he felt the need to kiss the harm away. He felt guilty.  
Matt woke up at the feeling, slowly lifting his head to look at where his hands were. The blood that stained his hands had stained Mello's hands and lips too.  
"MELLO !!!"

Mello jerked back in surprise.  
"MELLO, YOU'RE HURT !!!"  
"No Matt, this is..."  
In an instant, Matt's lips crashed on Mello's. Mello fell backward, Matt following him on the floor, kissing him passionately, deepening the kiss while he desperately held Mello's face in his palms. Mello mumbling under his lips that it was not his blood, Matt suddenly broke the kiss, rushing back, his mind racing through all the events from past months : the messages, Mello almost dead, B, eyes, shots, the hospital, the bar, the guy on the pavement, Mello with blood on his lips...  
Matt had just came back to this world, the shock of thinking Mello was hurt seemed to have been hard enough to wake his blurry mind, and yet a feeling of horror, guilt and sadness ran through his veins as he realized he had kissed Mello, killed a man, almost killed another, and that whatever he would do, Mello would never stop his nights' wanders, and that he had to accept he was not important enough to influence Mello on that point or know what was wrong for him to do that, he just felt like he was intruding Mello's life.

"Mello..." Matt started, trembling, knowing that he would probably regret what he was about to say, yet he would say it, his heart was almost there in pieces on the floor, it didn't matter anymore if someone stepped on it to reduce it to dust.  
He breathed heavily, looking at the beauty facing him before looking back at the floor, ashamed.  
"Matt..." Mello whispered, his hand raising to touch Matt's cheek, falling down as Matt replied.  
"Mello, let me say what I have to say, I'll never find the courage to talk again... Mello, I'm sorry, I already was just a boring no life gamer with no experience, and I understood already that I had no chance with you... please forgive me... it drives me mad to think of someone harming you, but now I think I'm going insane, I became a murderer Mello ! I'm sorry, I forced a kiss on you, please, I don't want you to believe I wanted to force you, I will never harm you... I wanted to protect you from dirty people, but I'm even dirtier, I'm sorry I stained you with my blood, a murderer's blood... Mello I don't even deserve to ask you to forgive me... I will leave today, I think it's better this way, I already went too far and I don't want to make mistakes again... I'll leave you in peace and I will never interfere in your life anymore... but... it was just... because I love you..." Matt was crying, feeling life leaving him as he made his decision to stay away from Mello forever.

Mello was stunned. Matt loves him ?! MATT LOVES HIM !  
But to his surprise, Matt had already stood up and was leaving. Mello followed him only to see Matt lock himself in the library. Mello knocked.  
"Matt ? Let me in please... Matt ? What are you doing ? Won't you even let me tell you what I think of what you said ? … Matt, open this fucking door !" Mello was going crazy with the need of holding Matt and tell him that he loved him too.  
The sound of books falling on the floor. A metallic sound followed by some electronic lock being tortured.  
Thoughts of horror rushed through Mello's mind: death note in a box, in the library, locked, Matt who was the one who set the electronic lock due to his skills so he knew how to open it. "Oh fuck no, MATT !"  
Mello began smashing the door, mad with anxiety, Matt wasn't doing that, Matt couldn't do that !  
The door cracked open, Mello jumped on the desk, pushing away death note, pen, pulling Matt in his arms before pushing him back in his chair, jerking off the desk to pick the death note up : Mail Jee...

Mello almost passed out at this sight. But hopefully it was not too late, Matt didn't have time to complete his real name...

"Matt you stupid jerk !" spat Mello, holding Matt with both hands by the collar "you bastard ! How dare you !" Mello wasn't even aware of the tears rolling on his cheeks "I almost lost you just when you told me what I've wanted to hear from you for so long ! Shit, Matt ! Your only mistake was to think you weren't worth of me ! Why would I forgive you anything when I'm the one to blame ? You did nothing wrong ! You saved me, you were always there for me, and you ask for forgiveness when I'm the one who should ! And you're not dirty, you're the one that took me away from dirtiness, and your blood was only the proof of the way you protected me, so never say again that you stained me ! Matt, you're so pure, how could you stain me when you acted like my guardian angel ?"  
Matt lifted his head, at last daring to look into Mello's eyes.

"Wanna see how much you forced a kiss on me ?" whispered Mello before gently covering Matt's mouth with his. His hands wandered from Matt's collar to his hair, holding him close, and when Matt let a soft moan, Mello deepened the kiss, his tongue eagerly stroking Matt's, who was holding Mello's waist tight like he would never let him go anymore.  
Matt broke the kiss. "Mello, do you mean we went through all that just because we couldn't confess our feelings to the other ?"  
"I'm afraid so, Matt... but the only regret I will have is that you didn't come with a rose between your teeth when you came to save me" joked Mello.  
"Why would I offer you a rose when you're the most beautiful flower on earth, Mello ?..." Matt whispered, looking at Mello with so much love that Mello almost fainted. "Although the one that has the most thorns" teased Matt.  
Mello blushed, feeling totally limp in Matt's arms, that held him even tighter, as if he wanted to make Mello fit in his own body so they would make only one...

None of them wanted to end this embrace, and that's how L and Light found them hours later, Matt in the chair, Mello sat on his thighs one leg on each side of Matt, Matt breathing Mello's scent, nested in his neck, while hugging him and stroking his back, and Mello gently playing with Matt's messy hair, his chin resting on Matt's head, eyes closed.  
L and Light stared at the scene, and Light reached for L's hand, squeezing it gently, before whispering to his ear "I think we don't have to worry for those two anymore, and something tells me we won't have the exclusivity of true love in this house anymore"  
L smiled tenderly to Light. Both were filled with joy because of what they were seeing, the scene was touching, and L and Light more than anyone understood the sacred moment Matt and Mello were sharing.

"Hum, we should probably throw heart confettis and white doves, don't you think so Light ?" said L loud enough to stir the two lovers from their daydream.  
"Fuck off, L, and close the door behind you, thank you" spat Mello, half smiling at them, his middle finger raised toward them.  
"Good ol' Mello is back" Light sighed  
"Yes, but he's far less convincing with this lovey dovey look in his eyes" L laughed, ignoring Mello's tongue stuck at him and Matt's smirk.

A few moments later, Mello and Matt finally moved from their positions, hunger being back now that depression and sadness flew away. Mello made sure to rip the page where Matt started to write his name from the death note, burning it to reduce everything that could have taken Matt away from him to ashes.  
That's only when Mello looked back at Matt that he realized Matt's hands needed care.  
Mello dragged Matt by the wrist to the kitchen, certain to find Watari there. Watari provided Mello with everything needed, and as they both sat at the kitchen's table, Watari left discreetly, a smile forming in his eyes.  
"I really thought you would kill him, as big as he was" Mello said, quietly, while washing the cuts on Matt's hands.  
"Actually, that's what I wanted to do..." Matt replied, blushing in shame.  
"My boyfriend is the strongest !" Mello grinned.  
"Boyfriend ?" Matt repeated, his face and look all lit up at that word.  
"You wouldn't want me to call you my girlfriend, would you ?" Mello teased, knowing what Matt was meaning. Mello was making it official, and he could see by Matt's sudden light in the eyes that he was as happy as himself.  
"Who's playing the nurse right now, tell me, Mello ?" Matt giggled.  
"I should put that bandage on your mouth, you fucking girlfriend of mine !" Mello laughed out loud.  
"What about putting your lips there instead ?" Matt purred, pulling Mello closer, for a kiss that was so sensual that even Mello blushed...

* * *

Note : _I'll end this chapter here, but oh oh oh, when will the sex part arrive ? Maybe just after that kiss, who knows ? Naaaa, too easy again ! Like if I would throw lemons at you so fast ! Drama is not over yet, what did you believe ? XD  
Just wanted to add some romance here because to my opinion, they needed it ! Poor Mello and Matt, that was cruel to __make them suffer so much !  
Review please !  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note : **Ok, last chapter was not the best one, I think I really fucked it up. Sorry !  
I hope you'll like this one ! Less action, because some things need to be set in place first !_

_

* * *

_The day had been long, Matt could feel that his recovery was taking the best of his energy, and he slowly fell asleep after showering, laid on his belly on the bed. Mello smirked when he himself got out of the shower, and saw Matt sleeping with his goggles tangled in his hair. He slowly took them off, trying not to wake the redhead.  
"Damn, I should have joined him in the shower, he wouldn't be asleep now, for sure" Mello grinned, knowing that himself was dead tired and that it was better to get a good sleep now. He would have all the time to … "Oh shit, now wasn't the time to think about that..." Mello sighed, feeling his growing erection that would have to wait.  
He slipped under the covers, clutching his arm around Matt's waist, trying to get as close as he could, this bed was a bit small for two, he thought, but there was no way he would sleep in the other bed.  
He had put pyjamas pants, aware that Matt had put Pyjamas too, and that he was a bit shy with Mello.  
Mello didn't want to hurry anything, preferring Matt to do the first move, so anything that had to happen would happen without Mello feeling he was forcing anything. Matt would probably want to please him, if Mello started something, even if he felt uncomfortable with the idea, so Mello would keep his lust caged for the moment, even if the beast was roaring to be set free.  
He breathed deeply, filling his lungs with Matt's scent, a mix of that grapefruit shower gel he used (and as far as Mello could remember, he had always used the same, causing Mello to stop at the fruits' aisle in any supermarket he went for his chocolate cravings, to smell the grapefruits) and cigarette. Matt mumbled a "goodnight Mello-chan" before diving back in a deep sleep. Mello-chan ? Wow, that sounded quite girly... but Mello fell asleep anyway, a happy smile on his lips.

Muffled voices were coming from the hallway, slowly waking Mello. He tried to concentrate so he would hear what the growing conversation was, the sound coming closer. The door of the bedroom opened slightly after a soft knock, L peeking inside to see if nothing embarrassing would prevent him to open it fully, then he entered, Light and Near waiting at the entrance.  
Mello stiffened at L's worried look.  
"Something wrong ?" Mello yawned.  
"It concerns Matt beating someone to death yesterday" L stated, trying to sound less anxious than he was.  
Mello almost fell off the bed from the surprise, forgetting he had not much room.  
"We need to wake him up, I could arrange a meeting with the therapist that followed Matt during his nervous breakdown, the victim's brother and attorneys, they will be here in half an hour." L whispered.  
"You mean the guy is dead ?" Mello gasped.

"Yes... it's not going to be easy for Matt, but I'll do my best to back him up, although we have a big problem to take in count : the man he beat to death was the older son of a Mafia boss... They won't give up easily, even if, I'm sure of it, we won't have difficulties to prove that Matt had not his full mind capacities at that moment." L replied, his left hand thrust in his pocket, his right thumb raising to his mouth.  
"How did they find out ?" Mello wondered.  
"Number plate" L stated "I recently sent in jail a big part of that Mafia group, and it's none of the ones you have acquaintances with, so I'll have to play fit. The case has immediately been brought to the medias by the father, he had to make sure I could not back Matt up to the full extent of my power. Now that the medias have a hand on the topic, a big part of my possibilities are reduced, unfortunately. I can hurry things but I can't go against justice, as I am justice myself. If it was only about injuring someone, I wouldn't have any problem, even with a Mafia group, but we're talking about murder, and there were a lot of witnesses..."  
"Ok, I'll wake him up, we'll be downstairs in twenty minutes" Mello sighed.

"Matt... wake up sweetie" Mello murmured, placing little kisses on Matt's neck. Matt turned to face Mello, the smile forming on his lips immediately fading at the view of Mello's anxious face.  
"What's wrong ?" Matt asked, sitting while trying to read Mello's expression.  
"Hem... the guy from yesterday... he died and..."  
"WHAT ??! OH NO NO NO NO !!" Matt screamed, jerking off the bed in shock.  
Mello immediately stood up and pulled Matt in his arms, trying to calm him down, knowing it would be difficult as himself was a bit shaky.  
"Shhh... don't worry, please, I'm here, I won't let anyone take you away from me, we are all here, L can do everything, it's ok..." Mello said in the most reassuring tone he could. He knew it wouldn't be so simple, but it was driving him mad that Matt would be suffering again. "We need to meet L and some attorneys in a few moments... I'll be with you, I promise you I'll be at your side..."  
Matt suddenly lifted his head and looking straight in Mello's eyes, said with a firm voice, a smile on his lips "I'll be ok Mello, don't worry, I'm not happy I killed a guy, but I know that I wouldn't hesitate to do it again to protect you, so whatever happens, I don't have regrets." He sealed what sounded like a promise with a kiss on a stunned Mello, and quickly washed and dressed. Mello did the same and they headed downstairs to join L and the others, Mello glancing regularly at Matt, his belly getting some funny butterflies that had nothing to do with hunger. The situation was bad and all he could think was how sexy Matt looked with that self assurance he never showed before, but still... he had freaked out to the news and then he had become so calm, so rational...

Matt was standing between L's desk and the sofa, showing no emotion except that self assured look that didn't leave him when he entered L's office. L was in another room, preserving his visual identity, and Mello sat on the sofa. Light arrived a few seconds later with the attorneys and the family of the victim, Mr Benton and his younger son.  
None of them greeted the present persons, Mr Benton immediately spitting "So, which one is the murdered ?" with a tone charged in disdain. "I can't believe you managed to keep him here during the lawsuit, if it was me, he would be wallowing in jail already like the killer he is !"  
"This is not about you here, Mr Benton, so I'd suggest you stop calling names without proves" L threw, coldly, greatly angered by his adversaries' lack of respect, his voice raising from the laptop set on the desk, altered for it to be unrecognizable.  
"Do you know who I am ?" Benton raged.  
"I think you only forgot who I am myself, Mr Benton" L answered, his tone totally blank, causing Benton to shiver, starting to feel that threatening aura L could spread with his emotionless speech in an instant.  
L could see the whole scene through his own laptop, and he was grateful that Light was by Matt and Mello's side, as himself couldn't.  
L started the meeting by stating the charges retained against Matt, and describing the procedure.  
There was no doubt the witnesses would denounce Matt as the killer, and Mello as the person who was with him.  
L would play on the fact that Matt first was not responsible of his acts at that moment, then that when him and Mello left the victim, he was still alive and no one offered help, leaving him to die on the pavement, and third, that it was only self defense. In any lawsuit, all this would be more than enough to solve the case and for Matt to be free, but Benton was a caïd, and was known to hate to lose. The most difficult was to get Matt free with Benton's agreement, otherwise, Matt's head would be rewarded as soon as he would put a foot outside of Wammy's.  
Offering money was not an option, Benton didn't need any, and it was his son, after all. Even if the circumstances were not against Matt, a father being blinded by the loss of his child could be deadly, especially when he usually already was for lesser reasons. L, for the first time, was clueless. Or at least, he needed more time to think.  
He was astonished by Matt's behaviour, who was polite, self assured and obviously ready to face the events. Mello was agitated, and kind of pissed off, but he kept quiet, only replying to the questions he got asked by the attorneys.  
All went smooth, to L's relief. Matt would stay at Wammy's during the lawsuit, L had been intransigent about that point. The rest would be deliberated between L and the attorneys later, L assuring Matt's defense, now that Matt and Mello had been heard about their version of the scene. Another meeting would take place later with the witnesses, L and the lawyers, and only after that, all would be brought to the court.

Matt and Mello got back to their room after the meeting, not daring to utter a word, both uneasy with the situation, anxious with the issue. All they could do was wait, but even with L's power, they would have to wait two days for the judgement to be made. Without L, it would have taken months, so they were grateful anyway.  
"Matt ?" Mello tried to get his lover's attention.  
"Yes ?" Matt softly kissed Mello's cheek.  
"I love it when you act tough" Mello grinned.  
"I act tough ?" Matt repeated.  
"You seem to take all this pretty well, and I wish I was as calm as you are" Mello sighed.  
Matt pulled Mello's face closer to his, their lips almost touching.  
"I would sit calmly in the electric chair if it was for you".  
Mello's eyed widened, and Matt got sent to the floor after rolling over the bed by Mello's fist right in his jaw.  
"You fucking stupid jerk, don't tell things like this !" Mello cried, standing stiff, all his body shaking "You don't know how it feels to hear you say that ! I should kill you for that !" he growled.  
"I think you already started the job" Matt whimpered, getting painfully back on his feet, rubbing his jaw.

Mello stepped on the bed, standing on his knees, and grabbed Matt who was standing on the other side, beginning to kiss him feverishly, almost biting Matt's lips.  
Matt broke the kiss, gasping for air, looking into Mello's bright eyes : tears were rolling slowly down his cheeks.  
Matt, with the tip of his tongue, licked the trace of a tear on Mello's left cheek, up to his eye, deposited a soft kiss at the external corner of his eye, and repeated the same action on the right cheek and eye, ending with a kiss on Mello's forehead, that slowly slipped down his nose to crash on his lips.  
"I'm sorry" Mello mumbled.  
"Don't be" Matt whispered, deepening the kiss.

The day after, late in the evening, Mello and Matt were having some fresh air in Wammy's courtyard, just in front of the house. Matt was smoking, his free hand on Mello's shoulders, Mello chewing on his usual chocolate bar, his free hand on Matt's thigh.  
L appeared, his face even paler than usual. The two lovers immediately knew that something was wrong with Matt's case.  
Benton had made his way with corrupting Matt's therapist, and he had falsified the medical files related to the case, stating that Matt was aware of his actions the night he beat the victim to death.  
Worst than that, proves were created as to show that the guy was dead before Matt and Mello left.  
"I'm sorry Matt, I'll do my best to get you out of this mess..." L tried to reassure him. But Matt knew there was nothing L could do if the real proves had been erased. Benton had made the necessary threats to ensure his victory in sending Matt in jail.

Matt had fallen asleep around 2am, after a long talk with Mello, who did his best to calm him down. But Mello couldn't find sleep, a plan forming in his mind. Turning things over and over for the best option, he finally got up discreetly without waking Matt, got dressed, briefly came in the library to pick something he would need and silently slipped out of Wammy's.  
Starting his black Honda once he was far enough for no one to hear the sound of the engine, he put his helmet on and headed downtown.

* * *

_**Note :** The "grapefruit shower gel" I'm referring to, in case you're interested in such things, is Happy Hippy by Lush (lush dot co dot uk), oh my dog I'm so addicted to that brand that I even insinuate it in a fic. Shoot me.  
Did you like this chapter ?  
Did you like the description of the crime case ?  
Did you like the romantic parts ?  
At the end, when Mello rides his motorbike, just listen to Mello's theme from Death Note's soundtrack !_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note **: Ok, I'm not good at crime stuff and all, sorry Sora ! You were right, I should have paid more attention !  
I'm not even sure this chapter is more plausible, but well, L can do everything ! (Lame excuse, I know, I know XD)  
Enjoy and review please !_

_

* * *

_The stream of lights grew brighter as Mello reached one of the less welcoming part of the center. Parking his engine, he got rid of his helmet and gloves, and reached for something in his right pocket. Making sure to use only his left hand, he entered the bar in front of which he just stopped, quickly looked around and headed to his target. The tall form behind him had confirmed earlier that his means would work.  
Mello may not have L's power, but he knew how things worked and where people hung out when it came to the Mafia, particularly for those branches he didn't work with. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, as usual.  
And as a dancing queen on that scene, he was totally aware that all was about intimidation, threats and who would be feared the most. You sometimes didn't need to kill to be respected, you just had to make believe you _could, _anytime, anywhere. And as most of those power-thirsty bastards were scared to end up in a dark corner, throat open or head shot, Mello would play the game right now. That was Matt's only chance, L's look some hours ago told him all he needed to know : Matt had close to zero chances to avoid jail.

Mello pulled his right hand off his pocket, and lightly touched the hand of the man he just sat with, this one's head swiftly turning to see who dared touch him.  
"Hey Benton" Mello grinned evilly to the younger Benton son, slightly amused by the man's eyes going wide as plates when he saw the tall black shinigami behind Mello. Ryuk was quite entertained by the events and, understanding what Mello had planned, decided to play his part. His face turned to a devilish expression, causing Benton to start shaking.  
"Get me to your daddy and my friend there will refrain from harming you" Mello whispered, obviously making fun of Benton that hadn't move a finger or uttered a word, totally frozen by the sight of Ryuk stepping from one foot to another, excited.

Benton walked out of the bar, followed by Mello and Ryuk, and drove them to another part of the city. He stopped in the courtyard of a big house, Mello parking his Honda just in front of the huge wooden door. The building was a cosy mansion, more than certainly Benton's main residency. Benton junior lead Mello through corridors, stopping in front of a room, and knocked.  
A tall guard opened, letting a cloud of smoke filter through the entrance, and seeing it was his boss's son, he let him in without questioning, although he sent a cold glance at the stranger with him. The room was a luxury kind of boudoir, several men Mello recognized to be Benton's right hand and other high ranked caïds were playing chess or cards while drinking expensive alcohols. Some girls were part of the entertainment, one that was certainly jailbait was hanging at Benton senior's neck, giggling stupidly.  
Benton senior jerked out of his armchair, pushing the girl aside.  
"What are you doing here, you fucking fag ?!" he barked.

Immediately, all guards and men were on Mello, who suddenly pulled his right hand from his pocket, spreading the ashes he had kept in his leather jacket, the ones from the page of the death note he burnt, when Matt had almost written his name in it. No one saw the dusty substance fly all over, but they did see Ryuk standing his back on the door, grinning in anticipation, quite proud of Mello's move.  
Mello couldn't get his hands on the death note, the security had been reinforced after Matt's suicidal trial, and he needed a way to touch several persons at the same time for his plan to work, so the ashes came to his mind when he was still in bed with Matt. But it's only when he touched the ashes that he had confirmation it would work, when Ryuk suddenly went through the library's wall and followed him out of Wammy's to downtown Winchester.

All guns shot their load at Ryuk, the door suddenly falling in pieces behind him, while he flew closer to the group of men. Mello freaked out at that moment because he was almost shot in the flow, but he managed to keep a calm expression, relieved now that all guns were empty.

"Ok, gentlemen, let me introduce you my friend shinigami here, now that you greeted him so warmly" Mello's smirk turned to a cold deadly expression "He came to make sure that our friend, Mr Jeevas, would be free of any charges first hour tomorrow, because of course, you wouldn't want to piss off Mr Jeevas, me, L or anyone at Wammy's and have to deal with our personal guard, would you ?"  
"What the hell ??" Benton's voice was trembling, his son was crying, knees on the floor, and the rest of the men were in various states of shock, not daring to make a move.  
"Oh... I like that, I really like that..." Ryuk jubilated, flying all over the place, this Mello was definitely fun to hang out with.  
"What does he mean ?" Benton was afraid he was starting to understand.  
"He means your lives are in the palm of his hand and it's up to my friends or me to have his fingers close in" Mello threatened, his gaze poisonous, while he prayed internally for Ryuk to keep his mouth shut about the lie he just uttered.  
"Father, please ! Give him what he wants !" Benton junior was peeing in his pants, to Mello's great pleasure.  
"I'll make arrangements in a few hours, but get out of here you freaks" Benton senior whispered, falling back in his armchair "And you, stop blubbering like a chick !" he spat to his son, wiping his sweaty forehead.

Once outside, Mello let out a deep sigh. It had worked, Ryuk had been perfect although Mello feared more than once that he would ruin everything, but it could have been worse if he had exposed his plan to the shinigami, who acted a lot on surprise and entertainment. It had been best to let him discover things as they went, as Ryuk could be more than uncooperative if he was bored.  
"You're nice, I like ya, ya know" Ryuk exulted "Can I have an apple now ?"  
"I"ll get you apples everyday for the help you provided tonight, Ryuk" Mello thanked him.  
"Ya know I can't kill any o'them, right ?" Ryuk whispered, afraid to see his promised apples run away.  
"I know, but they don't know" Mello winked.  
"Just wanted to make sure" the shinigami smirked.  
Helmet in place, Mello moved off, hoping Matt didn't wake up.

It was 4am when Mello was back in the bedroom, Matt was still asleep, obviously unaware of Mello's little trip.  
Mello undressed quickly and slid under the sheets, eager to feel Matt's warm body.  
He fell asleep in a few minutes, his mind free of worries.

Light rushed in Matt and Mello's bedroom early in the morning, not even waiting a reply to his knock on the door.  
"Wake up ! Matt ! Mello ! I have something to tell you !" Light shouted happily while stirring them from their sleep.  
"Huh ? What ?" Matt mumbled.  
"Light-kun, go on, tell us" Mello replied, his senses had come back in a second, knowing Light would give the good news related to his nightly visit, impatient to see Matt relieved.  
"Benton called a few minutes ago, saying he would not make any difficulties, that he would put everything as it was before he stepped in and let everything in L's hands for Matt to be set free of any indictment, so he could tell his scarecrow to keep quiet. That's pure nonsense and he didn't say much more, so who knows what made him change his mind, but L's working on the case and except a few details, we can say that you can breathe now Matt, everything's over" Light explained.  
Matt jumped out of the bed, dragging Mello downstairs to L's office. L smiled at Matt's happy face, but he never expected Matt to hug him.  
"Hey, don't make me jealous" Mello chuckled.  
"I suggest you get dressed next time you rush here" L smirked, a half naked Mello standing in front of him.  
Both lovers headed upstairs, quickly showered and joined everyone for breakfast, that they would have all together for once.  
It's only when Ryuk appeared, evidently turning around Mello, who gave him several apples, that L pulled a face.  
Mello was not the kind to give something for free, and Ryuk had clearly expected something from him. And Ryuk did look like a scarecrow... L crossed Mello's eyes at that moment, there was no need for words as to what happened, Mello could see L had figured it out already. L unusually winked at Mello, who had his index on his lips, and got back to his coffee cup, adding some more sugar.  
Mello's silence sign didn't get unseen, Matt would have to have a talk with Mello later...

After breakfast, Matt offered Mello a trip to the shopping area, there were some new games Matt wanted and he thought that dragging Mello for a drink in a pub would be a good occasion for a talk. More than that, he needed a break. He was not the kind to appreciate crowded places or even going outside, but the past events got the best of him and he wanted Mello for himself, and, he had to admit it, he was quite proud of the sexy thing he had as a boyfriend that a little show off would be nice.  
Mello, although surprised by Matt's unusual request, jumped in the car, delighted. Was that officially a date ? Seemed so !

They walked side by side to the video games store, feeling quite awkward. Matt didn't know if Mello would be pissed off if he took his hand so he didn't dare trying.  
"Matt, how much time do you need to buy your stuff ?" Mello complained for the second time in fifteen minutes. Matt smiled at the impatient capricious blonde, he was finding Mello's tantrums adorable.  
"What ?" Mello hissed.  
"You're cute" Matt whispered, for only Mello to hear, because if anyone else heard that, Matt could start counting his teeth.  
It had the merit of silencing Mello, that stared Matt with wide eyes.  
Mello was impatient, cynical, aggressive, easily pissed off, but Matt had the ability to turn Mello into a schoolgirl at her first romantic date with that kind of words. Not that Mello was easily influenced, but Matt always said that kind of stuff in the most natural and candid way that Mello melted.

Once out of the store, Matt, happy with his purchases, automatically took Mello's hand, in such a natural way that Mello didn't even realize immediately. But he wouldn't have taken his hand away anyway, he was happy Matt did the move.  
Actually, he liked it a lot. What he liked less, however, was the look of horror they got from some people. He glared back, daggers in the eyes, and slipped his arm around Matt's waist. Matt almost started, and understanding Mello's reason for such an attention, slid his arm around Mello's shoulders, smirking.

A little further, Mello's nose was teased by scents of fruits and sweets, something he already smelled somewhere. Matt drew him to a cosmetics store, to Mello's surprise.  
"No way, I'm not a chick".  
"Mello, I promise you will like it !" Matt grinned "Do you remember these products I got you some time ago when you complained your skin was itchy because you wear leather ?".  
"Yeah, you took me for a barbie girl, and I still have to make you pay for that"  
"As if you didn't like them, I know you used them, I could smell it on you" Matt giggled.  
"I smelled like a chick" Mello sulked.  
"They have chocolate stuff" Matt winked.  
Matt won easily with that statement.  
"Can you eat it ?" Mello asked.  
"No, it's a bubble bar, you put it in your bath"  
"Chocolate bath ? I have to try that." Mello drooled.  
"Ok, let's get one" Matt replied, hands already filled with various items, laughing at the sight of Mello, all in black leather, in the middle of that pinky fluffy store.  
"Hey, that's your grapefruit stuff ? Mello asked.  
"Yes, I always use this one"  
"I know..."  
"You don't like it ?"  
"I love it" Mello replied, looking Matt straight in the eyes, his words meaning much much more...

Mello chose the pub, it was the less Matt could do after dragging the blond "that was not a chick" in such a store.  
They sat in a corner, close to a window and ordered some beer.  
Once they got served, Matt leaned a bit over the table, catching Mello's hand.  
"So, I think you have something to tell me" Matt said softly, he didn't want to sound angry, because he was not, he was just anxious Mello did something dangerous.  
"What do you mean ?"  
"I mean Ryuk won't tell me, but I thought you wouldn't hide anything to me..." Matt kissed Mello's palm.  
"Promise me you won't freak out or get mad first" Mello replied, knowing it was impossible to find excuses now, he didn't want to lie to Matt.  
"I promise".  
Mello explained briefly what happened the previous night, omitting deliberately the gunshots part.  
Matt stayed silent a few seconds, then stood up, caught Mello's face in his palms and kissed him so deeply, bent over the table that the barmaid came and asked him to behave.  
Mello chuckled, but he was deeply touched by Matt's reaction.  
"So, was it an official date ?" Mello asked.  
"Kinda" Matt smirked "But it's not over yet".  
"Did you plan something ?" Mello was getting curious.  
"Well, first I thought I would bring you to a cheap hotel and fuck you brains out but the backseat of my car will be good enough" Matt said, trying to sound serious.  
Mello kicked him under the table. "You really think I'm that easy ? You sound like a fuck machine"  
And it turns me on, he mentally added.  
"No, I just think you wouldn't resist my sex appeal" Matt teased.  
"True" Mello suddenly got serious "And you know what ? I still didn't figure out how you can be both so clumsy and innocent and so fucking self assured and dominant the second after, and it's really starting to make me want to rape you".  
Matt almost choked with his beer.  
"I won't do it, anyway, I'll wait for your move, Matt" Mello ensured with a wink, trying to make it clear that he would not force things and that Matt had to be the one to initiate things. He knew that all self assured that he was, Matt was still waiting behind a silver lining when it came to sex.  
"Matt, excuse the question, but, are you a virgin ?" Mello asked, not sure if that was the right place, time and way to ask such a question...

* * *

_**Note :** Ahaha XD Couldn't help it, I had to stop my chapter there, that was so tempting !  
So, what do you think Matt will answer ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note :** Ok, I'm going to start squeezing lemons, just so you're warned !  
Sorry I didn't update yesterday, too busy !_

_

* * *

_Mello had never seen Matt date anyone, he could be wrong as Matt left Wammy's some months ago to live on his own and he didn't have an eye on him everyday, but still... Matt's attitude revealed a lot.  
"No, I'm not" Matt replied, uneasy.  
Mello's fantasy of being Matt's first time turned to dust.  
"I would have bet you are" Mello smirked. "Who was it ? Someone from Wammy's ?"  
"You're way too curious blondie"  
"Tell me, I wanna know who stole your first time from me"  
"As if you've waited yourself" Matt stated.  
"Doesn't mean I'm not taking it seriously" Mello's voice became softer.  
"It was with H..."  
"Huh ? That jerk ?" Mello opened wide eyes.  
"I wanted to know why you liked him so much..."  
"Matt, you're freaky, I never liked him, I was just trying to make you jealous"  
"Well, kinda worked..."  
"How long did it last ? I mean, the relationship" Mello inquired.  
"Two weeks, but I dumped him when I understood it was quite insane to think of you while I was taking him" Matt explained "And my reasons to date him were quite stupid as you dumped him earlier, meant you didn't like him that much..."  
"You thought of me while fucking another guy ? You're really freaky y'know !" Mello laughed "Hey, _you_ fucked him ? God, H was the biggest dominant I've ever met, how did you do that ?"  
"Dunno, it just happened" Matt raised his shoulders.  
Mello started to feel the funny butterflies in his stomach again. He reached for Matt's hand over the table.  
"But then, Matt, do I scare you or something ? Because I always have the impression that you're really shy with me, like you don't like to be naked in front of me or you stiffen when I begin to touch you more intimately... that's why I thought you were a virgin actually" Mello said, his fingers tracing little circles on the back of Matt's hand.  
"Well... I guess you'll bug me until I tell you so I don't have a choice, do I ?" Matt sighed.  
"Exactly" Mello grinned.  
"Anyway, it's better we talk about that now, maybe I'll stop torturing myself with these thoughts after that" Matt started. "It's you Mello, I mean, it has always been you, you're my biggest fantasy, and I am afraid I ruin it all because you are far more experienced than I am, and I know I can't bring you what you're used to... you can't expect from me to whip you or cut you, or to do anything like that, I _can't_ hurt you even if you ask me to..."  
"Hey Matt, stop that ok ?" Mello cut. "I do hope it's not a question of fucking between you and me" He got closer from Matt, leaning over the table to whisper in his ear : "It's about making love...". His lips softly caressed Matt's earlobe. "And if you don't stop worrying about that, I may be the one who whips you" He finished with a blink to a blushing Matt.

The sun was setting when they left the pub.  
"Mello, would you like to come live with me at my apartment ?" Matt asked shyly.  
He wanted Mello all for himself, he didn't want to depend on Wammy's, and he wanted them to live as a couple.  
"Matt, whatever you want" Mello put his arms around Matt's neck, beginning to nuzzle his cheek.  
"Not whatever I want, do you want it, I mean, really, as a couple ?"  
"Only if we get married first, otherwise my mum will kill me, no sex before marriage she said" Mello giggled.  
"Well, you should be dead already honey" Matt sighed.  
"Matt, I want to live with you, it would break my heart to wake up without you by my side every morning" Mello punctuated his last word with a soft kiss on Matt's lips.

The following days were pretty busy with the lawsuit, Matt being judged innocent due to his mental issues at that moment and the fact it was stated as self defense. Then Mello's moving in Matt's apartment had to be prepared, and lazy Mello strangely was a busy bee packing, while Matt tried to get his apartment clean after so much time uninhabited, and made some place in the various closets.  
He also prepared a surprise for the evening, Mello would move in as soon as he finished packing, and knowing Mello, it wouldn't be long, he didn't bother sorting his stuff, he just threw everything as it came into cardboard boxes.

The door ring announced Mello was there, Watari drove him along with Light and Near to help.  
The boxes were quickly brought upstairs, Matt making sure Mello would be discharging the car so he wouldn't enter in the apartment immediately, that would ruin the surprise.  
Light, Near and Matt piled the boxes along the main room's wall, and chuckled as they saw the surprise, or at least a part of it.  
"That's sooooo romantic Matt" Light teased him "You're quite a good housewife !"  
"Get lost Light" Matt smirked. Near giggled behind.  
They left, heading back to Wammy's with Watari, while Matt let Mello enter in the apartment.  
Mello discovered the part of the surprise he could see : the low table placed in front of the sofa was covered with a red silky cloth, and Matt had written "Welcome home Mello" on it with heart shaped chocolates.  
"Matt, y'know what ? Marry me !" Mello joked, obviously touched.  
"Well..." Matt pulled a small blue velveteen box from his jeans pocket "I was about to ask you the same".  
Mello's mouth fell open in front of the golden ring Matt was offering him.  
"Matt... shit I'm speechless" Mello uttered with difficulty, while Matt put the ring on his finger.  
"So, Mihael Keehl, do you wanna spend the rest of your life with a freaky no life gamer ?"  
"Fuck yes, I love you" Mello whispered, leaning in a fiery kiss while the butterflies were inviting hundreds of their friends in his stomach.  
"Great, I was afraid you'd want me to ask your hand to Watari" Matt grinned.  
"Could've been funny" Mello replied, nuzzling Matt's neck.  
"So, welcome home Mrs Jeevas" Matt teased, getting a bite a few second later, from said Mrs Jeevas.  
"Now that all your stuff is here, what about a chocolate bath ?" Matt led Mello to the bathroom, where he had lit candles, and he began to fill the bathtub, adding the chocolate bubble bar they had bought some days ago.  
While the water ran, Matt started to unzip Mello's top, almost breathless when he touched his bare chest. He had wanted that for so long, and he was not afraid anymore. Mello said hello to the butterflies again, feeling his leather pants get tight in a certain place.

The way Matt was undressing Mello was almost religious, he was worshipping every part of Mello's body, caressing him as if he wanted to verify it was not an illusion. Mello didn't move, intoxicated by a feeling he was not used to. He was stunned by Matt's touch, his mind getting dizzy with lust and, more than that, love. Matt was making him feel important, and Mello had never been treated this way. He almost felt himself like a virgin, and blushed when Matt revealed his already hard member, his leather pants falling on his ankles. He stepped out of them, Matt pulling him against him, holding him close, his face buried in Mello's neck, while he caressed his back.  
"The bathtub is almost full" Mello whispered. He knew Matt was as overwhelmed as him and he didn't want anything to go too fast, actually, he wanted to make these moments last as much as he could.  
Matt seemed to come back to reality and slowly moving away, he stopped the tap before collecting foam and blowing it to Mello's face.  
"Hey, it really smells like chocolate" Mello laughed while blowing foam to Matt's face too.  
"We should go on with our bubbles fight in the tub, before we soak the ground" Matt grinned, pulling his striped sweatshirt above his head. Mello stood there, not missing a piece of the show, anticipating the moment when Matt would at last be naked in front of him for the first time. Matt unbuttoned his jeans, and, as he was about to get rid of jeans and boxers at the same time, Mello reached the elastic waistband himself, pulling down while he lowered on his knees, and as Matt stepped out of his jeans and boxers, Mello left soft kisses on Matt's thigh as he stood again.  
Mello immersed himself in the hot chocolate flavored water, inviting Matt with a sign of the hand.

"Mmh, feels good !" Mello sighed deeply, his shoulders sore of carrying the boxes, while leaning back against Matt's chest.  
Matt, grabbing a piece of soap, started rubbing it on Mello's arms, waiting for his reaction, smirking.  
"Woa, chocolate soap !" Mello exclaimed. "I'm gonna smell like a brownie !"  
"And I hope you'll taste like a brownie as well" Matt murmured, licking the back of Mello's ear, the soap escaping from his hands in surprise.  
"Shit, I can't find the soap" Mello whimpered while rummaging the water.  
"Let me help you" Matt offered, his hands diving under the foam, obviously searching for something else.  
Matt began to caress Mello's chest, softly kissing and biting his shoulder. Mello gasped as Matt started to draw small circles on his nipples. Then his hands wandered lower, stroking Mello's inner thighs, belly, waist, conscientiously avoiding his crotch. Mello was being tortured, and as he caught Matt's smirk in a glimpse back, confirming Matt was teasing him, he abruptly grabbed Matt's hand and started stroking his own erected member, his hand encircling Matt's.  
He couldn't help but let out a deep moan at this first contact.  
Matt, freeing his hand, whispered : "Not now, Mello, be patient", his lips pecking Mello's neck.  
Mello got lost in a wave of pure lust at Matt's tone, low and husky.  
"I want every part of you to taste like chocolate" Matt added, finding back the soap and gently rubbing it on Mello's body, light as a feather on his member, to avoid making the torture worse.

Mello sighed, shivering, Matt was wavering between his shy and clumsy side and another part of him that was sexily self assured, strong and dominating and it was driving Mello mad with desire.

Once they both finished with the soap, Matt got out of the bath, reaching for a large towel, enveloping both him and Mello with it. All the candles were either completely melted or had been blown by water, letting the two lovers in the dark, trying to dry themselves while kissing passionately.  
Matt stared at Mello whose wet hair was sticking to his face. "You're gorgeous" he murmured.  
Mello didn't have the time to blush, he suddenly found himself laid his back on the bathroom carpet, Matt above him, covering his chest with kisses. He mentally noted how strong Matt was, he had lifted him with no effort and had laid him without any bluntness. Matt softly bit Mello's nipples, eliciting a moan from him. It seemed to make Matt even more eager. He started tracing lines with his tongue, from Mello's neck to his stomach, stopping a few second to bite his hips, and lowering his licks, he suddenly let his tongue run from Mello's balls to the tip of his erection. Mello gasped, entangling his fingers in Matt's hair. Matt took Mello's member in his mouth, moving his head up and down, Mello arching up in pleasure. Matt lowered a little more, reaching Mello's tight hole, and plunged his tongue inside while Mello, panting, moaned louder and louder, stopping breathing a few instants as Matt slid a finger in him.  
Pushing back on Matt's finger, Mello wanted more. Feeling Mello impatient, Matt added a second finger, then a third, while he sucked Mello's throbbing erection again.

He suddenly stopped, lifted Mello and carried him all the way to the bed.  
"I'm not having my first time with you on the floor" Matt whispered, laying Mello on the covers.  
Leaning over him, he smiled to Mello, who reached for his lips.  
"If you don't take me now I'm gonna go insane" Mello groaned in the kiss.  
"As if you weren't already..." Matt teased. Mello bit Matt's lower lips. "Please, Matt, I want you now" he begged almost painfully, all of a sudden aware that he had found something more, much more exciting than danger to arouse him. No need for whips, cuts, bruises and dirty games.  
Matt. Love. Bliss.  
That's all he would ever need now.

Feeling the bite, Matt slid all the way inside Mello, who released Matt's lower lips only to let out a loud scream of pure pleasure tainted with pain.  
"Sorry, I didn't lube..." Matt apologized.  
"I don't care... take me..." Mello panted, his fingers entwining in Matt's copper locks.  
Matt started a slow dance with Mello, both amazed by the feeling of being together this way, at last. Matt couldn't take his eyes off Mello's, his lover's look was so soft, lost in the waves of lust, his long blond hair spread like a golden hallo on the pillow. "My princess" Matt murmured.  
Mello's hands wandered on Matt's lower back, silently pleading him to go faster. Matt slid an arm under Mello's back, lifting him a bit as he rested his own weight on his other arm, and started a furious pace, pounding into Mello while their breathes became heavier.  
Mello's moans, as Matt had found the right spot in him, ended in a long groan as he came, bringing Matt along in ecstasy as his tight hole twitched around Matt's member.  
Mello shivered as Matt slid out of him. Matt laid close to him, pulling him against his chest.

"You called me princess" Mello stated.  
"Did I ?" Matt feigned ignorance, grinning.  
"I should neuter you for that" Mello threatened, half serious, half laughing.  
"You would be the first complaining if you did that" Matt smirked.  
"You get the point" Mello replied, stretching. It's only at that moment that he saw the ceiling.  
There, just above their heads, Matt had stuck little phosphorescent stars, forming "I love you Mello".  
"And I'm the princess, you said ?" Mello grinned, before crashing his lips on Matt's. He was touched by all the little attentions Matt had left in the apartment. Matt was surprising, both his personality and the way he acted were double sided, Mello didn't expect that, and he was eager to see what would life with Matt be, it promised to be _really_ fun.

"Matt ?"  
"Yes Mello ?"  
"Can I eat the chocolate hearts ?"  
"Sure, they're for you"  
Mello grabbed some of them, and placed them on Matt, from the base of his neck to his stomach. He then ate all of these, teasing Matt with his tongue each time he picked one with his lips, and arrived at Matt's growing erection, Mello grinned : "Wow, seems you're hungry too, Mister Goggles"  
"Oh my god, what's that nickname ?" Matt laughed out loud.  
Matt gasped, surprised, as Mello deepthroated him directly, his eyes keeping contact with Matt's while he sucked him eagerly.  
"Mmmello, oh, god, Mello !" Matt moaned loudly, his fingers brushing Mello's golden locks.  
Mello decided to try something, not sure what Matt's reaction would be. He quickly licked his fingers and, returning to Matt's cock, he slid one finger in Matt. Matt started in surprise, but said nothing. All Mello could hear was Matt's heavy breath. He decided after a few moments to add a second finger, Matt welcoming it with a soft groan.  
Mello scissored his fingers, willing to go as far as Matt would let him. He then added a third finger, reaching Matt's prostate at the same time, Matt shivered, a moan escaping his lips.  
Mello had actually never been the one giving, and knew Matt never received.  
He was a bit anxious as to Matt's reaction, not knowing if he could go to the end of what he began, but he went on.  
Matt's tight hole was obviously ready, but Mello was hesitating.  
Matt, in a powerful move, switched their position, Mello landing his back on the bed. Matt deepthroated Mello who was already rock hard, leaving saliva on his throbbing erection. Then he impaled himself on Mello, whose eyes widened both in shock and pleasure. Matt leaned a bit, grabbing Mello's hands, their fingers entwining over Mello's head while his hips were meeting Matt's moves.  
Mello was the first to come, his body slightly convulsing. His moans sent Matt over the edge, covering Mello's stomach with his sticky substance.  
Matt, still on top, embraced Mello tightly, sighing deeply, his head resting on Mello's shoulder.

* * *

_**Note :** I hope you liked this chapter... **please review, please please please !** I want to know what you liked/disliked, and if you expect something in the next chapters !  
References for this chapter and the previous, because I forgot :  
- chocolate bubble bar = Ma Bar  
- chocolate soap = Chox Away  
- the stuff that made Mello smell like a chick = Silky Underwears dust_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note : **Ok, time for lighter topics, just wanted to have fun with an "everyday life" between those two.  
I think that wasn't obvious, but I didn't play the seme/uke part in this fic, because in my opinion, it doesn't fit with Matt and Mello. Matt's sweeter side doesn't mean to me that he's an uke, he's (according to my own interpretation of the manga/anime) pretty self assured and on the same level as Mello. I don't know if it makes sense but it's difficult to explain. For me, they're partners in every way, equal to equal.  


* * *

_Mello woke up, feeling extremely good. Stretching his arms, he opened his eyes slowly, daylight already bathing the room. Matt's apartment was made of a main room where he had placed a bed in a corner, a couch, low table and TV in another, his computers on simple tables in a third, and table and chairs in the middle of all this. A bathroom. A kitchen. Closets. And that was all.  
Mello's eyes fell on Matt, in jeans, bare chest, his hair wet, cigarette between his lips, back to the wall, staring at him. His heart skipped a beat. Matt is hot, simply hot, he thought.  
Noticing Mello's awakening, Matt disappeared in the kitchen and came back with a cup of coffee and some chocolate pastries.  
"Good Morning sleeping beauty" Matt grinned, handing the tray to a messy and yawning Mello.  
" 'morning prince charming" Mello smirked, his smile turning into a chuckle at the thought of Matt on a white horse.  
"So, what are we supposed to do today, any request ?" Matt asked lovingly, brushing Mello's hair with his fingers.  
"Mmh, work ?" Mello wondered, his eyes focused on the tray, indecisive in front of the pastries, before eating them all.  
"No, no work, L gave us the whole week off". Matt stated.  
"Hey, since when does L allow any days off ?" Mello was surprised.  
"Since I explained to him that you would need time to put your stuff away" Matt replied, a little smile forming at the corner of his mouth, his gaze confirming the double meaning of his words.  
"Matt... how come you let me, you know, last night..." Mello began.  
"We both wanted it, right ? Who said we had to make a choice ? I mean, I know you aren't in any way submissive, neither am I, I'm sure you know that as well. Why should our relationship be based on dominance or submission ? It seems fair to deal with our relationship in the same way we're partners in work or as friends. There has never been competition between you and me, we are different, we don't have the same skills, or the same personality, we just complete each other." Matt explained, trying to make his thoughts clear.  
"Thank you... I couldn't imagine things different, actually." Mello sighed, relieved.  
Matt knew him well, very well. He wasn't fooled by Mello's previous behaviour during his night wanders, Mello had played the submissive part only because none of his partners could make him feel predatory. And oh god, Matt could do that. Mello could either melt of desire when Matt was on the self assured side, goggles on his eyes, cigarette between his lips, smirking at him, or just feel like jumping him right there when Matt was smiling shyly, looking at him like if he was a jewel and almost not daring to touch him.

"Shopping" Mello beamed, jumping out of the bed, leaving the tray in Matt's hands.  
"Again ? We already went two weeks ago !" Matt opposed, knowing Mello didn't know what "no" means.  
"I need new clothes, and maybe you could get some too" Mello teased, grinning.  
"I thought the less I had, the more you liked it" Matt smirked, aware he had lost.  
"That's not the point, actually I wonder how you'd look like in leather" Mello drooled.  
"Huh ? No way !" Matt was horrified at the thought of fitting his ass in leather. It was against his usual "don't-look-at-me" attitude in society.

"Come on Matt, you're being a pain in the ass" Mello pouted, trying to drag Matt along the shopping area.  
Matt laughed, his mind turning Mello's words out of meaning.  
"Matt, we'll see for that later" Mello smirked, catching the lustful glimpse in Matt's eyes. "But for now, try to be cooperative, ok ?"  
Matt hated shopping so much, when it didn't involve video games, that he was following Mello reluctantly.  
Once in a clothing store, Mello quickly started to grab various items, throwing them in Matt's arms.  
"May I help you ?" a saleswoman asked politely.  
"No, thanks" Mello mumbled, busy choosing tee shirts.  
Mello dragged Matt to a fitting room, forcing him to try what he'd chosen for him.  
Matt got out of the cabin a few minutes later, wearing leather pants quite similar to the ones Mello usually wears, black New Rocks, and a red and black striped tee, very close fitting, whose hem was just under his waist.  
Mello had imagined it would look good on Matt, but not _that_ good. He wasn't even sure it was a good idea to have him wear that, considering how sexy Matt looked. That would be a call to rape.  
Matt wasn't comfortable with the leather pants, so Mello didn't insist too much, switching it for black slim jeans instead. That didn't change a thing, Matt still looked hot as hell. Mello won the clothing fight, having Matt buy this outfit along with other jeans that were very close-fitting, compared to his usual jeans. Even if he kept on wearing his black and white striped sweatshirts, at last Mello could have a better view on Matt's hot ass. He smirked in anticipation.  
"Did your... brother find something he liked" the saleswoman asked annoyingly.  
Mello ignored her, biting back the rude comment he was about to spit.  
"Maybe you would like to choose something for you too ? We have received our new collection over there" she raised a hand, showing the women area.  
Matt burst into laughter, unable to control himself, although he knew Mello would soon do something embarrassing.  
"Last time I checked, I had balls" Mello spat, glaring at the saleswoman. If look could kill...  
"Oh... ah... hm... sorry... I... hm...you look so..." she mumbled, her face crimson.  
"So what ? Wanna see in my pants maybe ?" Mello was starting to be _really_ pissed off. Whoever dared to tell him he looked feminine was playing with his teeth, be it a dumb chick or not.  
Matt tried to calm the situation down, knowing he would have to deal with a pissed off Mello all day long, and he surely didn't want that. All that came to his mind unfortunately was a comment worth Mello's mouth. Matt surprised himself when he heard his own words : "I can assure you he's male, and he proved it damn well last night".  
Mello's eyes widened, looking at Matt half shocked, half proud, as the saleswoman almost choke, her face reddening even more.

"Matt, could that be I have influenced you ?" Mello grinned.  
"I'm afraid so... that's scary" Matt teased, smirking at Mello.  
"You know what ? If she hadn't been there, I think I would have dragged you back in the cabin to take you right there" Mello whispered, softly licking Matt's earlobe.  
"You wouldn't, would you ?" Matt feared that Mello would really try that in the next shop. That would be way more embarrassing.  
"You bet ?" Mello smiled wickedly.  
"Oh no... no way Mello, I don't want to die with embarrassment or get caught for public disturbance." Matt warned.

Next shop. Leather. Tight. Mello modelling.  
"Do you like this one ?" Mello asked.  
"I like them all, everything looks good on you" Matt had to be honest, whatever Mello tried on, he looked sexy.  
All these trials were only leading to one thing : Matt was thinking he would be the one to take Mello in a cabin. No. Bad idea. Have to think about something else.  
But he didn't have the occasion to try, his thoughts rushed back on Mello and what he'd like to do to him when Mello appeared with slim leather pants with a lower waist than usual, revealing more exposed skin that usual, his leather top being already really short.  
"Oh no, no way I let you go out with that on you Mello" Matt said, suddenly feeling a sting of jealousy in his stomach.  
Mello didn't reply, but he was quite pleased by Matt's reaction. Switching pants, he bought that last one pretending it was the first he had tried on.

After picking some of the chocolate bubble bars and soap Mello liked, they headed to a café for a quick stop before going on with their shopping. Matt had already more than enough but Mello didn't agree at all.  
The closest café was the place where teenagers and young adults hung out, and it was crowded.  
They found a table for two in a corner just as a couple was leaving, Mello abruptly stealing the place to a couple that had been there before them. The guy was about to express his discontentment when Mello sent him his shut-up-or-I-hit-you glare. Matt glanced a "sorry" look to the couple, embarrassed once again.  
Once their ordered had been served, Mello started to embarrass Matt even more.  
He had ordered a chocolate flavored milkshake, and it's only when Matt saw Mello drink it that he realized how an innocent glass of mixed milk and ice cream could become an erotic weapon in Mello's hands.  
The worst was that Mello didn't do that on purpose. That was even more arousing.  
Matt tried to concentrate on his black coffee cup, but the show face to him was just too appealing.  
Mello was plunging the straw in the creamy mix, stirring it out to lick it, and then again, in, out, lick.  
Matt noticed a few minutes later, horrified, that he was not the only one staring at Mello.  
"Wanna have some ?" Mello asked, Matt giving his attention back to him.  
Matt gasped. Oh yes, he would have some, but he was definitely not talking about the milkshake.  
"Mello, could you stop having sex with your drink ?" Matt murmured, embarrassed to see more and more people were watching. Why was it that Mello always drew attention whatever he did ?  
Mello looked around, grinning. He liked drawing attention, and more than that, he loved having a blushing Matt in front of him.  
"You're cute when you're embarrassed" Mello replied, still licking his straw.  
"Oh god, help me, my boyfriend is too hot to be taken out" Matt shook his head.  
"As if you were not" Mello replied.  
"I'm not, and no one ever stares at me like they do with you" Matt stated.  
Mello's mind raced to a devilish idea. You think you're not hot, well, I'll prove you are. Very, very hot.

A group of girls have been staring at them for quite some time now, talking low while giggling.  
Mello and Matt had noticed, but tried to ignore them.  
Suddenly two of the girls approached, chuckling.  
"Hello ! I'm Sara and that's my friend Melissa ! we think you're really cute, and that would be great if we could go out somewhere together, and well... see if there's something more... would you be ok ?"  
Matt and Mello stared at each other. Matt didn't have the time to say no, that Mello already replied : "Hey, yeah, sure, what about going to Kaos tonight ?"  
Matt was horrified, what was Mello planning ?  
"Ok, we'll meet you there around 9 !" the girls giggled, going back to their sits, among their even more giggling friends.  
"Mello, are you crazy ? Or is there something I should know about you that you didn't tell me ?" Matt questioned, shocked.  
"Hey Matt, what are you thinking ? Or are you jealous ?" Mello grinned.  
"Just wondering if you're planning a four people stuff or something" Matt mumbled, not really happy with the situation.  
"Why would I need a four people _stuff_, as you say, when I'm completely satisfied with prince charming ?" Mello said softly, feeling the tension growing in Matt's tone. "I just thought it would be funny, they obviously didn't see we're together, or even noticed we're gay".  
"You're crazy" Matt stated, relieved but not really pleased anyway.

They finally left the café, Mello leading Matt from shop to shop to his great despair. Mello got Matt some black boxers, got himself more leather, and it's only late in the afternoon that he decided to access Matt's request to go home.  
Matt let himself fall in the couch, exhausted.  
Mello decided to prepare dinner, as an apology for dragging Matt in something he didn't appreciate. When he came back in the living room, he found Matt asleep on the couch. He smiled, and leaving a soft kiss on Matt's forehead, he began to tidy the large amount of clothes they bought in the closets, only leaving on the bed what he would wear tonight, and what he wanted Matt to wear, smirking in anticipation.  
He slowly woke Matt up when dinner was ready.  
"Wow, you can cook !" Matt exclaimed.  
"Hey, I know how to take care of myself you know" Mello grumbled.  
"Thank you Mello" Matt grinned, leaving a kiss on Mello's temple.

Once they had finished with dinner, Mello innocently told Matt they should hurry get changed and go to Kaos.  
"Why change my clothes ?" Matt asked dubitatively, feeling Mello was _really_ planning something wicked.  
He then saw the clothes on the bed.  
"Mello, do you really believe I will show off in those clothes in a night club ?"  
"I'm not expecting you to show off, but yes, I do want you to wear them" Mello purred. "Please" he added with a pout.  
"Ok... but if people make fun of me, don't get pissed off". Matt sighed.  
"I promise I won't" Mello grinned, knowing people would be very far from making fun of Matt. Actually, they would howl.  
Matt got ready, while Mello was doing the same in the bathroom, pretending he needed to refresh his face.  
When he got out in the very low-waisted slim leather pants, black motorbike boots and a sleeveless black top that stopped just under his bellybutton, his crucifix contrasting with his blasphemous sexiness, Matt's mouth dropped open.  
"Mello, you're kidding, you didn't buy _that_ ?"  
"You see I did" Mello exulted, Matt's eyes clearly glowing lust.  
"You won't go out in_ that_" Matt growled, eliciting a strike of desire along Mello's dorsal spin. That sexy husky voice again...  
"I will, look at me" Mello grinned, grabbing his leather jacket and opening the apartment's door, his hips movements as he walked being emphasized by the heavy buckle belt he was wearing.  
Matt knew it was useless to fight, but he knew these leather pants would bring trouble. And it would lead Matt to try to keep control all night long. Mello's body was a living torture tonight.  
He closed the door behind them, and they headed to Matt's car, Matt conscientiously walking behind, his eyes riveted to Mello's ass...

* * *

_**Note : **I hope you enjoyed, I know you read, please don't be shy, I would love to get more reviews !_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note : **I took more time for this chapter, sorry, real life takes time too ! This chapter is pretty random, but I hope you'll enjoy it ! Sexy Matt, Mello in "rrrrooooaaar" mode, lemons, well... just read !_

_

* * *

_Matt was trying to focus on the road while Mello was teasing him.  
"Mello, we're gonna have an accident if you go on like this" Matt sighed.  
"Mmh... Matt, we're gonna have fun tonight" Mello grinned, softly licking Matt's earlobe.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna stay home for that ?" Matt asked, feeling heat increase in his pants.  
"Naaah... I wanna tease you all night before that" Mello purred, biting Matt's neck.  
"Do you realize that if you do that to me, tomorrow you won't be able to walk ?" Matt smirked, mentally elaborating all he could do to Mello after hours of Mello playing with his desire.  
He focused back on the road just in time not to miss Kaos' parking.

As soon as they got in the club, Matt knew why Mello had chosen this one. This club played only rock and metal music, that totally suit Mello, Matt thought. He wouldn't have imagined Mello dancing on techno or dance music.  
The atmosphere was smoky, enhanced by blue, purple and red lights, the sound was heavy, Matt could feel it thunder in his chest. Once they got sits in a corner close to the dance floor, and drinks, Mello took a look around. The girls were not there already. Matt hoped they wouldn't come, but unfortunately they arrived with two of their friends, a heterosexual couple a few minutes after 9 and sat along with Matt and Mello.  
Mello slowly sipped his Double Dirty Chocolate Orgasm, while Matt smoked cigarette on cigarette, his Slim Ginger long gone. He was nervous having Melissa so close, obviously trying to seduce him. He glanced several times at Mello, who only smirked, ignoring Matt's eyes sending SOS calls. Mello didn't talk, he was just being Mello, and that was enough to have Sara in awe. He was having a_ lot_ of fun. And that was only the beginning.  
Mello finally stood up, quickly followed by the two girls and the couple on the dance floor. He knew Matt wouldn't want to dance, but he would before the end of the night, Mello would make sure of that. Matt couldn't bring himself to dance, dressed as he was. "I knew I should have kept my usual clothes" Matt grumbled for himself, while lighting another cigarette. He was cursing Mello for leaving him alone, but actually, watching Mello on the dance floor was quite entertaining.

Mello didn't push things too far first, dancing in a quite normal way, if you can call anything normal concerning Mello. He was being seductive all the same, but he was not doing it on purpose. Serious things would be for later, he thought to himself. He managed to keep his dancing solitary, Sara being shy, she didn't annoy him too much, and danced next to him without really trying anything.  
Mello came back to sit with Matt after a few songs, leaving the others on the dance floor. Matt growled at Mello : "Seems you're having fun", glaring at him, more because of missing him than jealousy.  
"Come dance with me please" Mello purred.  
"Maybe later, I need to go to the toilets" Matt stood, heading to the men's bathroom. After a few walks, he could feel people staring at him and felt embarrassed, persuaded people were making fun of him, so tightly fit in his black jeans and red and black striped tee. It's only once in the bathroom that he understood. A gay guy sent him a seductive glance as he was washing his hands : "Hey sexy ass, wanna lock yourself with me there ? I'm sure we could have a lot of fun, y'know". Matt quickly got out of the bathroom, certainly not willing to know. On the way back to where Mello was still sat, Matt could appreciate his self assurance coming back, both men and women looking at him as if he was a tasty piece of meat. That felt odd, but it was quite amusing, actually, Matt said to himself. _Maybe that's why Mello likes so much to show off. Maybe I don't look that bad, after all, Mello has good tastes for clothing._  
Mello didn't miss a piece of Matt coming back and how people devoured the sight of the redhead slowly walking, his long legs perfectly moulded in black, a small part of his skin showing between the hem of his tee and the waistband of his jeans. Goggles on his eyes, cigarette between his lips, Matt was glowing sex. Mello felt his oh-my-god-Matt-take-me-right-now side urging in his pants, but tried to calm down, willing to have a long night of fun before going home and lay or get laid. But Matt caught the lustful glance, and decided to have fun too.

He suddenly headed for the dance floor instead of joining Mello who was sipping the rest of his cocktail, to Mello's great surprise, and started dancing.  
Mello, wide eyed, got caught at his own game. He had planned to begin serious things to make Matt jealous until he comes and dances with him, but Matt actually knew it and took advantage of that.  
"That's how you wanna play it" Mello smirked, talking to himself. Ok, they would be two to play that game tonight, and Mello was delighted, that was much more than he expected, and he liked such surprises.  
Mello jumped on his feet and reached the dance floor again, sending a defying look to Matt, who grinned back.

The couple accompanying the girls was dancing in an explicit way, more vulgar than sexy actually. But it gave the girls the idea of trying the same with Matt and Mello. Matt was horrified, and immediately made a step backward, bumping in the guy that had made advances to him in the bathroom. The guy took that for an invitation, and began to glue to Matt. Mello exulted at Matt's embarrassment, trying himself to put some distance between him and Sara.  
The girls had a little talk ear to mouth and suddenly began to dance suggestively in front of them.  
Matt couldn't take more and went to pick his cigarettes. He then stood close to the dance floor, back on a pillar, smoking, his eyes on Mello, who started his show as he noticed Matt was staring him intensively.  
Mello's hips were following the beat, and he made sure to turn his back to Matt, leaving him with the sight of his leather clad ass. The girls, persuaded he was doing it for them, doubled their efforts.  
Mello could feel Matt's look even without seeing him, it was turning him on but he decided he would not lose this game, and faced Matt who was still back on the pillar, staring at him with a smirk. Matt licked his lips before exhaling smoke, Mello danced his arms above his head. Matt slowly pulled his goggles up in his hair, Mello softly let his hand roam from his sweaty neck to his chest... They would probably have gone on if the glue guy hadn't appeared next to Matt, taking a chance with him again.

Mello suddenly rushed to where Matt was, catching him by the front of his tee, and walking backward, dragged him to the dance floor. He slammed Matt against his chest, still holding his tee, and their lips suddenly were a few millimetres away, almost touching. Matt grinned at Mello's reaction, and putting his arms around Mello's waist, he brushed Mello's lips with his, running up along Mello's jaw to his ear, and whispered "Losing control, Mello ?"  
"Thank me I got you out of that jerk's hands, you sexy bastard..." Mello grinned, stretching his arms around Matt's neck.  
Dancing together, they totally forgot the girls and their friends, the girls being pretty pissed off and leaving the dance floor.  
The glue guy, on the other hand, was still trying to catch an occasion to steal a dance from Matt. Mello noticed his behaviour and didn't let him a chance, even giving him more reasons to regret he couldn't have Matt.  
Matt held him close, they were crotch to crotch, Mello's hips movements creating a sweet friction. Matt bent back a bit, his hips still against Mello's, to have a better view on his lover's body. He slowly let his hands roam on Mello's exposed skin, his finger lightly tracing lines just above Mello's pants. He knew Mello had removed hairs in that zone, his pants were far too low waisted, and he was eager to see how low Mello had gone.  
Matt's fingers were like fire on Mello's skin. Matt was teasing his most sensitive part and he resisted the urge to take Matt's hand and plunge it in his pants. Actually, he knew he had to avoid losing control because he would have a _big_ problem, due to the lack of cover of his leather pants in his crotch area.  
**_Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up..._**  
Mello, in a graceful move, went down and stood again, slowly, softly biting along Matt's leg, briefly pulling at Matt's jeans' material with his teeth when he reached his crotch, nuzzling his stomach, his nose pulling Matt's tee higher, before standing completely. He then grabbed Matt's hair, pulling his head back, and licked his exposed throat almost obscenely, full tongue out. Matt gasped, his eyes closing, feeling a wave of lust take him over.  
"Mello, I'm not going to be able to dance with a third leg" Matt whimpered.  
Mello grinned, he wouldn't lose this game, oh no...  
Matt opened his eyes after he had taken control back, to see that people were gathered around them, still dancing but obviously staring at the show.  
"See if you're not hot" Mello smirked.  
Matt smiled at Mello, his deep blue eyes focused on Mello's orbs. The music taking a slower pace, he embraced Mello's shoulders, pulling him closer, and they swayed softly in rhythm, head resting on each other's shoulder, Matt's fingers caressing golden locks while Mello's hands plunged in Matt's jeans back pockets.  
Mello could smell Matt's usual grapefruit and smoke scent. How he loved that scent... it felt like home, just right there in the crook of Matt's neck.  
**_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure..._**

It's only when the music started a faster rhythm that they seemed to emerge from their little world. They decided to go home, it was midnight, still early, but they felt the urge to be alone.  
Just as they passed the door of the club, Matt's arm around Mello's shoulders and Mello's around Matt's waist, a female voice raised : "Hey, that's our two fags there ! Already leaving ?"  
The girls had obviously taken the situation very bad.  
Mello turned his head in the direction from where the voice came. The two girls, their friend couple and two other guys were smirking at him and Matt, obviously drunk and looking for trouble.  
"Ignore them Mello, please" Matt pleaded in a low voice, trying to drag Mello further to the parking.  
"Oh, so the one playing the girl is the blonde" one of the guys laughed stupidly.  
Mello's temper was starting to rise, Matt could feel his body tense, and they needed to go away quickly or there would be a fight.  
But Matt suddenly felt the need to defend Mello, Mello was trying hard to contain his anger, and it was hurting Matt to know Mello was keeping it all inside just because Matt asked him.  
"At least, even if he plays the girl, he does it better than those two ugly bitches" Matt spat disdainfully. He had found them disgusting since the beginning, they looked like two whores in heat, were vulgar and stupid, and he didn't want Mello to be compared to a girl if it meant someone like these two.  
"Hey, how y'dare insult my friends you asshole" the second guy replied, stepping forward in Matt and Mello's direction, his fist raised. "I'm gonna beat your little fucking queer face and then I'll take care of your girlfriend, I'm sure Blondie will like what I'll do to her" he added, a knife suddenly sparkling in his hand.  
This time it was Mello who felt Matt's body tense. The guy swooped down on Matt, who instinctively placed himself in front of Mello, his eyes turning in a darker shade full of anger, and Mello suddenly panicked. The last time he had seen that glimpse in Matt's eyes was when he had beaten Benton to death.  
"Matt, no !" Mello shouted.  
Too late, Matt had already stepped forward on the guy, hitting him right in the jaw, sending him on the floor.  
The second guy rushed on Matt with a similar blade but Mello was faster and caught him by the throat, tightening his grip dangerously while he held the wrist holding the knife. He threw him against the wall, and started to twist the guy's wrist, until a cracking sound resounded, eliciting a scream of pain from the man, who had let the knife fall from his hand.  
Mello then focused back in Matt's direction, who was trying to hit his adversary while this one was dangerously swaying his knife toward Matt's face.  
Mello pulled his Beretta from his jacket and aimed the guy : "Hey bastard, try at least to have balls and fight someone armed."  
The man opened wide eyes, raised his hands, and, walking backward, got back to his friends who were staring at Mello in shock.  
Matt got his mind back and, adjusting his goggles, he lit a cigarette, a light smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.  
Mello, his Mello, was absolutely not playing the girl. His beautiful face was determined, his gaze deadly, his tensed body standing straight, every muscle rolling under his clothes. He was animal.  
"I don't think they knew who they were talking to, let them alive for now" Matt said, amused to see how they all shook, back to the wall.  
Mello thrust his gun back in his jacket, turned on his heels and headed to the car with Matt. A very horny Matt.

Once in front of the car, Mello didn't have the time to reach the passenger's side, Matt opened the backseat door and pushed Mello inside, following him before slamming the door shut.  
Matt grabbed Mello's face and kissed him eagerly, his tongue swirling with Mello's, until Mello broke the kiss, gasping for air.  
"Wow Matt, what was that for ?" Mello asked, surprised at Matt's pleading look.  
"I want you, right now !" Matt groaned, getting rid of his gloves, reaching for Mello's pants, trying to unlace them clumsily.  
"Jeez Matt, you're fucking hot tonight" Mello grinned, throwing his own gloves away, moaning loudly as Matt had begun to suck his cock.  
"Your fault" Matt replied when he straightened, undoing the zipper and button of his jeans, kneeling on the backseat, face to the back window. "Mello, take me..." He whimpered feverishly, letting his jeans slip just enough to reveal his ass and already rock hard member, and turning his head to look at Mello, he sent him a shy smile. "Please... load your gun" he moaned while stroking his own erection, his eyes full of lust.  
Mello hadn't understood that Matt wanted him _that_ way, but he suddenly realized how Matt reacted to _bad Mello_.  
He felt a wave of burning possessiveness run through his veins, and, kneeling behind Matt, he licked his fingers before thrusting one inside of his lover, who shivered at the feeling, before asking for more. He couldn't wait, he wanted Mello inside of him so badly, he wanted Mello to take all of him, body, mind, soul, wildly.  
Mello tried to contain the raging desire boiling in him, preparing Matt enough before he would do anything more.  
Matt all of a sudden cried out "Oh fuck Mello... can't wait... please... hurry..." He was shaking in need, and Mello's patience melted away. He thrust all the way to the hilt inside of Matt, his arm holding him close, hand roaming under his tee on his firm stomach. With his other hand, Mello grabbed Matt's member and pumped it in rhythm with his hard thrusts inside of Matt, who was moaning madly.  
They came together in a breathless cry, panting and sweating, Mello embracing Matt tightly while resting his head in the crook of his neck.  
Matt's head fell on the top of the backseat, whispering "Mello... I'm yours..."  
Matt's words touched Mello to the core. "I belong to you too Matt... I love you..." Mello murmured, nuzzling Matt's shoulder.

They arrived at the apartment half an hour later. Mello sat on the couch and lit the stereo on with the remote, playing Matt's favorite album at the moment.  
Matt disappeared in the kitchen and came back with a cup of hot chocolate for Mello and black coffee for himself, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.  
"Matt ?"  
"Yeah Mello ?"  
"I want to marry you... for real I mean... legally..."

Right there, Aizen could see them by the window, on the tree where she was perched.  
"So close to it, yes... we're so close to it" she smiled tenderly.

* * *

_**Note : **__No, I didn't forget to have a plot, as you can see. This chapter was quite random but hey, they have a life ! *lol*  
But we'll be back to a plot in the next chapters ! I needed to expose how they felt and how they live their love for the next events ^_~  
As usual, I crave for reviews ! Thanks !  
Musical references : Def Leppard "Pour some sugar on me" and Aerosmith "I don't want to miss a thing"._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note :** Thank you for the reviews ! The plot develops a bit here, enjoy !_

_

* * *

_Matt's hand rose to stroke Mello's cheek. Their eyes were hooked together, as Matt replied : "Mello, you already wear the ring I gave you, and for me it was official even if not legal. But if you want me to sign anything that states that I'm yours legally, and forever, I'll sign even if it has to be with my blood."  
Mello pulled Matt into a deep kiss. He never thought that he would soften to the point of wanting to be married, but other than the fact he loved Matt, he knew that it was the only way that Matt's future would be ensured if something happened to himself. The part of the Mafia he was in would consider this marriage as something inalienable, be it gay or not.  
"But don't expect me to wear a white dress" Matt mumbled while softly biting Mello's lips.  
Mello smirked before pulling Matt over him on the couch.  
The kiss became lustful as Matt remembered that he had to check something. He didn't think about that in the car but now it came back to his mind. His hand roamed down to Mello's crotch, stroking him through the leather. Mello moaned, his member hardening to the contact of Matt's hand.

Aizen disappeared in a blow, leaving the two lovers in their intimacy.

Matt pulled on the laces, then slid his hand inside of Mello's pants once he had enough room to do so, and his own cock twitched when all he felt under his fingers was soft skin. No hairs. Nowhere.  
"Mello, you shaved it all ?!" Matt asked grinning.  
"You don't like it ?" Mello smirked, Matt releasing him of his pants so fast that Mello shrieked in surprise.  
Matt stood above him, his grin even wider, and quickly leaned between Mello's legs, licking his balls eagerly.  
"Seems you like it..." Mello groaned, spreading his legs to give better access to Matt.  
"I love it" Matt whispered, licking Mello's length.  
Mello's soft skin drove him crazy. He took Mello's erection in mouth and sucked him, his tongue swirling and teasing the tip, his lips running up and down. Matt deepthroated Mello on and on, sucking hard.  
"Hmm... Matt !" Mello cried out. "Yeah... feels so fucking good... oh shit, MATT !"  
Mello screamed as his orgasm took him by surprise. Matt felt the warm liquid run against his tongue and swallowed it all, not missing a drop.  
"Oh fuck Matt, that's the best blowjob I've ever got" Mello sighed, panting.  
Matt stretched up to kiss Mello, who pushed him back on the couch, so Matt was simply sat. Mello knelt on the floor between Matt's legs, and, unzipping his jeans, revealed his already hard cock. "Your turn" Mello smirked, giving tiny licks on the tip of Matt's cock before taking it fully inside of his mouth. Matt's gaze was fixated on Mello's mouth, the sight of his lover sucking him was hot as hell. Mello began licking his balls while pumping Matt's member with his hand. He could feel Matt's erection twitch with each lick.  
Matt didn't last long before Mello's mouth sent him to heaven. He arched forward while he came abundantly in Mello's mouth, groaning. Mello lifted on his knees to get closer to Matt, a drop of cum rolling on his chin that he wiped with a finger he licked sensually. Matt entangled his fingers in Mello's silken hair, and licked Mello's chin, up to his bottom lips, before pulling him against his chest and kissing his forehead tenderly.  
Sleep finally took Mello over, and Matt carried him to the bed before undressing himself and slipping under the covers beside Mello, who whispered in his sleep "Matt... I love you Matt...".

Mello had a strange dream again, that night. It was the same as the previous night : he was on the floor, in a room so brightly bathed by daylight that he couldn't see anything except blood all around him. He didn't feel pain, although he knew the blood was his. All he could feel was the ring encircling his finger, the ring that Matt gave him, it was almost burning. The ring seemed to be alive, it seemed to call for help, to call through a link. But all Mello could do was stare at the light, he couldn't talk, his voice wouldn't go out of his throat, he was trying to call Matt desperately, but he couldn't utter a sound. And suddenly a form would appear in the light, but he was so dazzled he couldn't see who it was. And he woke up at that moment, again. He could almost feel the ring burning around his finger while he emerged from the dream. He felt weird, he didn't like that kind of dreams, it had seemed so real...  
He grabbed a chocolate bar, and glanced at the clock : 8:12 am.  
He got up, prepared some coffee, and sat at the table. Sipping his coffee, he played mechanically with the ring. That's when he felt the inside was not smooth around his finger that he removed the ring to take a closer look.  
_Ante dei vultum ad lucem_  
In gods' sight, toward the light.  
"Mmh, weird, I'll have to ask Matt" Mello thought, heading to the shower.

Mello made a fast trip to the nearest grocery store, getting chocolate, cigarettes, and some supplies for the next days, as he decided he would cook some of the dishes he remembered Matt liked at Wammy's.  
When he got home, the bed was empty.  
"Matt ?" he asked.  
"In the bathroom !" Matt replied, appearing bare chest, drying his hair with a towel.  
Mello embraced him with a kiss, before going back to the kitchen for some more coffee.  
While they sat with their cups in front of them, Matt smoking, Mello asked him about the ring.  
"I don't really know what it's supposed to mean exactly, but I thought that was a beautiful ring, I liked the ivy engraved all around, the chick in the store told me it means forever love so I thought it was cool. Actually, they were a set of two rings, she wanted me to take both but I didn't." Matt explained.  
"Oh, I want you to have the other !" Mello exclaimed. "Let's go get the second one after breakfast, ok ? If we get married you'll have to wear a ring too anyway"  
"Yeah, good idea, I hope it's still there" Matt smiled. "But the chick there was pretty weird".

"Where are we going Matt ?" Mello asked, looking around. "How did you end up here for a ring ?" he went on, as they walked along a small street that looked out of Middle Age.  
"Actually, I wanted something special and I searched with Google, that's why". Matt smirked at Mello's puzzled face. "Hey, it's here".  
They got into a really small shop that looked more like an attic than a jewellery store.  
The "weird chick" was behind her counter, and welcomed them warmly.  
"Oh, you're that young man from three days ago, I remember you, come on, come on, enter, don't stay outside ! Has the ring been appreciated ?" she asked.  
Mello raised his hand to show the ring : "Yes !" he smiled to Matt.  
"Nice, nice ! What a beautiful couple !" the woman said joyfully. "What can I do for you this time, young man ?"  
"I'd like to buy the second ring" Mello replied.  
"Good, good, really good, I was really hoping it would not sit alone here forever" She smirked enigmatically.  
Pulling the ring out of a little black box behind her on a shelf, she held the ring out to Mello, who instinctively looked at the engraving inside : it was the same as his.  
"It's the twin of the one you're wearing, the only exception being the ivy who is reversed, so that when you superpose them, the ivy seems to run infinitely from one to the other" she stated.  
Mello removed his own ring to superpose it to the second one, and during a short fraction of time, he could have sworn the ivy withered.  
"What does the engraving mean ? I know the translation but, what does it stand for exactly ?" Mello inquired.  
"I don't know... all I know is that they are special, and had to go to special persons, that's all I can tell... Do I wrap it or do you want to wear it now ?" She asked looking at Matt, obviously avoiding the topic.  
"Wrap it please" Mello replied, grinning. He paid and they left, the woman smiling tenderly as the couple exited her shop.  
"Hey, why can't I wear it now ?" Matt complained.  
"Because I want to be traditional and put this ring to your finger the day we get married" Mello teased, sticking his tongue to Matt.  
"But what will I do then ? you already wear yours !" Matt pouted.  
"It's on my right hand, you'll put it on my left hand where a wedding ring's supposed to be" Mello smirked.

Above there, on the roof of the Winchester cathedral, Aizen stood. "Soon, very soon..."

Mello called the register office to get all the details regarding the wedding, printed some forms and started to gather required papers while Matt was torturing his PSP.  
"Matt, who will you choose as witnesses ? You need two." Mello asked.  
"I didn't think about it... who will be yours ?" Matt replied.  
"I had several names : L, Light, Watari, Near..." Mello stated.  
"Well, choose two and I take the two others, seems the best thing to do, I couldn't think of anyone else anyway" Matt suggested.  
"Ok, we should visit them later to tell them we are getting married, I guess they will be surprised" Mello grinned.  
"They'll be even more surprised when they'll learn you did the steps" Matt teased Mello. Two seconds later a pen crashed on his face.

"WHAT ?! Wedding ?" Light laughed.  
"Why is Light-chan so surprised ?" L stated "Isn't it normal for two people that love each other to marry ?"  
"Well, it's just so sudden, and hmm... we're talking about Mello after all, I've never imagined him in such a situation actually. I'd rather see him interrupt a wedding, abduct the bride and runaway on his motorbike forever, that's closer to the image I have" Light replied, still laughing.  
Near looked at them with wide eyes while Watari smiled with a fatherly look.  
Mello rolled his eyes, but he was laughing all the same. He surprised himself these last days, so he couldn't blame Light for his comments.  
"We'd like to make just a quick ceremony at the register office and a small thing with you after that, nothing more" Matt explained.  
"When are you supposed to go to the register office ?" L asked.  
"We have to deposit our wedding form these days, but we haven't chosen a date yet for the ceremony itself." Mello replied.  
"Usually they ask a one month delay at least, between the deposit of the form and the ceremony but if you and Matt want to speed up things, I can make arrangements" L suggested.  
"Really ?" Mello grinned. "That would be great !"  
"By the way... we would like to ask you to be our witnesses. We need two for each of us, and we couldn't think of anyone better for that role... is it ok ?" Matt asked shyly.  
"I would be honoured, count on me" Near replied, surprising everyone. He always seemed to give so little care for whatever happened around him, and his tone when he spoke was always so monotonous that his warmhearted reply touched the couple even more.  
"Of course you can count on me too" Watari smiled, obviously moved to tears.  
"Same for us !" Light exclaimed, L grinning beside him.  
Matt's eyes began to wet although he tried hard not to cry.  
"Hey Matt, what's wrong ?" Mello took his hand.  
"Nothing, it's just... I'm happy we have a real family" Matt smiled, drying his tears.  
Mello hugged him and kissed him on the temple, and Near, even more surprising, hugged both of them.

Five days later, L, Light, Near and Watari were waiting in front of the entrance to the register office. They all were wearing suits, even Near, who couldn't help but pull on the hem of his vest.  
A red car parked a few minutes later on the office parking.  
Mello jumped out of it, and all mouths fell open.  
He had tied his hair in a low ponytail, and was wearing black suit pants, with a white shirt that fell loose, a black tie, loose also, around his neck. He was even more impressive than usual, it made him look really serious.  
Matt followed him. It seemed they had bought one suit they had split in two. Matt was wearing blue jeans, black converses, the same white shirt as Mello, and a black suit vest, his usual goggles in his hair.  
"You look great !" Light exclaimed, enthusiastic.  
Once inside, the ceremony was quick. The officer made the usual speech, everyone signed where they had to, and they were about to exchange rings and consent.

"Mihael Keehl, do you want to legally take Mail Jeevas as your wedded husband ?"  
"I do"  
"Mail Jeevas, do you want to legally take Mihael Keehl as your wedded husband ?"  
"I do !"  
L brought the rings, Mello had removed his for the ceremony.  
Matt first took the ring from L and put it to Mello's left hand.  
Then Mello took the other ring, and slid it to Matt's finger. As soon as the ring touched Matt's skin, he felt a burning sensation. He looked at Mello, who returned his puzzled look, feeling the same burning at his own finger.  
"You can kiss the bride !" the officer stated, amused at their wide eyed expressions.  
The lovers kissed each other passionately, forgetting the rings for now, perched on their cloud of happiness.  
"So, is it now that you abduct me on your motorbike ?" Matt teased.  
"Useless, with L we would be found in two minutes anyway" Mello grinned.  
"I love you Mello" Matt whispered. He felt like being on drugs for being married with Mello, his Mello.  
"I love you too Matt" Mello replied, entwining his fingers with Matt's. "Even if I'm a catholic, I don't care they refused that we marry in a church, because I don't believe a god wouldn't witness our love, it's only human bullshit to state that our love is a sin."  
Matt wasn't a believer, but he knew it was important to Mello. But there was nothing to be done about that, even L couldn't arrange that.  
"We had our own gods to witness our love anyway" Matt smirked, looking at Ryuk and Rem that were standing next to Watari. Mello laughed happily.

Everyone got back to Wammy's where Sayu and Sachiko had prepared a fabulous table for all of them to celebrate that day.

In a corner, glancing at the couple, Aizen sighed "Finally... done... the link is done... and you're right, Mihael, you are so right..." before vanishing with a blow of wind.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note :** I'll love you forever if you review ! Please ! It's always useful to know if you like the news chapters or not !  
I'm trying to get a better summary for this fic, but I can't find ideas. So if you think of a good summary, let me know !_

_

* * *

_Heathen Hex was angry, oh so angry... Those little bastards, they've played with him and threw him when they had enough, but they would learn that you don't mess with H. Or if you did, you wouldn't live long enough to tell anyone.  
When B died, H thought his revenge was flying away, alone, he couldn't do much. But then he contacted Benton and saw all his hopes rushing back.  
"You don't have to fear the shinigami" H stated. "Whatever Mello made you believe, the shinigami can't kill you".  
"So you're saying that my father piped down for _nothing _?" Benton junior asked, his temper rising.  
"Kira can, but the shinigami itself is harmless. Even if he could find out what we're doing when we get our hands on one of those fucking little whores, if not both, it would already be too late for him to warn Kira. Even if I end with my name in the death note after that, I don't care, as long as I get what I want before that." H grinned evilly.  
As a Wammy's orphan still living there, although he was already nineteen, he had access to many informations that, he thought, would help him a lot take his revenge on Mello and Matt.  
"Hey, I don't wanna die, if you're screwed up enough to accept to die in the process, I'm not." Benton complained.  
"Shut up ! Don't start with your kiddish stuff, you want your father's place or not ?" H screamed in anger.  
"Yeah... but I won't have anything to take if I get killed" Benton whispered.  
"You won't get killed, I swear" Benton lied, not wanting his chances for revenge to escape.

Mello was wriggling on his sit, glancing at Matt and at the road alternatively, impatient for them to arrive at their apartment. The wedding diner had been really great, they both had enjoyed spending time with their family, and they had received a wonderful present : the house of their choice. L, Light, Near and Watari had gathered a huge amount of money (well, they both knew the main part was coming from L) and they had given the two lovers the small booklet of the bank account at their names, for them to buy the place they would settle as a married couple. That sounded old fashioned and yet, they had adored the thought of moving from Matt's small apartment to a place that would be theirs.  
But right now, all Mello could think of was showing his own little present to Matt, while Matt was expecting their wedding night, almost drooling while he focused on the road.

Once home, Matt immediately pulled Mello in his arms for a deep kiss, moaning as Mello slid his hands under his shirt and started teasing his nipples.  
"Hey Mrs Jeevas, you're pretty hot tonight" Matt whispered, feeling his arousal rise with Mello's touch.  
"Mr Keehl-Jeevas, thanks" Mello smirked, stretching his arms around Matt's neck, his forehead resting against Matt's.  
They had decided to wear both names, it seemed unfair to them not to have a change of name like it happens for wives.  
"I'm proud to wear your name" Matt purred, his eyes plunged deep inside Mello's steel colored irises.  
"Matt... I did more than wear your name actually" Mello grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
He unlaced his leather pants and lowered them a bit under Matt's questioning gaze. Matt's eyes went wide when he saw _that_.  
"Oh shit Mello, that's the sexiest thing ever !" Matt started pulling the leather pants lower, until they fell on Mello's ankles. Mello got rid of his shoes and stepped out of his pants, next throwing his leather top away, standing totally naked in front of Matt who was still staring at Mello's hip.  
"When did you … ?" Matt began.  
"This morning when you were still asleep" Mello explained.  
"It's all fresh then" Matt softly stroked Mello's hip bone, where Mello had had a M with a little ivy design tattooed in black and green. "Although it could be the M of Mello and state that you're an egocentric little blonde" Matt teased.  
Mello sent a half amused half indignated look at Matt, pushing him until he was standing close to the bed, and with a last push, threw him roughly back, and climbed on top of him.  
Mello started to strip Matt who offered no resistance, more than willing to begin with their wedding night.  
Much to his surprise, once he was as naked as Mello, his lover stood up and headed to the bathroom.  
Matt raised on his elbow to watch what was going on. Mello came back, obviously hiding something behind his back.  
"On your belly" Mello ordered with a gesture, smirking at Matt's surprised gaze. Matt would expect many things, many wicked things, but Mello would surprise him another way.  
Matt tried to look above his shoulder to see what Mello was doing, but Mello made him a turn-your-head-and-don't-look sign, grinning, feeling Matt's body tense in expectation.  
He then dropped what he had been holding in his hands on Matt's back, who started with a small yelp, his head beginning to turn again to look behind, soon stopped by Mello's firm "No. No watching."  
Mello started rubbing the massage bar on Matt's warm skin, the bar melting both in Mello's hands and on Matt's back.  
A deep chocolate and honey scent filled the room as Mello began to massage Matt's shoulders, putting the bar on the night table.  
"Mmh... feels good Mello" Matt sighed, relaxing under Mello's fingers. He didn't expect something so soft from Mello actually, he was pretty sure Mello was about to take him rough.  
"And you know what ? I plan on using the whole bar all over you..." Mello smirked. Licking his lips, he added, leaning close to Matt's ear : "And you know what more ? This massage bar is edible..."  
Matt shivered. No wonder Mello had picked the chocolate flavour, then.  
Mello massaged every part of Matt's body he had access to while Matt was on his stomach. Matt was in heaven, Mello was really skilled.  
"Roll" Mello asked.  
Matt laid on his back, eyes half closed, that flew wide open when his eyes fell on Mello's lustful gaze, the massage bar in his hands, drops of melted chocolate flavored shea butter running along his arms to his elbows. Mello began to rub his own arms and chest, his body gleaming with the greasy substance, making him look so sexy that Matt let out a moan of pure desire. Mello leaned on Matt's body, skin slippery, giving little bites at Matt's neck while he applied the bar on Matt's arms, and greased his chest with his own.  
Mello's hand suddenly slid between them, reaching Matt's crotch. Matt gasped, his cock hardening under Mello's hand cupped with the massage bar, coating his erection and balls with a large amount of the little heart shaped bar, that finished melting completely.  
Mello straightened, sat on Matt's thighs, licking his fingers. Matt sighed deeply, feeling he couldn't wait much more before raping Mello, if he didn't do something right now. He didn't have to wait long though, as Mello grabbed his erection and started pumping, the greasy substance making his hand slide easily. Matt's breathing became short, and he almost choked at the sight of Mello plunging his own fingers in his tight entrance, preparing himself, still taking care of Matt's member.  
Mello couldn't take it anymore either and, placing himself on Matt's lap, with a single hip movement, he took Matt's cock all the way inside of him.  
Matt cried out, pleasure overwhelming his senses. He grabbed Mello's hips and started thrusting slowly, Mello meeting his moves, his moans growing louder as he rolled his head back, his hands resting on Matt's stomach, pushing on his arms to speed the rhythm.  
Matt could feel his member slide all the way to the hilt, the greasy substance of the massage bar acting as a lube, and he angled his thrust to find Mello's sweet spot. He knew he had found it when Mello's eyes flew open and met his, a loud groan escaping his lips as he was biting them in bliss. Matt would never forget Mello's look at that moment.  
More than lust, he could see love, so much love... yes, they always felt so sexually attracted to each other, but when Mello had told him it was not about having sex, but about making love, between them, he fully understood his words now.  
Mello increased the speed, bouncing on Matt's lap, panting, while Matt buried himself deep with each thrust, hitting Mello's prostate, causing Mello to shiver and scream, sweat rolling from his forehead.  
Matt grabbed Mello's neglected member, his hand rubbing it up and down, while his other hand entwined with Mello's who had reached out for it. Mello suddenly leant forward to kiss Matt, and, supporting his weight on his elbow, Matt's hand still tightly in his, his gaze dived into Matt's deep blue eyes, while his other hand softly caressed Matt's cheek.  
Matt slid his arm around Mello's waist, his hand on the small of his back, pounding in Mello's heat while his erection, trapped between them, rubbed on his greasy stomach.  
They didn't even blink when their mutual orgasm took them over, eyes clutched together while thousands words of love were silently spoken.

"No wonder why your dear father preferred your brother to succeed to him, you're such a whining dumbass !" H screamed, exasperated by Benton junior's constant complaints.  
"But you said..." Benton started.  
"Whatever, do as I tell you NOW !" H was furious. If his plan failed, he would at least make sure this stupid worm would be erased from earth. It wouldn't compensate the fact he wouldn't get revenge, but it would be satisfying anyway. But if all went according to plan, he couldn't fail. After all, Benton junior had a huge quality : he was stupid enough to follow instructions even if he didn't see their use.  
First of all, he needed to gather all the necessary without raising suspicions, and for that, he needed to spend time out of Wammy's, thing he didn't usually do. If L discovered he had contacts with Benton, it would do no good.  
And with these shinigamis around, he was likely to be seen anyway, if he did something weird.  
He would use the excuse of taking his independence, like Matt did some months ago.

"Mmh, tastes good" Matt smirked, licking Mello's chest. He wasn't a chocolate addict like Mello, but the massage bar had left a yummy greasy cover all over them, and Matt was enjoying the taste, something close to honey and white chocolate, all along with skin slipping on skin. The sensation was wonderful, he couldn't get enough of it.  
Mello was lying on his back, playing with Matt's copper locks. He started when Matt's tongue teased his nipple, letting out a moan. His cock hardened immediately. Pulling Matt's face close to his, he kissed him while Matt began to stroke his erection, his groans muffled under Matt's lips. Matt could feel his own member hardening, Mello's sounds were something he couldn't resist to. Crotch to crotch, the sweet friction soon became not enough. Mello gracefully slid from his position and got himself on top of Matt, the redhead trapped under him, on his stomach.  
Not wasting a second, Mello licked his fingers and slid one inside of Matt's tight hole, who gasped even if, from their position, he was expecting it.

Mello had taken Matt for the first time in this position in the car, and he loved taking Matt this way. He loved the way Matt's back muscles rolled, the way Matt arched back against his chest when he was close to orgasm, the perfect view he had on Matt's firm ass.  
"Mello... more...please !" Matt groaned impatiently. Mello slid a second finger along with the first, soon finding Matt's prostate. Matt's head fell on the pillow. "Aah...Hnn... Yes Mello, yes !"  
Mello added a third finger, but soon Matt was pleading him for more. "Mello... what the fuck are you waiting for ? Take me... take me now..."  
Mello placed the tip of his cock at Matt's entrance and slowly eased himself inside, inch by inch. He didn't want to hurt Matt, who was always impatient and even if he didn't mind a little pain, Mello couldn't stand the thought of causing pain to his lover, and he had to control both Matt's precipitation and his own desire.  
Matt pushed back, rushing things, making Mello's control fall into pieces.  
Mello gripped Matt's hips and started thrusting, making sure to hit the right spot each time. Matt's panting groans told him he didn't miss his target.  
Matt suddenly straightened, his back meeting Mello's chest. Mello slid an arm around Matt's chest and the over around his waist, their fingers entwining tightly.  
Thrusting harder and faster, Mello had begun kissing and softly biting Matt's shoulder and neck.  
"I love you Matt, I love you so much..." Mello whispered, nuzzling the crook of Matt's neck.  
"Mello... hmm... Fuck yes Mello !" Matt's loud moan echoed in the room as he came, unable to hold back one more second.  
Mello came almost immediately, as Matt's ring muscle tightened around him, leaving him drained and ecstatic.  
Sleep took them over almost instantly as they both fell on the mattress, exhausted.

"Benton, I need you to get what's on this list" H ordered. "And find a place where I can move and where we can put the plan in action."  
"I suppose it has to be somewhere creepy and dark, like in any good horror movie" Benton joked.  
"Shut the fuck up ! If you're not taking this seriously, you can go back home, there are plenty of guys out there more skilled than you are for that job, so if you're planning to help me, don't waste your chances." H yelled, his eyes ready to pop out of his head.  
Benton swallowed a scared whimper. H was physically one to impress : tall, large, muscular. But he didn't even need that. When he got mad at someone, he looked murderous enough to scare a lion.  
Benton grabbed the list and went off to his car. He wanted power, he wanted respect, and he would get it. He wouldn't wait for his father to die of a natural death to succeed him, oh no... H would help him, and he would rule the Mafia. Even Mello would lick his shoes. He grinned at that thought.

The sun was already high in the sky when Mello woke up. He always woke up before Matt, who was a heavy sleeper.  
He would have some coffee while waiting for his sleeping beauty to wake up.  
He started when he saw Ryuk standing in the kitchen.  
"Hey Ryuk ! What's up ?" Mello asked, pretty sure Ryuk was there to make sure Mello would respect his promise.  
"Hellooo ! Ya know what I am here for !" Ryuk almost sang, happy like a kid with a popsicle when Mello took a huge apple pie from the fridge.  
"I hope it's big enough for today" Mello laughed, placing the pie in front of Ryuk who was dancing from one foot to another, before sitting himself at the counter with his cup of coffee.  
Once Ryuk finished his enormous pie, he left the kitchen silently, blinking at Mello. As he was passing through the wall, his eyes caught something standing in the corner of the living room, next to the bed where Matt was still sleeping. But Ryuk being Ryuk, he kept it for himself and disappeared...

* * *

_**Note : **A reference to Lush again hehe, sorry, I'm addicted and they have to be too ! Massage bar is Soft Coeur._


	12. Chapter 12

Matt knew life was leaving him, he could feel the pain and blood literally sinking out of him. He was lost, there was nothing he could do. Walk ? Impossible, his legs couldn't support him anymore. Call for help ? He was too weak to utter a word. Mello. That's all he could think about. _Mello. I don't want to die. Mello. I don't want to leave you. Mello ? I don't see... Mello is that you ? Too much light...  
"_MELLO !" Matt woke up screaming, sweaty and panting, slowly realizing he just had a nightmare.  
"Matt, shhh, it's ok, I'm here, you just had a bad dream" Mello ran from the kitchen to take his lover in his arms.  
Matt was shaking. Instinctively, he brought a hand to his left side, where he had felt that horrible pain. Nothing wrong there. He calmed down only to realize the ring on his finger was radiating heat again. He looked at it, his hand caught a few seconds later by Mello's.  
"You feel it too ?" Mello asked, his face tensed.  
"Yes, it's like when we exchanged ring on our wedding day..." Matt replied.  
"I also felt it burn some days ago, when you didn't have yours already, I had a nightmare, too..." Mello shivered at the thought of the dream he had.  
"Maybe it's just some allergic reaction ?" Matt suggested, not really believing what he just said.  
"Maybe..." Mello didn't want to believe anything else anyway, it would be creepy.

Aizen felt her chest wring. She could feel everything, the pain, the love, the sadness, the joy... These two were born under the same star, or, should she say, under the same light. Something tended to bring them on ways leading right to hell, be it living hell or deadly traps. Their lifespan was set, she could see it above their heads. Numbers dancing, definitely displaying the sad truth. A truth that would once again lead gods to raise one against the other.  
A truth too close to be acceptable.  
Leaving the corner where she had observed Matt dreaming, she left with a sigh, feeling guilty for her inability to lessen all those heartbreaking feelings associated with the rings. It was necessary, but still... it was much to take for humans...

"Alright, I guess it will do." H stated, looking around the old abandoned house Benton had driven him to.  
The building looked like it had been a beautiful villa, now almost ruined by time and vegetation. Windows were only broken glass pieces, the door was long gone and the surroundings were just a vast prairie cut in the middle by a muddy road leading to the front door.  
There was no life in a perimeter of 6 miles, and it was obvious no one ever came here anymore, H and Benton's cars only leaving the second tracks in the mud.  
"The inside is close to what you asked, the main room can be used for ourselves while two other rooms can welcome our... guests, and equipment." Benton explained while H was visiting the place.  
"Fix the door." H replied coldly, turning on his heels and going back to his car. "And get the equipment here, it may not be long til we have guests".

Matt's fingers were flying over the buttons of his controller, cigarette clutched to his lips. He was taking a break from work, after hours of installing a new device that would allow him to use his computers from a distance with his cell phone. Mello was out, working too. L had needed a contact to be made with some Mafia mob, something easy considering Mello's position was a lot higher than the mob he had to meet. He would be back in two hours, maybe even earlier.  
Matt decided he would test his new device and grabbed his keys before exiting the apartment.  
He drove at a significant distance from the apartment and started connecting to his device. After several testes, all seemed to work perfectly, except one of his laptops that seemed out of reach. He would have to fix that.  
Driving back home, he glanced at the clock : 6:48pm. Mello would be back soon. He lit his headlights as night was slowly falling.  
Suddenly, full beams were on him, blinding him. He didn't have the time to brake. The crash was violent. He felt his car slide, pushed by another, and crash again against a pillar. His head hit the left window, leaving him unconscious, blood dripping from countless little wounds all over his face.  
He barely realized being pulled out of his car and carted off in a minivan, before passing out again.

Mello was home for hours now, and, anxiously staring at the clock who marked 10:08pm, he tried to call Matt for the nineteenth time. Matt's cell was off and Mello was really going insane. Where could he be ? He would have left a note if he had planned anything, and, why would he plan anything without Mello anyway ?  
There was no clue to explain Matt's absence.  
Matt had taught Mello to track phones, it was not really difficult, Matt had everything working on one of his computers, Mello just had to launch the software Matt had created and run it. It would even be easier with Matt's cell as it was already being tracked, for security purpose, and Mello only had to find the right signal and get the location.  
He let his fingers run shakily on the keyboard, soon finding what he was looking for.  
He ran out of the building, and as he started his engine, he felt a slight burn around his finger.

Matt regained consciousness because of the hammering pain in his head. He took some time to adjust his sight, all he could see first was pitch black. Little by little, forms and colours appeared. And cold. He shivered, a cold wind running on his skin. He was on the ground, a wooden floor. There was a window, or at least a hole in the wall that let the cold air through, freezing him to the bones. The walls were made of old stones. He tried to stand, his memories gathering in a mess of pieces he had a hard time putting all together. He was cut short by something that pulled him back on the floor as he tried to make a step forward. That's when he realized his ankles were encircled with steel, and that these cuffs were linked to the floor by very short chains.  
The pieces suddenly assembled : the crash, the van. Abducted ?  
A door opened to his left, bathing the dark room with artificial light coming from the room behind the tall form that appeared in the door frame.  
His finger burnt, the feeling even stronger as his hands were cold as ice.

Matt's car. It was just a mass of deformed steel now. Mello had reached the place where Matt's laptop had located his cell phone. He thought he would lose his mind when he saw the damaged vehicle, imagining Matt trapped inside, dead. He had ran onto the ruin, trying to look inside, screaming in fear and pain, hitting the metal with his fists, tears rolling down his cheeks, but Matt was not in here. Hopefully or sadly, he didn't know. _Where was Matt, for God's sake ?!_  
He headed back home, and called all hospitals, the police for any crash report, and had all his contacts set on the case. Matt was somewhere and he would find him. He was probably in some hospital and if he didn't find him soon, Matt would call him as soon as he had recovered enough to do so. Yes, that was it.  
But that didn't help, Mello knew something was wrong and he couldn't do more.  
Except call L.

H had heard the sound of chains. His _guest _was awake, at last. He slammed the door open and looked at the body lying on his knees, blinking to accustom his eyes to the sudden light.  
"Poor little thing, I guess you're not really happy with your suite" H sniggered, delighted by the sight of Matt's wide eyes as he recognized him.  
"H... what the fuck are you doing ?" Matt shouted, his voice breaking on the last words.  
"Just giving you what you deserve, but don't be afraid, it will be long, painful and your little boyfriend will get the same treatment soon, and death will free you in the end, I'm not so cruel..." H grinned wickedly, shutting the door, leaving Matt alone in his cell.  
"You bastard ! Don't you dare touching Mello !" Matt screamed, sobs shaking him as he realized the trap he was in, and that he couldn't do anything to prevent Mello to fall in H's hands. _Mello, shit ! I have to find a way out of here !_

"Mello, calm down" L replied at Mello's anxious call. "We're going to find him, please, calm down and don't do anything without telling me." L knew Mello too well not to guess he would probably take irrational actions.  
L made several calls after Mello's, had a full team up in less than five minutes and all his informers on the case. If Matt had been in a hospital or somewhere he would be easily found, L would have got the information already, that's why he was 90% certain that it had nothing to do with a normal car crash.  
The body wouldn't have disappeared like this, and if Matt was out of the crash alive, he would have called Mello.

Matt tried in vain to pull on the chains, but they were stuck too far in the wooden floor for him to think of breaking free. He spent hours pulling, scratching until his fingers bled, trying to get his ankles out of the steel cuffs, cutting his skin badly. Useless. He was caught like a fox in a hunter trap.  
_Why ? Why this again ? Wasn't it enough with B getting his hands on Mello ? Why did such things happen ? Was there a pool of criminals at Wammy's ? Did L know, at least ? Mello, how can he prevent Mello from falling too ? How is it going to end ? When ?_  
Matt was torturing his mind, the thought of Mello being abducted too tearing his heart. There had to be a way out of this waste, they couldn't end this way... Matt couldn't believe they would both die like this, it was impossible.

5:56am. Mello was pacing in the living room, unable to sleep, cursing, crying, feeling his sanity leave him little by little as hours passed. _Where the fuck are you Matt ? Are you alive, at least ? Please, God, don't take him away from me, or kill me too, I won't survive him anyway... No, he's alive, I know he is, I feel it.  
Things aren't meant to be like this. They can't be. Whoever harms you will be killed by my hand, I promise..._

Daylight started to immerse the cold and empty room, a faint heat slowly warming Matt's face. He woke up, only to see his condition has not been a nightmare. Pulling on his chains, he tried to stand, to see if he could see outside, but he could only see the sky, his chains preventing him to reach the window and see the landscape. H had probably thought about that.  
Talking about the wolf... H heard the chains and opened the door. He smirked at Matt's dry blood covered face, hands and feet. He put a water bottle on the floor in Matt's reach before stepping backward as Matt tried to reach him.  
"Useless, dear Matt, don't waste your energy, you'll need all your strength soon, the day will be long" H grinned before leaving, the door still open. He came back with a whip. Matt shivered, but didn't make a move.  
"Do you at least have a reason for all this shit or are you acting on your fucking usual impulse ?" Matt asked, aware it could cost him a lot to talk, but he still wanted to know.  
"Oh, I have reasons, I am from Wammy's too, don't forget it, Matt... I may not be the third smarter there but I still rank in the top ten. Concerning my reasons, they're quite simple... you know I have a problem with pride, don't you ?"  
"Pride ? Is there any pride to get from what you're doing now ?" Matt hissed.  
"Don't misunderstand me, I'm just repairing the pride you and your cute blond doll have hurt, but I'm not taking any pride in this, only satisfaction actually" H smirked, his evil gaze staring at Matt a few seconds before he rose his arm and sent the lashes in Matt's face.  
Matt was taken by surprise by the bite of the whip, but he ground his teeth and didn't utter a sound. He wouldn't give that satisfaction to H. He could taste the blood on his lips.  
"Your boyfriend likes that kind of treatment better, I know. But I thought you would test it anyway." H sniggered.  
The front door opened and closed, and footsteps headed to the small room.  
"Hey, already started without me ?" Benton junior exclaimed.  
Matt's eyes went wide. That was even worst than he expected. _Double revenge. Mello would find him. Mello wouldn't __fall in a trap. Mello would be there soon to take him from here._

"No Mello, nothing new... I'm sorry" L stated on the phone. How he wanted to lie at that precise moment... He know how Mello felt and he was harassing his contacts every hour but there was no trace of Matt.  
L himself was starting to fear the worst. If B wasn't dead, he would almost have thought of him as the suspect.  
"OH !" L started, realizing he had a clue. He made some calls again and had Watari, Near and Light in his office a few minutes later.  
"The weird thing is, we can't find anything, not even with the team I have put on the case and all my contacts, which is almost impossible considering the extent of my powers. The thought of B as guilty here came to my mind, and if he wasn't dead, he would have been the perfect suspect. So I got to the conclusion that someone from Wammy's is under all this affair. I'll have an answer to my questions soon, hopefully. That is to say : had any of the orphans here have contact with any person that could be considered suspicious, or has one of them acted suspicious lately." L explained.  
"That makes sense" Near replied, his fingers playing with a silver lock of his hair. "I would start to track the actions of the ones that left Wammy's these last months, if I were you, they're the ones that most likely could organize such an abduction without raising suspicions" Near added. "Well, I mean, I am not you... sorry"  
"You are right Near, don't be sorry, your help is precious" L reassured him as Near seemed afraid he had offended L with his comment. Near relaxed a bit.

"I'll leave him to you for now" H sighed, apparently bored with Matt.  
"Thanks, I have a lot in mind actually" Benton smirked.  
Matt's eyes were locked on the ground, he didn't want to look at them.  
"Hello, murderer" Benton whispered, bending closer to Matt. Matt's anger rose immediately but he tried to stay calm, or at least, not to show the words had hit him.  
"How does it feel to be there ? And... how does it feel to know your loved one will be here with you soon ? And not to save you, I can promise that..." Benton laughed hysterically. Revenge was so good.  
Matt felt a sharp pain wringing his heart. "Don't. Touch. Him" he whispered, anger boiling in his veins.  
"What ? I didn't hear you, did you try to warn me or something ?" Benton chuckled "As if you could afford such an attitude in your situation".  
Matt's fist connected with Benton's face.  
"Ouch ! What do you think you are doing ?" Benton screamed before grabbing a chain in the far corner of the room.  
Matt fell limp on the floor when Benton, his arm aching from the treatment he had just inflicted, left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note : **Thank you for the reviews, I want more !! *lol*  
I'm sorry I torture Matt and Mello so much... and I'm sorry if it's sometimes too fluffy but well, it's all about love.  
I know I tend to describe Matt and mostly Mello out of their usual selves, but I'm trying to explore what they could be under heavy panic and despair, and if they lose themselves completely to their love feelings, and truth is, even Mello, as strong as he may be, would break down with what I do to him. I'm so cruel, I know...  
I'm quite sure Mello is so hard headed only because he's a huge marshmallow inside and doesn't want to show it. Marshmello ? Good name for a fic hehe... Oh god, no, I'll bring you another fic soon, for sure ! Hide !! (update : the story is done, see on my profile !)  
_

_

* * *

_Matt tried to pull himself together, his body hardly responding. He managed to sit, but nausea gained him quickly. The chains had hit every single part of him, he probably had some broken bones, and horrible black bruises were forming on his pale skin, the water had been spilled and he didn't get any food. He wondered if he would die from starvation, dehydration or torture, or heartbreak.  
He was desperately hoping for Mello to come and take him away from here, but at the same time he was going crazy at the thought of Mello being subjected to the same treatment.  
He was praying for the first time in his life. If a god exists, he had to prevent Mello from being caught. If a god exists, he had to protect Mello, because Mello had always believed in god, and... Matt passed out again. Pain was strong, but not as strong as the insanity gaining his mind.

As strong as the one that had gained Mello's, anyway. Mello had started to break things, crashing everything he could find against the walls, unable to catch his breath. He was suffocated by anxiety, fear and despair.  
The phone ringing stirred him from his morbid thoughts.  
"Mello, we could get some informations" L stated. "We could determine that the apartment H rented downtown has never been occupied and that he actually spent his time at Benton's mansion, until two days ago, when they both disappeared. We don't have anymore informations right now but it's suspicious enough to follow this lead."  
"Benton ? that fucking bastard is going to die..." Mello began, immediately cut by L.  
"Mello, I forbid you to leave your apartment, do you hear me ?" L warned in an unusual threatening tone, knowing Mello would rush to Benton without hesitation once they ended the call. "Watari is coming to pick you up and bring you here. Don't. Move. Ok ? We have no real proof and your state of mind could get you killed, and it won't save Matt." L added, knowing his last words would be enough to keep Mello quiet until Watari would arrive.  
"I'm coming by my own, tell Watari it's no use driving here" Mello replied, aware that acting on impulse would do no good.  
He called all his men, giving them the latest informations. It was impossible not to find Matt with all the connections he had, Matt had to be somewhere... _alive, oh please God, I want to find him alive, don't let him die, don't do that to me... _He grabbed his crucifix, putting all his hope in a silent prayer for his lover as tears stained his cheeks.  
Mello closed the apartment door, exited the building, and started his motorcycle. Night was falling, as he left the parking, and he immediately noticed the car following him. The car's lights were still off although it was starting to get really dark, this was all too suspicious, anyone would have had headlights on with so few visibility, except if they were trying not to get noticed. He speeded, aware that he had to be careful. He wanted them to keep on following but he had to avoid any occasion for them to get him. Discreetly calling from his bluetooth earplug, he warned L, to get him prepare something.

"Are you stupid ?" H fulminated. "You could have killed him !"  
"Hey, I thought that you wanted him dead ?" Benton whimpered, backing from H's infuriated look.  
"Not now, you fucking retarded ! I need him alive for now, he hasn't suffered enough yet" H smirked. "And I want Mello to see him dying, that will be way more fun".  
H stood up and went to check Matt. Finding him lying on the floor, he kicked him several times to wake him up.  
"Get up !" he shouted angrily.  
Matt raised a bit, pushing on his palms. He sat against the wall, his vision blurred, his body weak. H reached for his chin, looking in Matt's eyes with a devilish grin. "Not so aggressive as a little earlier, huh ?" He then pushed Matt's face away, leaving him alone.

Black leather on a black engine, Mello's thin form was hurrying opposite to Wammy's direction, aware that the car would stop following him if they noticed where he was going. L had sent a team to wait at a certain crossroad and Mello was leading the car directly into the trap. That was one of the few chances to learn where Matt was, he thought.  
But he hadn't expected another car to block the road in front of him, as he braked in an attempt to avoid it. Like in slow motion, he felt his engine's wheels slide on the road, losing control. He slipped on the pavement, falling, his Honda crashing a few meters further.

Aizen stared at the scene, horrified. Focused on the numbers dancing above Mello's head, she gazed at the body on the ground before getting back to the numbers : they didn't change. If anything had happened now, there was nothing she could have done. Matt was too weak now, she could feel it, he would have died if Mello had needed help, or worse, they both could have died...

But Mello stood up almost immediately, unharmed. He had just used the few seconds it had taken him to stand and pull his gun out to call L briefly without being noticed to tell him about the situation. As he was standing, he aimed his Beretta toward the three men coming out of the cars, two in the one that had followed him and one in the car that had blocked the road.  
The men stopped in their tracks, too slow to get their own guns before Mello had.  
Silence was broken by a black limousine and two Mercedes that encircled the scene. Out of the Mercedes, five of Mello's henchmen handcuffed the three, while Watari and Light emerged from the limousine.  
After a while, the three men were brought for questioning, Mello's motorcycle removed and Watari drove Light and Mello along with L that was waiting in the car to Wammy's.

Near supervised the questioning, gathering precious informations.  
They now had confirmation that Benton junior and H had abducted Matt. They didn't have the motive although they could guess Benton wanted revenge for his brother, and they didn't care about motives, because they had a bigger problem : they still didn't know where Matt was.  
Benton's henchmen were supposed to call after Mello's abduction, at a certain time, and as they didn't, Benton most likely knew it went wrong, and wouldn't come to the meeting place. The men didn't know about the final destination.  
L and Light had to use force to prevent Mello from using them as living punching balls for his ever growing pain, fear and anger. They both held him tight as he tried to rush to the questioning room, Mello struggling, giving a hard time to both Light and L, he was almost stronger than them together.

"They didn't call" Benton junior stated, glancing at the clock.  
"They're just as useless as you are !" H exploded. Things weren't going according to plan, and failing at getting Mello was making him furious. But he had something to calm his nerves...  
Matt was still sat back on the wall, and started as H rushed in the room, slamming the door open, a twisted grin on his lips, and the chain Benton had previously used in one hand.  
"That's bad you know, your little boyfriend refused to let us bring him here, he doesn't seem to give a fuck about you, how sad is that ?" H smirked. But as Matt's face showed relief – Mello didn't fall in any trap and Matt preferred to die here than to be saved if it meant that Mello had to risk his life – H became crimson red and the chain suddenly came to life in his hand, ragingly snaking in the air to land on Matt's already damaged skin and bones.  
Matt curled up in a ball, trying to expose only his back to the torture, but H pulled him by an arm so Matt had to stand up. Just as he was about to fall back on the floor, the chain curled painfully around his neck. He fell, H pulling on the opposite side, strangling him while the mesh started to crush his neck.  
Matt started to suffocate, his vision even more blurred as his lungs were beginning to lack oxygen. His brain gave up, he lost himself in a dizzy feeling as everything went white around him, his body cold as ice, except for the fire around his finger.  
H let the chain fall on the floor, freeing Matt's neck just as his head hit the ground, leaving him lifeless.

Mello suddenly fell on his knees, sliding from L and Light's arms, his mind and body giving in. Palms on the floor, eyes shut, his face torn in the purest expression of agony, he rose his fist to his hurting heart, a clear red burning appearing around the finger wearing the ring. He started shaking, panting, sweat rolling along his temples. His heart skipped a beat, then another, rhythm slowing down little by little as a sharp pain pierced his heart, leaving him breathless. He coughed, trying to catch his breath but it seemed the air was only filled with fire burning his lungs, he couldn't get the oxygen he needed.  
As a white light spread behind his closed eyelids, he felt his heart stop. He was still there on the floor, now resting on his elbows, limp, as the beats came back, first weak and uneven, then stronger, louder. Air finally filled his lungs, as he opened his eyes, lost, and awfully exhausted.

It had only lasted a few seconds, and Light and L thought about a panic attack. They helped Mello stand up, and Light supported him upstairs to a bedroom for him to rest.  
Just as Light left the room, Near arrived with a tray, bringing food and water to Mello. He walked to the night table and deposited the tray there. Mello was sitting on the bed, curled, his arms around his knees.  
Near was about to leave when he heard the low sobs. He sat on the bed next to Mello, and his fingers softly brushed Mello's locks. Mello threw his arms around Near's neck all of a sudden, clutching to him as his sobs became louder.  
Near wasn't used to see Mello this way, but he could understand that even the most powerful mob, the person in the world that was the less inclined to show any feeling other than anger, disdain or determination could forget about pride and self consciousness when the most precious thing he had was taken from him.  
For once, he wished they were back to their old rivalry, that Mello would be his pissed off self, just not to see him crying this way. Near had never expressed much about his relationship with Matt and Mello, but it all dawned to him now. He was the younger, and Mello and Matt were like brothers to him. They had grown, the rivalry for L's succession had long been forgotten as they all three started to work with him and Light. L and Light were the parental couple for them, and it had been normal to consider Matt and Mello like brothers.  
He was clueless as to appease Mello's pain, as he felt it wring his own heart. He simply held Mello in his arms, stroking his back until he felt him fall asleep. He laid him on the pillows, tucked him and left, tears wetting his eyes at the sight of Mello ravaged by despair.

Aizen bent over the bed, wanting so much to take away the pain from Mello. She started when Ryuk appeared. His usual grin had made place to a sad expression.  
"Who are ya ?" Ryuk asked to the white form standing next to the bed.  
"My name is Aizen." she replied, not sure if the shinigami would act against her or not.  
"I meant, what are ya ? They can't see ya, and I can, and you hang 'round Mello and Matt, I saw ya. A god, right ?" Ryuk added.  
"Yes, I am a goddess of love."  
"I see... what are ya here for ?" Ryuk was curious, he knew there were several categories of gods wandering on earth or in their realms, but as a shinigami, he was never really curious about others than shinigamis or humans, so he couldn't figure anything out of this sudden encounter. "I ain't gonna do anything to ya" he added, aware of Aizen's anxious glances.  
"It would be too long to explain it now, time is counted, just know I'm bound to Mello and Matt because I don't have the right to let them die." Aizen explained.  
"Can I help ya ?" Ryuk asked, not really knowing what he was supposed to think or do about what he had just been told, only caring about the young shattered man sleeping below. He wasn't acting for his own entertainment anymore. Although he felt confused, he couldn't deny he felt bad, and that the surrounding sadness among the people he lived alongside had reached him.

"I lost track of Matt, he's too weak and I cannot make a link through the ring to find him. I've searched a lot already, but I have no clue...I realized too late that he disappeared and when I did he was already out of reach..." Aizen whispered, aware that she failed at protecting Matt.  
"I'll search, I'll be back at sunrise if I don't find him before" Ryuk said, about to leave. Rem appeared, ready to help Ryuk. She had heard everything, and just like she once cared for Misa, she felt the need to help those humans she'd been attached to now.

On the cold wooden floor of his cell, Matt's body was lying, his temple bleeding from when his head had hit the floor. But, even if it was almost imperceptible, a faint white steam was forming from his bruised lips in the freezing air.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note :** I'm sorry I took so much time for an update ! And I'm also sorry I didn't reply to the reviews yet, except with some public words, I'll reply to all of you personally, I promise !  
This chapter is a bit confused, I had a hard time trying to bring some clues without telling too much and staying credible (I'm not sure I could do it though ^^;;).  
Enjoy ! (and don't hesitate to tell me what you disliked, it'll help me a lot !)_

_

* * *

_Shades of gold and pink softly melted with Mello's fair locks as dawn bathed his sorrowful nightmares.  
Ryuk appeared, still clueless about Matt's location after searching for him all night. Rem and him had wandered through the whole city, and Matt wasn't there for sure.  
He didn't need to tell Aizen about their fruitless trip, his worried look spoke for itself.  
"I'm sorry..." Ryuk whispered, his gaze caught by Aizen's.  
Mello woke up to the sound of Ryuk's voice, his mind taking a few seconds to go from confused nightmares to the awful reality. He glanced at Ryuk, and followed the direction of his eyes as the shinigami's look slid from him to Aizen.  
"What are you looking at ?" Mello asked, his voice husky from sleep.  
Suddenly, Mello felt something brush his hand, and as he watched his own hand, he distinctly saw another one on his, a pale, thin hand. He didn't even start. He just stared at the goddess that just appeared to him.  
"I am Aizen" she spoke with a soft, silken voice. Her tone was one of a mother, caring, protective, comforting, as she briefly explained to Mello who she was, and why she was here : "I'm a goddess of love, and I was sent to protect you and Matt. I don't have time to tell you everything, but I promise I'll do it later. Right now we need to find Matt, it's the only important thing. Something is playing with your lifespan and his, they keep changing, and I have to settle them before I go back to my realm."  
Mello didn't even blink or seem doubtful. He had already been confronted with shinigamis, after all...  
It's only when he heard and registered Matt's name in his dizzy mind that he jerked out of bed.  
"Shit ! How am I supposed to find him if I waste time sleeping !" he groused, dressing hastily before rushing downstairs, followed by both kamis.

L, Light and Near were in L's office, still trying to locate Matt through their numerous contacts, and planning an exploration of Winchester's suburbs, as Ryuk had already informed them Matt was not in the city itself.  
Watari brought breakfast, but none of them felt like eating. Light forced everyone to at least have some coffee and toasts, they would need it to go through what would be one more painful day.  
Near raised a sad look when Mello entered the office, Mello's cries still vivid in his memory.  
Rem and Ryuk were gone again with Aizen this time, each of them assigned to a part of the map L had prepared.

It hadn't been difficult for L, Light, Near and Watari to accept Aizen's presence. If shinigamis existed, other deities were supposed to exist too, after all.  
No one had been really surprised then by Aizen, as she touched everyone's hand to make herself visible. She didn't fear showing herself now that she knew they already lived with other kamis, and that even the shinigamis had accepted her presence. She was used to fear shinigamis, as they usually were the cause of her presence among humans, but the latest events got the better of her own knowledge on the topic. Shinigamis were supposed to kill humans, yet these two helped them, and more, acted as friends with this family. The rings were supposed to be used by gods of love to link themselves with the ones they had to protect, and yet Mello and Matt had taken the rings over, linked one to another, excluding her from the process. Everything was swirling in a nonsense spiral, and the more she tried to understand, the less she could put some sense or truth in anything. Now all she could do was trust these people and do her best with her own abilities.  
Near had began to ask her questions, everyone was curious of course, but L had cut everyone.  
There would be a time to explain everything, but now, the matter was different, no one cared for reasons, but for results, Matt was the matter now, nothing else.

Mello couldn't put a foot outside, L was according too much care to his protection for him to try to find Matt physically. He was going mad between Wammy's walls, although he knew the kamis would be a lot more effective than any human in searching for any trace of his lover.  
L made sure to keep Mello in his sight, he didn't trust him at all, even with guards all around the place. Mello would go through fire if he had to, he was unstoppable once he had set his mind, and L knew the apparent resignation Mello was showing was just temporary.  
The day passed, punctuated by many calls in and out, investigations still fruitless. The sun was setting, Mello had contacted all his men again, but nothing, still nothing. He got lost in his sorrowful thoughts, hoping the kamis would be back soon with some good news. He was fighting against his pain, trying to focus his mind on plans and solutions instead of giving in despair. It was so difficult, when his mind constantly wandered through thoughts of Matt harmed, or worse, dead. He shook his head in an attempt of getting rid of those horrible visions.  
He got out of his torpor when the phone rang and he saw L's lips forming a silent surprised "oh". From what he heard, Mello quickly figured out who was calling : Benton senior. L handed the phone to Mello : Benton had requested to talk to him directly.  
Mello listened to everything Benton had to say, agreed, gave his cell phone number, and hung out. L knew at that precise moment that Mello's resignation was over, he knew that expression on Mello's face too well. He didn't bother asking him what was going on, Mello wouldn't tell anything anyway.  
Much to his surprise, Mello didn't move from his chair. He seemed to just stay there and wait. After a while, L got back to his screen, glancing from time to time to a silent Mello.  
When the three kamis came back, still clueless, Mello gave a call to Benton senior, and to everyone's surprise, he ordered Ryuk to lead Rem to Benton's mansion.

Benton junior cursed his father for calling him and requesting him to his mansion _now_.  
It was about testament and money so he couldn't refuse, he knew too well that it was important for his future situation as the leader of the Mafia branch his father ruled that if everything was already settled and signed, he would have no problem with the succession. His father had insisted on the fact that his brother dead, he had to make some changes and that his situation as a Mafia mob meant he could die anytime, enemies were many, so things had to be done quickly.  
H sent him a warning look. "Don't mess our plans or I'll kill you myself".  
Benton shivered. H frightened him to no end, he couldn't help it, there was something creepy in him.  
He checked on Matt before leaving, finding him still on the floor, hardly breathing, passed out. H, who had followed, poured the glacial water from a plastic bottle on Matt's head, laughing sadistically. He grinned as Matt coughed, his senses coming back along with an awful headache.  
Matt couldn't push himself from the floor, his body didn't obey his blurry mind. He wanted to sit but he felt so weak he wondered how he was still alive. The pain was so strong that even the whimper he let out as H pushed him with the tip of his shoe hurt him. A faint, dry whimper. He didn't eat or drink anything for forty eight hours.  
He vaguely remembered the chain, and how he had choked to death. What was strongly vivid in his mind was the feeling of Mello's presence, that he had felt when the chain had crushed his neck. He was too dizzy to have coherent thoughts, but he was sure Mello had held him to warm his dying body, he remembered feeling his hand on his heart, his presence in the blinding light, how he had held him tight not to let him go...  
In the same position, after glancing to the stars through the hole that once was a window, Matt passed out, the throbbing pain being too much to cope with.

Benton junior parked his car in front of his father's mansion. Climbing stairs to his father's office, he internally smirked at the thought of soon being at his father's desk, ruling all those people that would respect him for once.  
Once everything was attended, he left and drove back to the abandoned villa. He couldn't see her, but Rem was following...

Benton senior had been suspicious of his son's activities since the day before. His son was a coward, and the way he suddenly disappeared was not usual for him. When the fact that L was retaining some of the men he had assigned to his son came to his ears, he gathered the rest of the men under his son's influence, and some threats later, he knew everything he had to know : his son planning to kill him and take his place, his collaboration with H, Matt's abduction, and Mello escaping from being abducted too.

Everything was starting to fall apart for him. He lost a son, his other child betrayed him, some of his own men betrayed him as well... what was left ? Money ? Power ? What did these mean if he had to live with the idea that his own flesh and blood wasn't even worth the dirt under his shoes ? He stared a long minute at the portrait of his beloved wife, dead twelve years ago from a cancer. "Oh Christina, I'm sorry, I wasn't even able to teach loyalty and pride to our sons, forgive me, I have been blinded myself by power and I didn't see I was ruining my family..." he whispered, shaking his head. "I probably can't change our son, but I can change things before our gang become a nest of thugs and before I myself become as filthy as my son. I'm not proud of what I made till now, but I promise you I'll regain my pride and honor. My dear Christina..."  
He picked the phone and dialled.  
"Hi."  
"Good evening Mello... Everything went fine, you'll have news soon." Benton stated.  
"Thank you, I'll call you back later." Mello replied. He slid his cell phone back in his pocket, took his jacket, made sure his Beretta was charged and sat back. His face almost scared L, who had raised his head from his screen.  
Both of them hadn't moved from the office, and the sudden move of Mello worried him, as he saw the gun. That meant things had progressed and that Mello was waiting for the final answer.  
"Mello, tell me". L asked, his question being more an order than anything else actually.  
"Rem will be here soon, she will lead me to where Matt is" Mello replied, his hand stroking his gun through the leather of his jacket nervously. The now familiar burn around his finger was starting again.  
"Can you at least expl..." L began, cut by Mello jumping to his feet as Rem appeared.  
"Hurry, please hurry, he's dying..." Rem said, ready to leave again.  
"WAIT !" L suddenly exclaimed. "You're not going anywhere alone, I'm serious" he warned Mello who was already heading for the exit, grabbing him by the arm.  
"FUCK YOU L ! Let me go !" Mello withdrew from L and ran outside. He already had lost so much time, and Matt was running out of that precious time. He would never forgive himself if he couldn't make it on time, let alone forgive anyone else slowing him down.

"Everything's ok, don't look at me like that" Benton said to H as he came back. "I didn't make any mistake, I swear".  
H calmed down a bit, before pouring himself another coffee.  
Benton walked to the other room, wondering if their prisoner was still alive. At that point, he knew that H was only waiting for another occasion to get Mello, as their initial plan had failed. Mello stuck into Wammy's wasn't helpful so they had to wait, there was nothing left to do.  
But Benton had enough of hiding here, it was cold, boring and what if Mello took too long to put his nose out of Wammy's ?  
"Maybe we should just get rid of this one and shoot Mello next time he's out ?" Benton suggested.  
Surprisingly, H stood up and replied : "Yeah, maybe we should take care of the ones we can right now, your father included. There's too much protection around Mello and he won't be easy to get now, so let's move on".  
H was growing impatient too, that was one of his biggest flaws. Failing at abducting Mello had cut into his pride, this little bastard had won the fight, but H wanted to win the war, and in his hurry to the goal, he was losing his control. Forgetting plans and calculations, he would erase all the ones he had planned to, both Bentons included. It would still be time to deal with Mello later, he would get him one day or another. And he would lead the whole Mafia after getting rid of the main mobs, and that felt wonderful to think about that. The big mob would be him...

Mello was driving at breakneck speed, Rem giving directions. It took too long, way too long, but he couldn't go faster considering the state of the muddy roads he was taking, and the fact he had all lights off.  
"Hold on, Matt, please, don't leave me, I'll be here soon, wait for me..." Mello hissed through gritted teeth, his heart thundering as he got closer to Matt every second. At last, he would hold Matt in his arms again, soon it would be over, and H and Benton would pay for what they had done to his lover. He felt a sharp surge of fury cross his heart at that thought. He wanted them dead, and he would kill them himself. No one would ever hurt the person he loved the most in this fucking world and get out of it alive.  
Rem advised him to stop, coming closer was dangerous. Stepping out of the car, Mello could progressively guess the form of a big house in the dark as he ran behind Rem.

"You do it" Benton said to H, standing in front of Matt's limp body on the floor.  
"Fuck, you're really a sissy" H spat. "I wonder how you can imagine you will rule over natural born killers if you can't even finish a job yourself".  
Raising his armed hand, H shot...

* * *

_**Note :**__ Yes yes I know, I'm cruel, stopping right here... I'll try to update tomorrow so you don't have to wait too long !  
Please review !_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note : **Here's the next chapter, I was so cruel cutting the previous one like I did, so I wrote this one straight, not to make you wait too long !_

_

* * *

_The sound of a gunshot cut through Mello like a knife. He froze during a fraction of a second before running as fast as his trembling legs could carry him. "Oh shit no, please God, not that..." he thought, approaching the old house.  
His boots were slipping in the mud, slowing him, making him curse, but he finally made it to the abandoned villa.  
"There is a main room after this door, and another smaller room in the back, where Matt is" Rem stated, her face wearing a worried expression. She wouldn't forgive herself if they were arrived too late, even though she knew it was impossible to be quicker than she had been. She really wished at that moment she had her death note, no matter if she would have turned to dust, it was better than what was obviously happening.  
Mello was already peeking inside as Rem made the way back to Wammy's, conscious that she needed to show the way to the others. An ambulance, they needed an ambulance, she told herself before rushing to the orphanage. She hoped really hard they wouldn't need a coroner...  
Mello shot the lock, pushed the door with a kick, and a second later realized a door was open at the other side of the empty room, on a dark room, H aiming him with his own gun.  
They were eight meters apart, facing each other, Mello too slow at raising his gun, as his eyes caught Matt's form on the floor. His heart sank at the view of his lover.  
But he also saw Benton's body at H's feet, eyes open, blood running from a hole between his eyes, and a white silhouette bent over Matt.

"Oh, what a good surprise..." H grinned. "Just in time to see your boyfriend die. And how nice to come by yourself to face your death at the same time, you saved me a lot of work". He was exulting, everything was boding so well right now, he couldn't believe he was so lucky. Grinning wider, he decided he would have some fun.  
He took Mello's gun and got back to Matt.  
"How does it feel to see him like this, huh ?" H smirked, kicking Matt several times in the ribs. Matt came back to his senses, and whimpered faintly. His head rose a bit before falling back on the floor with a heavy noise.  
Mello stayed silent. He was using all his self control to try to find a plan, and to prevent himself from any word or action that would make H shoot Matt. He knew that pissing H off or trying to fight him would be the end. Right now he just needed to gain time.  
Matt started to shake. A broken rib had pierced through a lung, and he started coughing blood.  
Mello was in agony, there was nothing he could do, he couldn't believe he would really have to watch Matt die there without being able to save him.

The ring was burning. Aizen's gaze went from Matt to Mello. She had stayed here all along since they had found Matt. She had accompanied Rem when she had followed Benton here. Ryuk couldn't follow, as Benton could see him, but Rem and Aizen were invisible to him. Ryuk had only been able to lead Rem to Benton senior's mansion as he was the only one except Mello to knew where Benton lived.  
Benton senior had given his son to L's justice, unable to cope with his traitor of a son anymore. Once he knew everything about what happened, he called L then Mello to tell he would have someone follow his son, which would probably lead to Matt. But Rem's presence had been even more useful as no one among Benton's men and son could see her, and that's why Mello had sent her with Ryuk. Ryuk explained his presence to Benton senior, told him about Rem, and that's how Rem was able to find Matt. Aizen stayed at the old house with Matt, while Rem hurried back to the orphanage to show the way to Mello.  
Light had considered using the death note to kill both Benton junior and H as soon as him, L, Near and Mello had learnt they were guilty of Matt's abduction, but it was too risky. No one knew if there were other men with them, or if they had planned Matt's death in case they would be killed themselves.  
The only solution was to find Matt and go there, Mello knew it and that's why he did it all alone. His pride made this a personal war along with the fact he didn't want to risk anyone else's life. Go there. Shoot everyone. Save Matt. His reasoning stopped on that scenario, unable to think further, as Rem appeared in L's office earlier. Blinded by pain and fear, he ran to his lover, unaware of the flaws in his plan.

Matt managed to roll on his side, spitting blood, coughs putting him in even more pain than he already was.  
"Matt..." Mello uttered, tears stinging his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of H, but it became harder every second.  
Stretching his neck, Matt looked in his direction, hearing his name from a distant voice, a voice he had longed to hear, and that finally said his name. He smiled although he didn't really see anything, his eyes were blurred by tears of joy. He wouldn't die alone, his Mello was there, or maybe he wouldn't die, simply. He didn't care about pain anymore, all he cared for was Mello being here. He passed out again.  
Mello felt his throat tighten as he saw Matt's tears. His own ran from his eyes, he was unable to stop them anymore.  
Suddenly, H raised a hand to his heart, his face distorted by pain, fell on his knees, and on the floor.  
Mello's eyes widened. He ran to Matt, and, kneeling next to him, he bent over him, his head touching Matt's, his fingers brushing the copper locks sticky with blood.  
"Matt, Mattie, please, wake up, I'm here, it's all over now, you're safe, please Mattie..." Mello whispered, sobs in his voice.  
"Mell...o, I'm cold..." Matt shivered, coughs coming back, tainted with blood.  
Mello didn't dare moving Matt, he tried to cover him with his own body to warm him. Looking at Aizen over his shoulder, he implored her : "Please, do something, help me !"  
Aizen had already tried, but the rings didn't respond her anymore. She has helpless, and the guilt she felt was as big as Mello's despair. She left to find help, finding herself face to Rem that just came back, in the courtyard.

A siren resonated, coming closer. Mello started, realizing the house was surrounded by lights coming from outside.  
Noises of cars. Voices. Steps.

Within seconds, Light was next to him, along with two ambulance men. Light managed, with difficulties, to withdraw Mello from Matt, so the men could take care of him.  
It took them twenty awful long minutes to examine, plug syringes and tubes, bandage, and deposit Matt on a shaft carefully. It's only when they moved Matt to the ambulance that Mello realized that Near was behind him, arms crossed, holding a black notebook against his chest.  
Mello followed the men.  
Outside, the black limousine was waiting, Mello could guess Watari was on the driver's seat and L at the back. Rem, Ryuk and Aizen were standing close to the ambulance, looking at Matt as the shaft passed in front of them.  
Mello hoped in the ambulance, Near on his heels.  
"Only one person, please" one of the ambulance men said.  
"It's ok, let them both in, he probably will pass away so let them have his last moments" the second man whispered.  
Mello didn't hear as he was already inside the ambulance, holding Matt's hand, but Near didn't miss the man's words. He felt his whole body sting in horror as his eyes widened, looking at Matt lying on the shaft.  
He sat next to Mello as the ambulance finally headed to Saint Cross hospital, the limousine following.

Mello was praying, both hands holding Matt's, his head bent. Silent tears were running on his cheeks while he implored God not to take Matt away from him. He would die along with Matt if that happened, he wouldn't be able to live with the loss of the one he loved, he knew he had sinned many times, but if it was not too late, he would give everything just to keep Matt alive.  
Matt was monitored and the loud beeps were the only sign he was still alive. He hadn't moved since he had passed out, and his chest hardly showed his faint breathing. Near couldn't take his eyes from the screen that showed green lines and peaks. Matt's heart was irregular, and the beats didn't come often enough.  
Suddenly Matt began to mumble. Mello's head rose in a start, his eyes focused on Matt's lips.  
"I... don't... want... I... no..." Matt was whispering so low that Mello had to lean over Matt to hear his voice, the sound of the ambulance covering his words.  
"Matt ?" Mello softly called his lover's name, eager to get any sign of improvement.  
The ring suddenly burnt his finger so hard Mello let out a strangled groan.  
"I don't... want... to go..." Matt mumbled. A second later, a continuous beep resounded, the screen glowing with a single green endless line...

Near looked at the screen in disbelief. One of the men jerked on his feet but he stopped in his tracks in front of the scene just before his eyes.  
Mello had fallen on his knees, still holding Matt's hand. He was trembling hard and his heavy breath seemed painful.  
The monitor was giving the awful truth : Matt's heart had stopped. He was dead.  
And yet, Matt started mumbling again : "No... I don't want... don't take me... I love him..."  
Near and the man were staring eyes wide. The man checked the monitor, but it was working perfectly. He knew he should reanimate Matt, but Matt was _talking_.  
Mello was obviously in pain. He was sweating and his breath was becoming shorter.  
He grabbed the border of the shaft, trying to stand. He rose to his feet, shaking, and curled his upper body over Matt, not letting his hand go, his head raised just enough to look at Matt's face.  
Near was the only one to see Aizen appear in the corner of the back of the ambulance.  
"No... let me... go... back... I... can't... Mello... Mello..." Matt's voice was a desperate low sob. His free hand suddenly rose, like if he tried to grab something, and his eyes flew wide open. Mello fought the horrible pain in his chest that was taking his breath away, trying to focus on Matt as he felt his own heart slow down, and stop. He felt his eyes close, unable to keep them open anymore. The last thing he saw was Matt's hand raised to the sky, holding something invisible, his finger bleeding around the ring, as his own head fell heavily on Matt's chest.

Aizen's eyes widened at the sight of the dark tall silhouette in the opposite corner of the ambulance.  
She suddenly understood the ever changing numbers above the lovers' heads, and the horror of the situation. She couldn't control the rings anymore, and she wasn't powerful enough to destroy the shinigami that just appeared face to her, his death note in his hands. She felt useless. Why were gods of love so weak ?  
She had seen him for the first time when she was sent to protect Matt and Mello the day Mello was caught by Beyond Birthday.  
She didn't know back then what he had to do with all this, because he disappeared almost immediately after B's death, and she was glad he didn't try to kill her but just ran away, but it was clear now : he was the one writing their names, entertaining himself with them like living dolls, and she was the one breaking the fate he had destined Mello and Matt to. They were constantly fighting over the lover's lifespan, he probably had found amusing to write their name again and again and see her fight to keep them alive, Matt and Mello being just pieces of a chess game for him.  
For a reason that suddenly came to her mind now, Matt and Mello had took the power of the rings over, leaving her powerless on them, and there was nothing she could do anymore to save them, they could only count on themselves. Matt had written in a death note, his own name, although not complete, but he had used it. The rings had been corrupted as his soul wasn't pure anymore. It didn't really matter though, she thought, as their only power could only be a protection for each other.  
But they wouldn't be able to save each other again and again, human bodies had limits, and she wasn't even sure Mello hadn't reach his limits already as she looked at him resting on Matt's chest. As strong as their love was, how much could they take before one would die giving his last strength to the other ?

From the limousine, Ryuk and Rem rushed to the inside of the ambulance after glancing at each other. They had felt the presence of the shinigami.  
"Raiden" Rem spat when she saw him.  
"Rem, Ryuk, I knew you would join us anytime soon" Raiden replied, a smirk on his ugly face.  
Lifting his pen, he began writing again.  
Aizen was on him, not matter how much stronger than her Raiden was, she couldn't stand here and watch him write their names again. Ryuk stopped her as he caught a view on the black note's pages.  
Slowly, Raiden let place to a small mound of dust, Rem catching the death note on its way to the floor.  
"It was the third time he wrote their names" Ryuk explained.  
"And obviously he didn't know the rule" Rem explained. "We cannot write three times the same name, it is forbidden. We can kill other gods that are not death gods before they save humans, but we cannot try to kill humans three times after a god saved them. If they are saved two times, the rule is that their lifespan goes back to what it was when they are born, and trying to change it again kills us."

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
The monitor gave signs of life again, green peaks regularly rising on the screen.  
"MELLO !" Matt's scream cut through the heavy silence as his raised hand seemed to pull on something in the air. Or maybe someone...  
Mello's body slowly slipped from the shaft, but just as he was about to fall, Matt's free hand caught Mello's. Mello's body started and he suddenly took a long breath, as he fell on his knees again.  
He breathed heavily for a few seconds, before getting back on his feet to come closer to Matt.  
Bending over his lover, he searched for the deep blue orbs as the ambulance man began to check on Matt.  
"Are you ok ?" he asked to Mello.  
"Yes..." Mello whispered, as his eyes finally focused on Matt's.  
Near was still frozen in his place. He couldn't believe what he just saw. How could this be possible ? He glanced at Aizen who looked back at him with a smile, and he didn't care about what was possible or not anymore, as he understood that Matt would live. He knew he had missed something, but considering what he heard, he could guess that another kami had been there.

Matt was brought to the intensive care area, while everyone waited in the hospital's waiting room. Except Mello whom the ambulance man had brought for a check up, as the young blond man had passed out while walking from the ambulance to the hospital entrance.  
One hour later, a doctor entered the waiting room, delivering news about the lovers to their family.  
Matt was out of danger, they didn't know how he was still alive in the state he had been brought there, his lungs perforated by broken ribs, a huge commotion on his temple, his trachea damaged and several other broken bones, but he would recover. He would need a very long time and wouldn't be able to stand for months, but that was the least of anyone's worries now.  
Mello's heart was weak. The doctor explained that he showed signs of previous heart attacks, he couldn't explain either how he could have survived that, but he would need rest, a lot of rest.  
Both Mello and Matt would spend a long time at the hospital, but as long as they were together, nothing mattered anymore.

While the wait, Aizen had explained everything to L, Light, Near and Watari, with the help of Ryuk and Rem. How she arrived among humans and why, how the rings should have worked and how she lost control, all what happened since she began protecting Matt and Mello, to what happened in the ambulance.  
"So we have one more death note now..." L said, his thumb between his lips.  
"We'll lock it with the other" Light replied, retrieving the other from Near's hands.  
Near had stayed silent all along. He wasn't the talkative kind, but this time, it was more the shock than his usual self that kept his mouth shut. He got back to reality only when the doctor had arrived.  
After the doctor's briefing, they could all visit the couple for a few minutes.  
Matt and Mello had been installed in the same room, but they found them dozing off, stoned by medicines. They all drove back to Wammy's with the feeling everything was finally over, and that everything would be peaceful from now on.  
It was obviously without counting on Matt and Mello's ability to turn the world upside down, which promised to shoot straight in the still life of the hospital once they would be back in shape...

* * *

_**Note :**__ No no, it's not over ! Still a lot to come !_


	16. Chapter 16

It took over two weeks for Matt to be able to stay awake during daytime, and get up from his bed alone. His severe injuries had him obliged to be drugged for pain, so he was dozing off most of the time. Mello thought he would go crazy. He was stuck in bed next to Matt because doctors had wanted him to rest his weakened heart, and even if he wouldn't admit it, walking every morning to the bathroom and have a shower was having the best of his energy. He cursed his own body to react this way, Mello was not weak, damnit !  
And he couldn't even have conversations with Matt as the redhead usually fell asleep after two sentences, or bug the hospital staff as standing for too long was difficult for him. He had tried Matt's PSP and DS but he was not into games that much so he got bored easily. Reading ? Boring as well. TV ? He didn't allow himself to watch TV, he didn't want the sound to wake Matt. And being the hyper type he was, his mind was racing at lightning speed to solutions that would entertain him. That only meant trouble.  
That added to the fact that he was seriously having a problem down his pants didn't help. _Three fucking weeks without sex. Three goddamn weeks without Matt's body against mine. Three bloody weeks without... oh shit, think about something else Mello, a bike ride, speed, Matt's arms around my waist, his hands going down... No no no ! Chocolate, a giant chocolate bar, that's a good thought, chocolate. Chocolate on Matt's chest and... NO !!! Oh god I can't stand it._  
Mello headed to the bathroom and although he didn't like doing this, he really had to relieve himself, his member growing harder every minute, and his thoughts always wandering to things he'd do to Matt once he was back in shape.  
He peeked at Matt who was dozing off like usual, and closed the door behind him.

Matt woke up at the click the bathroom door made when closing. He felt he needed to use the toilets, but after glancing at Mello's bed, he knew Mello was in the bathroom so he waited. Ten minutes later, Mello was not back. Matt wondered if Mello was actually in the bathroom or if he had simply left the room, so he got up and reached the bathroom door, slowly.  
Just as he was about to ask if Mello was in, he heard some muffled sounds. He brought his ear closer, wondering if Mello was sick or something, and then he realized Mello was breathing heavy and... that only meant one thing. Matt felt his member harden immediately at the thought of Mello stroking himself. He didn't care for privacy and opened the door. Mello had his back to the wall, facing Matt, his cock in his hand, and his head rose in shock as he realized Matt was standing in the door frame. Matt's face was as flushed as his, and Mello noticed the bulge in Matt's boxers. He stared as Matt walked in his direction, a grin on his lips. His steps weren't really assured, he still felt weak, but Mello was not pleasing himself alone, no way. Matt had missed Mello as much as Mello did, and the sexual tension was shared.  
Matt crashed his lips on Mello's, immediately claiming his tongue, putting his arms around Mello's neck, releasing his mouth only to gasp for air.  
"Mattie..." Mello whispered, diving into Matt's dark blue lustful eyes. The need was so strong in Mello's eyes that it almost gave him a painful look. Matt's legs began to be a little shaky and he clutched to Mello's neck  
"Mattie, please, we can't do anything, you're too fragile now" Mello said, fighting the urge to take Matt right there on the bathroom tiles.  
"I don't care, you're not doing this alone" Matt replied, his nose in Mello's crook, filling his lungs with the intoxicating scent.  
Mello's arms slid from Matt's waist to the inside of his boxers, he couldn't help it, Matt so close to him and the lack of physical contact took over his reason, and he began to stroke Matt's butt, his tongue tracing circles behind Matt's ear.  
"Matt, it's not good for you, you know that" Mello knew he had lost control and hope Matt would regain his.  
But he knew it had lamentably failed when he heard Matt's words softly whispered in his ear, giving him this thrill only Matt could give him. "I'm sorry doctor Keehl, I need my Mello dose right now..."  
With these words, Matt knelt cautiously before kissing Mello's flat stomach and inner tights. His tongue ran along Mello's erected length, making Mello shiver with want. Matt's eyes glanced up to meet Mello's gaze, and, not losing eye contact, he took his erection in mouth.  
Matt's mouth moving up and down Mello's throbbing member was almost too much for Mello. The desire was so huge that tears started to roll on his cheeks as his fingers entangled in Matt's copper locks. All the tension since he had almost lost Matt rushed through him as he came in Matt's mouth, leaving him on his knees on the bathroom floor with Matt in his arms. They both were exhausted, and stayed there, sat on the bathroom carpet, Matt in Mello's lap, cuddling each other.  
After a few minutes, Mello grabbed Matt's chin to kiss him, realising that Matt still had his own _problem_.  
Smirking, he slid his hand in Matt's boxers, and, aware that they were both too tired to move from their position, he began to stroke Matt's erection. Matt let out a deep moan, burying his face in Mello's chest. Speeding the rhythm of his hand, Mello felt Matt's nails dig in his skin, and the muffled groan that escaped Matt's lips made him go even faster. Matt jerked his head back, panting. Mello could feel the soft skin trembling from Matt's breath under his lips and tongue as he devoured his gorgeous throat. Matt's body stiffened violently as he coated Mello's hand with his milky substance, his moan ending in a silent exhalation.  
Mello helped Matt stand up, cleaned his hand and Matt's stomach, and brought back a limp Matt to his bed, noticing that the bathroom door had been open all the time. Hopefully no one had come in the room...  
Matt fell asleep almost immediately, but the smile on his lips was a pure reflection of the one on Mello's.  
Mello dozed off a few minutes later.

That night, when Mello woke up, he felt bad. What happened a little earlier in the bathroom had reminded him how he had missed Matt's body. Silently, he stood up and reached for Matt's bed in the dark. He let his hands wander on Matt's form, and, considering he had enough room, he slid under the covers and stuck his chest against Matt's back, wrapping his arm around Matt's waist. Matt moved a bit in his sleep, his hand catching instinctively Mello's. There, his nose in Matt's grapefruit scented hair, he finally fell sound asleep.

The nurse found them in the same bed in the morning when she came for Matt's injection.  
"Excuse me, but you are not supposed to do that" she warned, obviously uneasy with the situation, as she woke them up.  
Mello's glare silenced her immediately. She left and came back with the doctor, who was the same that took them in charge since they arrived at Saint Cross.  
"Hello kids !" he said cheerfully while entering the room. From the beginning he was treating them as children. He was fifty five years old and twenty years old men were obviously kids to his eyes. Not that he was pejorative about this, but Mello didn't like to be called a kid. His pride couldn't stand it.  
"So, I see your bed is not as comfortable as your room mate's, but I have to ask you to get back in your own bed, please. We can't tolerate this here." He said, his joyful tone hiding his irritation.  
Mello wished at that precise moment he had his gun to blow their heads off, _these bastards_, and he remembered what he and Matt had done in the bathroom the day before. He couldn't stop his smirk at the thought of the nurse or the doctor catching them. That would have been hilarious.  
"We're not kidding" the nurse added, feeling stronger with the doctor's presence.  
Matt emerged from his sleep and, turning to look in the direction the voices were coming from, he sat in the bed, yawning. Mello stiffened and sat too, his arm reaching around Matt's shoulders, clearly defying the nurse and the doctor.  
"Mattie, they don't want me in your bed" Mello said, half pissed off, half amused.  
"Why ?" Matt asked, rubbing his eyes. "I mean, we just slept"  
The nurse injected Matt his antibiotics and left quickly, not willing to participate to the conversation.  
"See, it's not really appropriate here." the doctor began. "And in your state you are not supposed to... do anything, ok kids ?" he added. Looking at Matt : "While I'm here, I wanted to tell you that we're going to progressively stop the painkillers because you won't need that much anymore. We'll give you some Advil if you really need something but you should be ok now, we're only keeping up with the antibiotics since your lungs are not healed yet. You may have difficulties to find sleep without the morphine now, but everything will go back to normal in a few days, don't worry."  
Looking at Mello : "And about you, no changes, you go on with the actual heart treatment, no efforts, a lot of rest, and I'll see you in two days for your next coronarography. And remember, the more you do as I say, the faster you both will be out of here".  
He headed out of the room, and, stopping in the door frame, he added "In case you don't take me seriously, if I find you in the same bed again, I'll give you separate rooms, is that clear ?" before leaving.  
Mello's temper rose and before Matt could stop him, he jerked out of the bed and caught the doctor in the corridor.  
"How dare you tell me how I have to behave ?" Mello spat, anger peaking in his icy glare. "The reason I'm able to share a bed with him is that he got out of all what happened to us alive, so don't fucking tell me what I can or cannot do with him when I almost lost him, you bastard !" Mello screamed, heads turning to stare at him as he stood there face to face with the doctor. His look was murderous, and he seemed ready to punch the doctor.  
"Stop it or I call the security" the doctor said coldly.  
"We're married, ok ? MARRIED !" Mello's anger was still at its highest point. "Now don't mess with me because your security guys won't win it over me, I'll blow your fucking hospital off if you interfere in my private life again, and I'm totally serious about that, watch your bloody mouth from now on."  
The doctor stood completely stunned. Mello was threatening him in a way that made him cringe. The threat was so unusual, so strong and Mello's look so determined that he wondered if he should runaway or laugh. But Mello didn't look like he was kidding at all. There was something in this frail body that screamed power and danger so loud that the doctor was stuck here, wondering how to get out of this situation. No doubt there was something dangerous to expect, considering the strange events that led him and the redhead here, he had heard about the abduction part and knew they were not just the common kind of patients.  
"Are you planning to put a timebomb in my hospital ?" he chose to reply in a giggle, making his voice sound playful to appease the situation.  
"Actually, he's the timebomb" Matt's voice raised from the doorframe. "You don't know what he's able to do if you piss him off, and I bet you don't want to know".  
"Ok, ok, calm down, I was just thinking about your safety, you can't make any efforts ok ? Be careful with your heart." the doctor said, withdrawing. "I don't mind you sharing the bed, to sleep that is." he winked hypocritically, escaping the slippery turn the situation had taken. He then left hurriedly, not looking back.

Back in their room, Matt slammed the door shut and pinned Mello against it in a deep kiss, his hands roaming under Mello's tee. Mello picked Matt up and laid him on the bed, laying beside him.  
"Oh god, he gave me even more the want to take you in this bed" Mello purred in Matt's ear he was nibbling.  
"That was to expect" Matt chuckled, "If someone forbids you to do something, there's a 100% chance that you'll want to do it. But well, we should at least behave during daytime, he's a bit right about that, but we're not supposed to be visited at night." he winked at a growling Mello. _Waiting tonight would be a hell of a long time_, he thought.  
"Come with me" Mello said, pulling Matt to the bathroom.  
"Mello, you're impossible !" Matt giggled.  
Mello locked the door and started to undress Matt before getting rid of his own clothes. He pulled Matt in his arms, just to feel his naked body against his. He had missed that feeling so much ! Matt's skin was warm, soft, so pale... Mello caressed Matt's back during a long moment, not getting enough.  
Matt pulled back to look into Mello's eyes. He loved seeing Mello's look in those moments. Mello was totally off guard when they shared tenderness, and nothing more. Mello's eyes were clear as a winter sky, no worry, no sadness, no determination, just the Mello only Matt had the chance to know : the loving and caring Mello, pride totally thrown away, the real Mello.

Matt was the only one to know Mello so well. He knew why Mello was so temperamental. It had nothing to do with being mean or cruel, or having a bad nature. Actually, Mello was hypersensitive and deeply hurt by life and he protected himself with some badass attitude. The fact he had always wanted to be number one was related to a deep insecurity. Mello, although he would never admit it, had always wanted to be appreciated, but soon, as he knew he had been abandoned by his parents, that he was at Wammy's only because he was smart, had developed this insecurity. His own parents didn't want him, no one at Wammy's cared for what he truly was, he was just a brain there. Competition didn't help, and he grew eager to prove to the world he was worth being loved, if not for what he was, at least for what he could achieve. That's why being number one became an obsession.  
And that's how he built a new personality, if he couldn't be loved, then he would be hated, feared. If life couldn't bring him someone who would accept him as he was, he would not become what people expected from him, oh no, he would go further in being everything people didn't want him to be.  
Matt had always been introverted so he had an opposite behaviour, he buried himself in video games and computers because no social interaction was required, and his shield was simply putting distance between him and the world. He didn't feel the need to prove anything to himself or someone else so he didn't feel insecure. He just wanted people to let him do what he wanted to do without annoying him. All he lacked was love. He had loving parents before they died and he became an orphan, so he knew what it was like to be loved and have people that care for you, and also to love someone and care the same way.  
When they met, it was just a two piece puzzle that was completed. From the outside, it always seemed like Matt gave and Mello took, like Matt followed and helped Mello who used him to achieve his personal goals. No one knew. No one understood. Even when they were just friends, or more precisely, when they didn't have crossed the silver lining already, no one saw the obvious.  
Sometimes, not often enough, two persons are born and meant to be together no matter how far from each other they are born, how different they are or how life treats them. It's just meant to be. You can't believe that for such persons, it's just about learning to know each other and then fall in love.  
Matt dedicated his life to Mello from the moment they were brought together, just as Mello dedicated his to Matt. It was just meant to be, they never wondered why, they just did it the most naturally in the world.  
For each of Mello's flaws, Matt had a quality that would counterbalance, for each of Matt's weaknesses, Mello had strength to make up for. A four legs, four arms and two heads complete person.

Matt was already starting to shake a bit, standing too long was still difficult for him, and Mello also felt tired by the incident with the doctor. But there was no way they would stop what they were doing, they needed it too much.  
Mello helped Matt lay on the bathroom carpet, an idea coming to his mind so they could share the pleasure without tiring themselves too much. He positioned himself above Matt on his hands and knees, one leg on each side of Matt's shoulders, while he rested on his elbows above Matt's crotch.  
Matt didn't wait long before grabbing Mello's erection and licking the tip. Mello replied by deepthroating Matt and starting to suck on him eagerly. Matt's hand wandered on Mello's back to push him lower so he could return the favor, both losing themselves in the shared sensations.  
Mello started as he felt Matt's finger penetrate his tight hole, searching for his prostate. He was so surprised that he actually bit Matt's cock, who yelped but came immediately.  
"Wow, I knew you liked it rough Mattie but now I think you're kind of a masochist" Mello grinned, licking the last drops of cum that escaped his mouth. Matt replied by ministrating Mello's sweet spot with a crooked finger while he was stroking his cock and teasing the tip with his tongue, causing Mello to refrain a loud moan as he came a few seconds later on Matt's tongue.  
Mello laid beside Matt on the carpet, pulling Matt against his chest, an arm around his shoulders.  
"We really need to practice more" Mello said smirking "We really don't last long".  
Matt laughed. Mello felt him shiver and helped him get his clothes back on. He dressed too and they got back under Matt's covers, both dozing off a few minutes later, cradled in each other's arms.

* * *

_**Note :** I should really stop reading those heartbreaking fics where Mello and Matt die, watch those painful AMV's and all, because once I go back to writing, I end up with a lot of emotional and fluffy stuff, to counterbalance the fact I want them alive and happy. I'm insane !  
More to come in this hospital, because it's always fun to mess up in places you're not supposed to !  
Please, reviews brighten my days and give me fuel to continue, so don't hesitate !  
I send chocolate bars to all of you who reviewed already, I love you all !_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note :** Long time I didn't update this fic ! Sorry ! I needed to write other things before going back to Et Cetera.  
I hope you like this chapter !  
In case you want to check what I did during all this time not updating, check for MarshMello (5 chapters, complete), Impurities (oneshot) and Lithium (6 chapters, ongoing) on my profile page !  
I've made some corrections in the chapters where I wrote about Mello's motorcycle being a Suzuki. That was a mistake I made because I'm drooling on a Suzuki model for quite some time now and so I wrote that brand instead of the one Mello uses : Honda NR 750. Sorry for the mistake ! I can't believe I did it, considering how much time I've searched for Mello's motorcycle model on the net !_

_

* * *

_They woke up a few hours later, around noon.  
Matt was stretching as much as he could considering the small space he had. Sharing a single bed wasn't easy, it was small and Mello had a tendency to move a lot in his sleep. Matt had to sleep hooked with his two arms around Mello to be sure not to fall during his sleep. But he wouldn't have changed it anyway, he couldn't imagine sleeping without Mello.

Mello was grumpy. Matt smiled, Mello often ranted about how Matt could be a pain in the ass before his first morning cigarette, but he never admitted he was the same when it came to chocolate.  
The problem right now was that Mello didn't have any chocolate left.

Being bored had increased his daily chocolate dose, and even if anyone visiting them knew they'd better bring him some, he had already eaten everything he had gotten the day before when L had brought several bars.  
"Shit. Near won't come before 3pm and the others probably later. I want chocolate." Mello pouted.  
"Come on Mel, only three hours and you'll get some." Matt knew his words were useless. Mello wanted chocolate, and Mello would get chocolate.  
"And what if Near forgets to bring some ?" Mello worried.  
"You know he never forgets. And everyone will bring some, as usual, they know how you can be without chocolate and they have pity for me who has to bear with your chocoholic self." Matt teased him. He wondered if Mello could actually get withdrawal symptoms because of a lack of chocolate. He was pretty sure it could happen.  
"My chocoholic self will kick your ass if you keep on like this." Mello sulked.  
"Ok, let's go to the vending machine at the end of the corridor..." Matt sighed.  
"They don't have anything else than these shit stuff with caramel and peanuts inside, that's disgusting, and that's not real chocolate anyway. I want chocolate bars." Mello was really acting like a child.  
"Mello, ask the nurse, what do you want me to tell you ? I can't make chocolate appear by snapping my fingers !" Matt was starting to feel the nicotine withdrawal. Mello stopped immediately, knowing how hard it was for Matt.  
He could eat chocolate when he wanted (apart from when he didn't have any, of course) but Matt hadn't smoked for three weeks, it was totally forbidden to him considering the state of his lungs, and even if the worse was some days ago, now that he was more and more awaken during daytime, he was feeling the lack of nicotine growing.  
Matt had always been calm and sweet and Mello didn't like to see him becoming nervous and pissed off, it was quite disturbing.  
"Hm sorry Mel, ok, let's try to get some _real _chocolate." Matt stood up.

The two sneaked out of their room to the elevator. They_ had _to find the kitchen of the hospital. Once inside the elevator, Mello practically jumped on Matt, grabbing his hair while kissing him passionately. He broke the kiss as the doors opened, pulling a flushed Matt behind him as he got out with a Cheshire grin.  
"Mello, you bastard, I look like an idiot now !" Matt growled.  
"No, you just look like you want me bad... so bad..." Mello whispered. Matt shivered, feeling a pool of heat forming in his stomach. "Jerk." he muttered.  
They made their way through the whole floor, but nothing looked like a kitchen there. Mello hopelessly explored each vending machine, but they all sold the same disgusting sweets.  
They headed to the elevator for the next floor. Mello pinned Matt to the elevator's wall and briefly stroked his crotch before pulling him out to the third floor. "Mello, I swear you'll regret it !" Matt tried to hide his growing bulge, pulling on the hem of his striped shirt.  
No kitchen either. Elevator again. Matt tried to make the first move to prevent Mello from touching him, because he was getting _really _horny and didn't want it to show. As he tried to push Mello away, the blond slid behind his back and, grabbing his waist, he ground his crotch against Matt. "Mello !!!" Matt pleaded, unable to contain his member from growing hard. The doors opened on the fourth floor and people got in, glaring at the couple. Matt's face was as red as his hair, and Mello was smirking in a very wicked way. They hurried out.  
"Mello you dumbass, can't you wait that we're back in the room at least ?!" Matt complained.  
"That would be twice less funny." Mello stuck his tongue at his lover.

They finally found a kitchen, or at least something with cabinets and food. They both began to search for decent chocolate but all Matt could find was a chocolate syrup bottle. Disappointed, Mello left the kitchen. Matt grabbed the bottle, hid it under his shirt, and followed Mello out. He got his revenge... oh yes, he would make Mello regret the elevator groping...

Matt was beginning to feel tired, so Mello had to help him walk to their bedroom. The elevator was crowded, and Mello's arms busy sustaining Matt, so the redhead avoided being harassed this time.  
Once in their room, Matt got in the bathroom, and suddenly his voice raised.  
"Mellooooo !"  
Mello rushed in the bathroom, anxious, only to find himself pinned to the wall, the door slamming shut and Matt locking it, smirking.  
"So... Mr Teaser, you make me horny and think you're gonna get away with it ?" Matt whispered in Mello's ear.  
"Dominant mood much ?" Mello laughed.  
"Don't push it, Blondie" Matt was blocking Mello from any move, between him and the wall. "I'm in fucking nicotine withdrawal, I've been turned on by your fucking game in the elevator, and..." he pulled the chocolate syrup bottle from under his shirt, "I'm the one who has the chocolate here. And if I'm correct, that's what you crave for right now..." he grinned evilly.

Mello was turned on and confused at the same time. Non smoking Matt was hot as hell, but he never saw his lover with such a wicked gaze. He could almost be scared.  
"Matt, you found chocolate and you hid it to me ? I'm gonna kill you..." Mello began, trying to free his arm to reach for the bottle. Matt pushed his arm away roughly and pinned him back a little too hard, making Mello open wide eyes at the sudden thud of his back against the wall.  
"Hmm ? Who's in charge right now ?" Matt growled.  
"Ma...Matt ? What are you ..." Mello was cut short by Matt's lips against his, kissing, licking and biting.  
"Shut up and do as I say" Matt murmured in Mello's ear before biting the soft flesh of his lobe. Mello moaned, feeling heat warming his cheeks along with a certain fear growing in the pit of his stomach. Was Matt playing or was he really cracking up ?

Matt withdrew from Mello, and undressed.  
"Get naked, now." he demanded to the slightly shaky blond. Mello got rid of his clothes and stood there, staring at Matt who had opened the bottle.  
"So... you wanted chocolate ?" Matt teased before letting some of the sticky syrup pour on his tongue. He closed the bottle and gestured Mello to come closer. Grabbing his lover's chin, he kissed him deeply. Mello groaned when he felt the chocolate flavor fill his own mouth.  
"Like it ?" Matt asked.  
"Hell yeah..." Mello replied before probing Matt's mouth again for any drop of chocolate.  
"More ?"  
"More..." Mello shivered. He knew where it would lead them to and his cock twitched with anticipation.

Matt poured some syrup on his chest for the blond to lick it. Mello was delighted, Matt and chocolate together were a taste he found amazing, and he licked everything off Matt, not letting a single trace of the brown substance.  
Suddenly the redhead grabbed his hair and pushed his head lower.  
"Inversion of the game now" Matt smirked, "you get chocolate only if I'm satisfied."  
Mello couldn't believe it, yet he began to suck on Matt's cock eagerly.  
Matt moaned. "Not bad" he grabbed Mello's chin and poured some chocolate in his mouth. Mello swallowed avidly.  
"Go on" Matt ordered.  
Mello bobbed his head, his lips and tongue swirling around Matt's erection. The redhead was trying to contain the noises escaping from him. Mello sucked harder and faster, knowing that it drove Matt wild each time.  
Matt pulled Mello's hair to make him stand up before he reached his peak.  
"Good..." he panted, spreading chocolate on his fingers. He thrust them into his lover's mouth, who cleaned them completely."Now on all four"  
Mello complied, totally addicted to Matt's attitude. Matt knelt behind him and, stroking his lover's hip with a hand, he pushed a first finger inside his tight hole. Mello gasped in need, lust overtaking him. He began to move as Matt thrust a second finger inside of him. "Don't." Matt growled, his nails digging in Mello's hip, who yelped in surprise.  
A third finger was added, Mello's breath becoming uneven.  
"Matt please !" Mello pleaded, wanting Matt inside.  
"Please what ?" Matt whispered, grinning.  
"Take me now !" Mello couldn't take it anymore.  
"Mmh... no." Matt replied coldly.

He pulled his fingers out of Mello who whined for the lack of contact, to replace them with his tongue.  
"Aaah !" Mello tried to catch his breath at the delicious sensation. He then felt Matt's tongue run on his balls before kissing along his butt.  
"Ma-att !" Mello was trembling, overwhelmed by Matt being all over him.  
Suddenly he felt Matt slide all the way inside of him while he grabbed his neglected erection.  
"Holy fucking shit !" the swears escaped Mello's lips in a breath.  
Matt was thrusting into him fast and hard, one hand holding his hip and the other stroking him roughly.  
"Matt ! Oh fuck yeah !" Mello's forehead rest on the ground as his elbows bent, Matt leaning over him, biting his sides while pumping him even harder.

Mello came under the treatment his cock received, letting a low moan out as he almost collapsed on the floor.  
Matt pulled out of him and grabbing Mello's back of the neck, he placed himself in front of Mello's mouth and spilled on his tongue. Still holding Mello's head, he picked up the syrup bottle and covered the milky substance on Mello's tongue with some of the chocolate liquid. Mello swallowed, catching a drop that escaped his lips with a finger.  
"Mmh..." Mello moaned softly, "that was _really_ twisted..."  
Matt laid on the bathroom carpet. "I'm dead" he murmured, a wide grin on his lips, pulling Mello against his chest.  
"So Mister Do As I Say is gone ?" Mello laughed.  
"He's tired" Matt chuckled, kissing the top of Mello's head. "I need a fucking cigarette."

"You'd rather need a shower, you're sticky" the blond, helped him stand up and shower, Matt being totally worn out.  
Not long after, they were both in bed, cuddling and resting, Mello downing the rest of the chocolate syrup bottle.

Near arrived a few hours later, along with Light and Watari.  
"Hello !" Light said happily. "Good news ! We've just seen the doctor and you can go home at the end of the week !"  
"Oh ? How come ?" Mello asked, puzzled.  
"Well..." Near began, hesitating and blushing, "the doctor said a nurse came to check on you a few hour ago and she heard strange noises coming from the bathroom, so the doctor wants you out of the hospital..."  
Matt and Mello blushed but burst into hysterical laughs.  
"Ow ! Don't make me laugh like that !" Matt gasped, holding his ribs "it hurts !"  
"You can go out after Mello's coronarography, actually." Light added.  
"At last !" Mello exulted "So I won't be out of chocolate anymore, that place sucks !"  
"Talking about that, I brought you something." Near handed a huge plastic bag to the blond, whose eyes sparkled at the sight of at least thirty chocolate bars. He immediately ripped one open and snapped a large chunk.  
"I think it lacks a bit of filling..." he grinned toward Matt, who blushed a deep red.

At the end of the week, the couple was out of the hospital and happy to be. They would spend a few weeks at Wammy's before going back to their apartment. L and Light wanted to make sure they had fully recovered before they let Matt and Mello live on their own again.

On a sunday afternoon, Benton visited Mello. Him and Matt sat on a couch, opposite to Benton, while Watari served some coffee.  
"Mello, now that you are back on your feet, I'd like to tell you something..." the old man began, "I've made many mistakes, and the biggest was to raise my sons the wrong way. Now I'm all alone, and I have no heir to take the business back once I'll be in my grave. That's why I want to leave it all to you. You already lead the biggest Mafia branch and so with mine, you'll have total control over everything."  
"I'm sorry, Benton, this is a very nice proposition, but I have to decline." Mello replied.  
Matt looked at him wide eyed. Someone was giving Mello more power, and Mello_ refused _?  
Mello continued : "I'm over with risks and danger, I guess you can understand my position. I'm married, happy, I love my husband and I want it to last as long as possible. I don't want any of us to end alone because one was shot or whatever could happen."  
"I understand... I guess it's the wisest decision you could make actually, I wish I could have made the same years ago..." Benton said softly, "I only have to wish you good luck and a long life then." he smiled at the two men and left.

"Mello..." Matt's eyes were full of tears. "I love you !" he jumped on Mello, landing on top of him on the couch, and covered his face with kisses.  
"Hey you're suffocating me !" Mello laughed.  
Matt sat back, freeing Mello except for his hand he was holding tight.  
"Mello, you amaze me everyday, and each time I think you've done everything for me, you still find something more..." Matt kissed his lover with tenderness.  
"Well, you do realise I don't have a job anymore now, as I'm leaving the Mafia completely, and that I'm a housewi... eer whatever it is called." Mello laughed.  
"Housewife ! Housewife ! Say it !" Matt teased, running away with Mello on his tracks.  
Mello caught Matt's wrist, pulled him against his chest and, softly biting his earlobe, whispered : "Yeah, and I'll make sure I'll wait for you to be back from work with a frilly apron... only a frilly apron..."  
"Oh shit..." Matt sighed, imagining the scene.  
"More seriously, I have to find a job, I think that would be nice to work for someone else than L, just to see something new." Mello stated.  
"And what kind of job would you like to do ?" Matt inquired, sceptical.  
"Dunno... I have to check the ads."

The blond grabbed the newspapers Light had left on the low table a little earlier and began scanning the pages for a job.  
"Ah, that would be nice !" he exclaimed after a few minutes. He ripped the paper and thrust it in his pocket.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Note: **Sorry I took so long to post the ending of this fic! But it's finally there! Ok, this chapter is lame, sorry... lol, but this fic is finally over!  
While you're here, I'll take some of your time to inform you that Dlvvanzor and me co-authored a fic named You've got Mail, that you can find in my stories list, and that we now have a shared account for our co-authored fics, the account is names Goggles and Chocolate, and you will find it in my favorite authors list.  
I also posted several one-shots, Lithium is still ongoing and will be updated soon, and Death Nuts will be too. Everything is on my profile, check it out if you want to read something better than Et Cetera, who was everything but something coherent, sorry! I really used it to work on my writing, so it was filled with many mistakes and awful chapters... I'll try not to do it again!  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed and will review, I'm a bit nostalgic since it was my first MxM fic!_

* * *

"Mello, tell me what you found !" Matt was trying to reach into Mello's pocket fruitlessly.  
"Noooo, I don't want to tell anything unless I get the job." Mello squirmed to withdraw from the redhead, laughing.  
"You scare me Mel, I really wonder why you have to make a secret about it..." Matt pouted.  
"Well... it's a surprise, that's all !" Mello escaped as he could.

Mello had made a secret of his job researches all week, and Matt was harassing him every evening as Mello was back home. The blond had a lot of fun teasing his lover, who acted like a child, asking and asking again the same questions, trying to reach in Mello's pockets to find clues, or even stalking in his cell phone. But Mello knew Matt well enough not to leave a single trace.

The next sunday, Mello and Matt had planned to go back to their apartment. Mello had prepared a huge breakfast, consisting of everything Matt liked: grapefruit juice, coffee, and french pastries.  
"Whoa Mello, what is it for?" Matt asked as he entered Wammy's kitchen and deposited a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, who was pouring coffee in two mugs.  
"Well, I'm starting my job tomorrow, so we may not have the chance to have breakfast together very often from now on, because of my schedule, so I thought we could have something special today." Mello smirked, waiting for Matt to catch on the revelation he just made.  
Matt opened wide eyes, and his mouth made a goldfish motion. He finally managed to speak.  
"You got the job you wanted? Really? What is it? Tell me!" the redhead was overexcited and almost made Mello drop and spill the two mugs.  
"Eat, I'll show you later where I will work, but yes, it's the job from the ad in the newspapers." Mello decided that a bit more of teasing would not hurt, he liked Matt when he was overexcited, looking like a crazy puppy.

Matt swallowed the breakfast as quickly as he could, harassing Mello even more since he knew he had a job.  
"I'm sure you're working in a chocolate shop! No, they wouldn't hire you, you would scare the customers! Oh wait! You sell guns!" Matt was babbling like a kid, which only made Mello laugh even more. The blond didn't even react to Matt's statement about scaring the customers, he was way too happy with what he had planned for the day. Actually, he never felt that happy, but had a hard time trying to hide it, for he didn't want Matt to know something more than just showing him his workplace was up.

The car slid along the roads, too slow for Matt's taste, who was squirming with impatience on his seat.  
"Matt, calm down, you make me think of a kid that's gonna see Santa at the mall."  
"But Mello! Drive faster! You don't wanna tell me so I'm eager to see by myself!"  
Mello turned in an alley then parked the car in... a fire station.

"Mello...?" Matt was stunned. "No way they hired you... that's not what I think, right?"  
"Well, if you think I got hired as a fireman dressed chippendale, no, that's not it." Mello grinned.  
"You're the... cook? Housekeeping guy? Truck cleaner?" Matt stared at Mello with disbelief.  
"Matt. Is that the poor opinion you have of me?" Mello laughed, reaching Matt's door and pulling him outside of the car. "I'm pretty sure you will change your mind the day you see my sexy ass in the uniform." he added, winking.  
"Whoa! Whoaaaaa!" the redhead was speechless as he followed his boyfriend inside of the building.  
"I'm only a trainee for now, I have to learn the job, but I've passed the tests after last weeks training, that's why I was out all day actually." Mello explained.  
"Heh, I knew you would surprise me, but _that_?!" Matt looked all around him, shaking hands as they met some of the firemen working that day.  
Matt suddenly turned, facing Mello: "I'm so proud of you!" he squealed before planting a big kiss on Mello's lips. Then he grinned mischievously at his shocked lover.  
"Matt!" Mello whispered, his cheeks as red as Matt's hair, "Thanks for the show off!"  
"Hey, first, I'm really proud of you, I mean it, I know how hard it is to be hired in such a place, and second, now they all know you're mine." Matt couldn't help but mark his territory, at the sight of all the men surrounding them. Straight or gay, he didn't want to know, Mello was HIS.

They left the place for their apartment, for a bit of cleaning and putting away before retrieving what they had brought at Wammy's when they were back from the hospital.  
Or that's what Matt thought, so he was quite surprised as Mello took the wrong direction.  
"Mello, you should have turned left, not right."  
"I know, but the road is blocked this way so I have to get around the block."  
Mello refrained a smile as he went around the first block and continued straight ahead instead of turning left to catch the road to the apartment back.  
"Mello... I guess it's no use I ask, you won't tell me, will you?" Matt sighed, smirking in anticipation, realizing he was up for another surprise.  
"I won't." Mello winked at him and sped as he reached the highway.  
Two exits later, he parked the car at the end of a dead end alley.

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked, wondering what they could possibly do in such a place as he stepped out of the car.  
The alley was bordered with chestnut trees, and on each side of the pavement, cute villas with white sides and green roofs were lined. Neat flowery gardens surrounded each house, and each had his little wooden birdhouse and colorful mailbox.  
At the end of the dead end, a bigger house was hanging over the lines of similar family homes.  
It was surrounded by a freshly painted white wooden fence, two birches proudly waving in the cold breeze on each side of the portal, and the grass in the front garden was perfectly trimmed.  
"Gotta see someone." Mello simply stated as he walked toward the house, Matt tiptoeing behind him.

Matt admired the japanese style garden, the small bamboo fountain and big round rocks strategically placed so you could sit on them and stare at the scene from various angles. He told himself that would be nice to sit there with a laptop. Geek forever, yes siree!

Once inside of the house, he gaped at the sight.  
Mello was grinning like mad as he looked at Matt and his reaction.  
A man approached, smiling and holding his hand out. Mello shook his hand while he greeted him.  
So did Matt, not even looking at the man as he turned on himself to look everywhere.

"So, Matt, I suspect you quite like the place?" Mello asked, far from innocently.  
"Hell yeah! I wish we could live in such a place!" Matt was still gawking.  
"Well then, sign here, sweetheart." Mello gestured toward the papers the man was holding.  
The real-estate agent couldn't refrain a chuckle at Matt's sight. The redhead opened his mouth, then closed it and burst into tears as he fell in Mello's arms.  
"You're really being a sissy right now, sweetheart." Mello teased him, knowing the wetness in his own eyes would be rolling on his cheeks soon too.

"How did you find such a place? It's just... It's so... wow!!" Matt exclaimed once he had recovered a bit from the emotion.  
"Well, Mr Townsend here is the father of one of my workmates, and during a conversation, Mark told me his father could help me find the best houses in Winchester, and he showed me that one among others last week, and as soon as I saw it, and the street and all, I knew it was the right one and that you would love it." Mello explained.  
"Shit! I can't believe we will live here! It's just so..." Matt didn't finish his sentence.  
"Wow?" Mello grinned.  
Matt smiled and pulled Mello in a bear hug, kissing him regardless of Mr Townsend's presence.  
"It's show off day, I presume?" Mello laughed out loud.

They signed the papers, and once the real-estate agent left, Matt began to run in every room, his vocabulary being limited to various wows, aaahs, ooohs, and holy shits.  
Mello followed him, telling himself he should have brought a camera.  
"So, what do you think of this room as our bedroom?" Mello asked as they entered a huge empty room with two giant windows leading to a balcony.  
"Yeah, so I can go to the balcony to have a smoke!" Matt replied, opening one of the windows to have a look at the view.  
"You've quit two months ago, I don't plan on letting you start again with this shit." Mello growled. "Actually, I know you're quite nervous since you don't smoke anymore so I thought you could relax in the japanese garden, see, you can even bring your laptop outside, that's pretty peaceful."  
Matt burst into laughters: "Holy shit, that's exactly what I told myself when I saw the rocks, it's scary how well you know me!"  
"Heh, I bet you also know me well, guess what I'm thinking right now..." Mello whispered in Matt's ear, embracing the redhead from behind.

A few seconds later, they were both naked on the carpet, kissing, nipping, licking, baptising their new bedroom.  
"That's good we're not in one of the smaller houses, because we'd have had problems with the neighbours from the beginning..." Mello said, gazing at Matt moaning loudly below him.  
"Mello! Oh fuck the neighbours!" Matt groaned as Mello hit his prostate with a particularly hard thrust.  
"Well, if you want me to, ok, but let me finish with you first." the blond chuckled, kissing his lover tenderly.

A while later, they were back at their apartment, packing, so they could move as soon as possible.  
Watari, L, Light, Near and the two shinigamis arrived in the evening, so they could all celebrate Mello's new job. They would celebrate the new house when they would have moved, in a few days, but they really wanted to inform their family that they had found their home as a married couple, since it was the money they had received for their wedding that had paid for the house.

Champagne caps popped, and as they drank all together, Rem smiling at the sight of all the people she cherished being finally happy.  
Ryuk was already emptying the huge apple basket Mello had bought for him.

Aizen approached Ryuk and smiled sadly.  
"I will leave now..." she said, "My work is over, and I guess it's time for me to go back to the love gods realm."

Ryuk's satisfied smile as he munched on his apples slipped from his face. Rem, seeing that, felt her heart wring. She also cared for Ryuk, as stubborn or crazy as he could be, and she immediately understood the feeling that showed in his eyes when Aizen talked to him. She almost felt like a mother to Ryuk, he was acting like a child most of the time, and she nursed him more often than she wanted. Not that she didn't like it, anyway.

"Ya're leaving? Why?" the shinigami asked, forgetting the apple he was holding.  
"Well, I'm not supposed to stay now that they are safe, aren't I?" the goddess suddenly felt a pinch in her chest at the thought of leaving the couple, and everyone else. Just like it had been for Rem or Ryuk, it had been impossible for her not to learn to love them.  
"Rem and I stayed, ya know, and it's pretty nice here." Ryuk's eyes were pleading as he looked at Aizen, "And... I... ya know... kinda though ya'd stay and..." he stuttered, averting his eyes from the goddess.  
"Then I guess it can't be helped, I have to stay..." Aizen's face lit up with a huge smile.  
She leant and deposited a chaste kiss on Ryuk's cheek.  
The shinigami started, and as everyone looked his way, amused by the scene, they all discovered shinigamis could blush...


End file.
